Attack of the 50 Foot Women
by WaroftheMonsters
Summary: The world is a dangerous and hazardous place and the monsters are saving it on a daily basis. But even they are not prepared for a new threat that will push the planet and them to the edge of chaos. New friends and old adversaries will follow.
1. All Hallows Eve

**So I was looking through some MvA ideas and I found one which returns the monsters to the 'saving the world' theme. I had a long conversation with myself and got myself permission to write this. **

**I felt the whole 'Parenthood' story sorta drifted away from what MvA was about. So the whole Sarah/Matt story is over and now we can get back to the action. **

**As before, no idea how long its gonna be. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE: All Hallows Eve<strong>

_Steel Residence, Modesto_

_Sunday, 9:15pm_

The Steel family were all gathered in the living room watching a movie. An animation studio had made a CGI film that told the life of Susan during her early days as a monster, they called it Monsters vs. Aliens. The film had just finished and the end credits were rolling.

"You know," said Holly, "I never realized how much that Witherspoon lady sounds like Aunt Susan."

"What did people have against monsters really?" asked Suzie, "All that screaming. It's just so rude."

"That was what life was like back then," said Mom, "It was like that back in my home dimension as well."

"People were kept from the truth that there might be other forms of life out there," said Dad, "Of course these days monsters are as equal as everyone else."

"Yeah, aquatic apes, living gelatinous blobs, bug headed scientists…even giant women, we're as common as the rest of the world." Said Mom.

"Well…we're not that common," Holly put in, "I mean the human population is 6 billion plus and the giant women population only comes to only…" she counted in her head, "twenty."

"Yeah, we're kinda unique!" Suzie said proudly.

Sarah and Matt looked at each other.

"Actually…" she said looking back at her daughters, "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" asked Holly.

"There was a time when giantesses were not as scarce as you think…"

"You mean there are MORE of us?" frowned Suzie.

"Well…not anymore, it's a long, long story," said Dad.

"Oh please, daddy." They said, "We wanna hear it."

"O-kay," said Mom, "It happened about six months after you were born. We weren't there when all of this occurred as we were taking a family vacation at Monster Island at the time, getting some well-deserved relaxation,"

"Cos you two were such a handful." Dad added.

The twins were abashed.

"Your Aunt Susan was in the thick of it and she told us the whole story when we were allowed to come back and the planet had been declared safe. This is the story of: _**ATTACK OF THE FIFTY FOOT WOMEN!**_"

"Why did you shout just then?"

"I was going for a dramatic…oh never mind. This is what happened: Aunt Susan and Dr Cockroach had just popped over to see us all on the island. It was All Hallows Eve and they were just leaving…"

* * *

><p><em>Monster Island, Bermuda Triangle<em>

_16 years ago…_

Butterflyosaurus spread her wings and took her passengers off from the island and into the evening sky. Susan and Dr Cockroach sat on top, holding onto the giant bug's fur. They soared over the clouds until they could see the sun getting closer to the horizon, Dr Cockroach pulled tightly on the butterfly's fur he held on to.

"I say, my dear Arthropod, can we remain stationary for a few moments?"

Butterflyosaurus raised her wings and came to an abrupt halt, growling in puzzlement. But being unable to speak English Susan did the asking herself.

"What is it, Doc? Why have we stopped?"

"There's something I've always wanted to see but never got the chance to," he said, "The Green Flash!"

"The what?"

"It happens should the sun set or rise on the horizon, the moment it occurs there is a flash of green that lasts just a second. Some go their whole lives without seeing it and some claim to have seen it, I want to be one of those who have seen it with my own eyes and now I'll get my chance."

He scurried onto Butterflyosaurus' antenna until he was as high as he could be, keeping a close eye on the horizon as the sun got lower and lower.

Realizing there was going to be a few minutes of awkward silence, the mad scientist decided to pass the time, "So, how are the photo shoots going?" he asked Susan.

"Oh, they're going well," she said.

Susan had taken up a part time job as a model. It wasn't really her thing but many people (mostly men) asked for it. Susan now held the world record for world's tallest model and was to have her own calendar out next month. She found it weird at first but soon got the knack of it, she usually had plenty of time to decide a pose whilst the photographers had to trek a fair distance so as to get all of her in the shot.

"The outfits they provide are really gorgeous; I never knew I had such a fan base!"

"So have you got an outfit to wear for Halloween?"

"I have…something. It's back at the facility." Said Susan, "What about you?"

"Same. Will Mr. West be there?"

"Er…he should be closing the bar at eleven and be joining the party on the streets afterwards. In fact I…was hoping tonight was gonna…be the night."

Dr Cockroach chanced a look away from the horizon, "You and the dear boy are actually…"

"We've been together for over a year and we haven't moved forward at all apart from setting up businesses together. Sarah and everyone else have been urging me go for it, and I'm sure they've been telling Nate the same. Hopefully I'm finally gonna bury the past with Derek and try my luck…that's why I've chosen what I've chosen for my Halloween costume."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out when we get back. Speaking of which, how much longer?"

"Any. Second. Now. Come see, you'll be one of the few people to see this."

Susan crawled over till she was right on the top of B's head. The butterfly was transfixed by the suns light.

The sun touched the horizon; the yellow orb flattened and widened like a deflating beach ball, then just before the last light disappeared. A flash of green.

"There! There it is! Did you see it?" cried Dr Cockroach.

"Wow, and that happens every sunset?"

"And sunrise if you have the right altitude. Thank you, dear B. Butterflyosaurus?"

The giant butterfly was still in a trance from the suns light. She finally snapped out of it when Susan repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of her eye. She snorted, confused on what happened.

"Come now, B," said Susan, "We gotta get back to the facility and get changed. I'm sure you're eager to put your Elvis outfit back on."

Butterflyosaurus roared in agreement and shot forward, making up for lost time, back to Area 52.

* * *

><p><em>Monster Sitting Room, Area 52<em>

_Location [Punishable by death]_

Susan and Dr Cockroach walked in on their fellow monsters who were showing off their scary costumes.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" asked Link, who was wrapped in bandages.

"Had to see an optical phenomenon." Said Dr Cockroach.

The fish ape looked to Susan for an English translation.

"Forget it." She said to him, "I'm just gonna go get my outfit on and I'll be straight back."

She went through the next door that led to the cell block and door closed.

Dr Cockroach reached under his work desk and pulled out a suitcase. Ever since his adoration with Halloween he always dressed up in scary Halloween guises, his manic laugh usually aided him in scaring children.

As he pulled out various clothing he turned to the others. "Fang and Eclipse not joining?"

"They're at home," said Link, "Eclipse' up the duff apparently."

"Up the…? Oh, I see. That's rather sudden isn't it?"

"Apparently Serenian pregnancies last three months and they can grow up rapidly." Said Link, saying only what Fang had told him. "Yep, ain't gonna be seeing them for a while!"

B.O.B slid over to the group after playing with Rex. He was now deep red and had two pointy horns sticking out of his head.

"Rather colorful, B.O.B. How'd you change color?" asked the mad scientist.

"I swallowed several tins of red paint and a couple bottles of ketchup." Said the blob.

"Isn't that like…cannibalism?" asked Link.

"Well I am the devil. Tonight I am…BEELZEBOB!"

"Very ingenious, B.O.B –er, BeelzeBOB. And what about you, Link?"

"I'm THE MUMMIFIED LINK." He said proudly, "We've all chosen Halloween names for ourselves…"

Rex had his fur gelled up to resemble spikes so now he looked like Godzilla, choosing his original monster name DOGZILLA. T.O.M had spread his vines into eight separate legs, colored himself black and taped a large black object to his backside, making him look like a spider, now his name was TOMANTULA. Dr Sprocket had gone for dark clothing and a leather jacket, blacked out his lenses and produced a gun from his arm, he was now the SPROCKINATOR.

"Well come on, Doc." Said T.O.M eagerly, "What you 'sposed to be?"

Dr Cockroach wrapped a long dark cloak round him and revealed himself in his Transylvanian outfit, complete with fangs, "COUNT DOCULA has arrived, Mwahaha!"

"You know, with those teeth, I thought you would have chosen a more suitable name like COUNT COCK-BITER." Sniggered Link, the others muffling their amusement.

"Very funny, Bandage Boy. What about the missus'? They're fine with you leaving them with the kids?"

"They don't really get Halloween. Besides, they say I'd just get in the way. Something about the ability to multitask."

Everyone silently nodded.

A little while later Susan returned and when her friends saw her they could only move their jaws up and down without sound. She wore a mini dress that was made of white silk and was torn on the bottom. She put her hands on her hips and posed, "So, what do you guys think?"

Everyone was still speechless.

"Well that was the desired effect." She said to herself.

"My dear, you look…" Dr Cockroach stuttered.

"…absolutely…" mumbled Link.

"…_pwitty!_" B.O.B and T.O.M said together.

"Thanks guys. This is actually the wedding dress I wore the day I became Ginormica. I found it in Area 51 storage a while ago, Monger allowed me to have it back so I thought I'd wear it tonight. I made a few changes like repairing the ripped seems along the sides, adding stilettos and wearing underwear to prevent any embarrassing moments."

"I'm sure most men won't like that last part." Said Link.

"Well, they can think what they like," smiled Susan, "This is all gonna be for Nathan."

"What're you gonna call yourself?" asked B.O.B innocently, "We've all given ourselves spooky, halloweeny names."

Susan thought for a moment, "Well, when I tore through the church on my first day as a monster I could hear people calling out 'Here comes THE BRIDE!' so I guess I'll choose that."

"I must say that outfit will be impossible not to get peoples temperatures up, my dear," said Dr Sprocket, "I'm a robot and my oil pressures just gone up!"

"Well in the past I wouldn't have thought about wearing something like this but since the photo-shoots I've been more confident about showing more of my body to the world."

"Amen to that." Said Link, then slapping himself, "_You're married. You're married._"

"Right, if we're all ready then I suggest we'd better get going, Butterflyosaurus will be waiting." Said Dr Cockroach.

"It's ELVISAURUS tonight." T.O.M told him. Rex woofed in agreement.

The monsters made their way out the room with Dr Sprocket tripping over the doorway slot, his new darkened vision not helping.

Susan was the last out; before she went through the door she had a good look at her reflection in the window overlooking the central room. Her body was more toned thanks to her regular visits to the gym, "_Alright,_" she said to herself, "_Let's make this a Halloween to remember!_"

* * *

><p>... . .-.. .-. .-.-.-  -... . .. -. -. / ... . .-.. -.. / -.-. .- .-. - .. ...- . / -... -.- / . ...- .. .-.. / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... .-.-.-


	2. A Feral Night to Remember

**Chapter two. But you knew that already.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO: A Feral Night to Remember<strong>

_Modesto, California_

_Halloween Night_

The streets were buzzing with activity. People, young and adult, were dressed up in various guises, laughing and making scary noises. Kids were running ecstatically down the streets, most likely caused from the candy they had been given.

Outside the Murphy house it was business as usual. The Murphy home was the most decorated house in the town, every inch was covered in lights and monster decorations. Karl and Wendy had spent all day setting it up.

They too were dressed up, Karl wore a black jumpsuit which had a skeleton on it and his face had a skull painted on it. Wendy had gone for a gothic look, posing as a female vampire, complete with fangs and fake blood round her mouth.

Nathan, who had closed up early, had helped them set everything up, even popping down to the store to get a truck-load more candy; partly because they knew B.O.B and T.O.M were coming.

Nate had dressed up as a werewolf, with claws, yellow eyes and teeth, and covering himself in fake fur.

The Murphy's were in their front yard, waiting for their daughter and her friends to arrive, they were due any moment. Nathan was in the kitchen, pouring tons of candy in multiple bowls, keeping a stack separate for the brainless duo.

The parents looked up at the night sky, searching for anything that moved. Then they saw a small orange dot in the sky and it was growing bigger and bigger till a pair of wings, large round eyes and a gaping mouth became visible.

The Murphy's waved as Butterflyosaurus touched down. Letting down her passengers, she pulled her large Elvis sunglasses down and posed.

"A grand entrance, Butterflyosaurus!" clapped Mr. Murphy.

The giant butterfly grunted happily at the compliment and flew off to an open area where she was to 'perform' her impression of Elvis to an audience.

The rest of the monsters greeted the Murphy's, they were a little taken aback by their daughter's racy dress but she wasn't a little girl anymore and she could wear what she wanted.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Smiled Susan.

"Hello, Suzie-Q." her dad said.

The pair of them hugging their daughter's cheek. Susan sat up again and looked around, "You've excelled yourself again, Dad."

"Well, one does try to keep up appearances," he said proudly.

Then B.O.B and T.O.M came staggering in, "Wheresthecandy? Wheresthecandy?" they said ravenously.

"Just hold on, you two," said Mrs. Murphy, "Nathan's getting yours ready."

"Nathan's here?" asked Susan.

"He'll be out in a minute, Sweetie." Said her mom.

A short while later Nathan staggered out carrying several large bowls filled to the brim with candy. He turned to look at his friends and when he saw Susan he nearly dropped the lot. B.O.B and T.O.M quickly grabbed them and began consuming their goodies.

"Hey, Nate, you look great!" said Susan.

"…uh, thanks, you look…stunning,"

Dr Cockroach nudged Link, "Ahem, I think it's time we began our trick-or-treating?"

"Good idea, we'll see you guys later," said Link.

And so Link, Dr Cockroach, Dr Sprocket, Rex, B.O.B and T.O.M went off into the streets to join in the Halloween fun. Susan and Nathan went round the back whilst her parents began offering the passing trick-or-treaters candy.

Nathan sat on a deck chair that was next to the pool, covered up for the winter. He still couldn't get round how amazing Susan looked as she knelt down next to him.

"So, who made your costume?" she asked him.

"I made it myself, I used the fur from an old rug, fake fur of course,"

"Of course."

"Sewed the fur onto the shirt and…taa-dah! Anyways, that outfit you're wearing, aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Nah, takes a lot to give me the chills." She said, "A lot of body means a lot of heat."

"Yar…lot of body…"

"Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are up here."

"Oh sorry, it's just your body is…beyond anything that resembles beauty,"

Susan was flattered, she got down on her hands and knees and kissed him.

"So you think I should wear things like this more often?" she asked.

"Definitely. Though I should warn you, I tend to shed everywhere!" he joked, rubbing the fake fur on his arm.

Susan giggled as the sound of Butterflyosaurus' 'singing' could be heard in the distance.

"Look, Nate, I know we've both been through what can only be described as the Titanic of past relationships-"

"You mean a romance between a mismatched pair?"

"No, the ship hits an iceberg and it's a total disaster."

"Oh."

"But what I mean is, after everything with Derek and Angela, maybe you and I should finally put the past behind us and look towards a future. Together."

"You know something," he said, putting his hand on her cheek, "I was thinking the same thing?"

The pair moved in for another kiss when suddenly there was a roar of jet engines and the place was lit up with floodlights. The looked up and saw the carrier jet hovering above them. The front opened up and a figure dived out.

Opening his parachute, General Monger glided into the front yard of the Murphy house. Susan and Nathan walked round to see the general, wondering what was going on.

The general's face was stern; not even passing a glance at Susan's dress, whatever was going on it was serious.

"Ginormica, we have a level 4 emergency. We need to get moving ASAP, better yet: right now!" he barked.

"What is it, General?" she asked.

"We got a major disturbance in Glendale. Intel says it's an attack."

Susan rolled her eyes, "_Every Halloween..._" She groaned.

Most of the monsters were soon recalled, Dr Sprocket had gotten lost with his lens' blacked out, Rex was too occupied giving children rides, Butterflyosaurus was too wrapped up in her 'performance' and T.O.M had taken to hiding in a bush to frighten trick-or-treaters, so no one could find him.

With the remaining monsters gathered, the jet landed and they boarded. Before she got on, Susan turned to Nathan, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just be careful." He said. Her parents standing next to him.

Susan climbed in, the doors shut and the jet roared off to the rescue.

"So all they said was 'an attack'?" asked Link, trying to unwrap the bandages off of himself.

"Intel was sketchy, whatever it is, the military are having a hard time putting it down." Said Monger. "So, we go in and tackle whatever it is."

"Woah, shouldn't we get changed first or something?" asked Susan, feeling a little uncomfortable of working in her Halloween outfit.

"No time, these people need our help _now_." Said Monger.

It was easy for her friends to remove their costumes but not for Susan, she had nothing underneath except her underwear. Whilst Link and Dr Cockroach removed their guises B.O.B slid over to Susan.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll keep my costume on as well."

"Thanks, B.O.B." she said.

* * *

><p><em>Glendale City, LA<em>

_20 minutes later…_

As the jet descended, Susan could see out of the windows fire and smoke coming from various areas of the city. What could have done this?

The jet opened and the General and his monsters climbed out, tanks and soldiers were already scattered through the streets. None of the soldiers, like Monger, seemed to be surprised about what Susan was wearing.

Still feeling uncomfortable she tried to pull the bottom of her dress down.

"I gotta make sure evac plans are going well," said Monger, putting on his jet pack, "Talk to the Sergeant in charge and he'll brief you on what's happening!"

Monger took off and followed the crowd heading away from the city.

The monsters walked over to the Sergeant who was coordinating everything, "What is the situation, sir?" asked Dr Cockroach.

The Sergeant checked his Intel, "A…Jennifer Morgan, late twenties. Works as a waitress in-"

"Listen dude," Link cut in, "We don't need a list of the casualties, just tell us what's causing all this damage,"

"This person IS causing all the damage." Said the Sergeant.

"I'm confused." Said B.O.B.

"Surely you must be mistaken, sir," said Dr Cockroach, "Surely one person can't be the felon behind all this destruction?"

Susan looked around the jet to where the fires were, in the distance she could make out-

"Oh my god!"

The others joined her and looked down the boulevard, their eyes widened and jaws dropped (B.O.B's to the floor).

Down the street was Jennifer Morgan, standing 50 feet tall. She was pulling up trees and smashing buildings in a fit of rage. The army were pulling back, unable to subdue her, as she hurled chunks of ripped up road at them. She appeared to be wearing what was left of her waitress outfit; her shirt was skin tight, looking on the verge of exploding off her and her skirt was stretched up till it covered just her hips.

Susan was in shock, "It can't be. There's no way."

"Well it is," said the Sergeant, "Happened just over an hour ago, witnesses say she was finishing her shift when IT happened. All of a sudden she started attacking anything that moved. The police were quick to back off after she flattened a dozen squad cars and we've made little to no success in bringing her down!"

Link was slapping himself again. "_You're married. You're married._"

"We're pulling everyone back, the rest is up to you," said the Sergeant, leaving the monsters to the task ahead of them.

"What the heck do we do?" asked Susan, "She's like me,"

"Maybe you can try talking to her, my dear," Dr Cockroach proposed, "And whilst she's distracted we can tranq her!"

"We're gonna need a BIG syringe!" said Link.

"They used that to capture me," said Susan, "If you can get one ready and I'll try to reason with her,"

Dr Cockroach scurried to get what he needed and Susan began making her way over to the new giantess. It was weird; the only person she had ever been able to relate to was her sister. But now, this new person. How was it that she came to be giant?

Jennifer was pulling up a street light when Susan tapped her on the shoulder; she spun round to see Susan standing in front of her.

"Er…hi there,"

Jennifer's face was filled with anger.

"My name's Susan, you might have heard of me? No? Oh, well I'm like you, if you come with me we can talk about what's happened to y-"

The angry giantess swung the headlamp in her hand and smacked Susan in the face. Susan held her face in her hands as the pain set in, then Jennifer kicked her and she fell onto the street.

Using the street light, she tried to pummel Susan but she rolled out the way. Swinging her foot into the angry giantess' chin, giving her the chance to get back on feet. The waitress charged at her and the two grappled with each other, forcing each other this way and that.

"Girl fight! Woooo!" cheered B.O.B.

"Quit it, B.O.B," snapped Link, "We gotta go help Suz!"

The giantess' wrestled towards a buildup of abandoned cars, their stamping feet squashing them flat like plastic cups.

Link gulped, "On second thought let's just let them have their fun."

The giant women were evenly matched, one would manage to force the other back and then the other would push back. Susan really didn't want to fight her, she was just like her when she grew, confused and scared, she didn't want to hurt her. Jennifer didn't feel the same way.

The angry waitress swung her fist and punched her squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Susan crumbled to the floor holding her stomach as the waitress continued on down the street, stomping on any more abandoned vehicles.

Link and B.O.B ran up to their friend as she got her breath back, "Take it she doesn't want to be friends?" said Link.

"No." choked Susan.

"Think it's time we used one of our combo strategies we've been practicing?" asked B.O.B.

"I think now is a good time," said Susan, "Let's try the sLINKshot."

"Okay, I'm ready." Link cracked his knuckles.

Susan grabbed the red blob and placed him on her index and middle finger, then she pulled him back like a rubber band. Link then climbed up and sat in her hand, "A little to the right." He said.

Susan positioned her shot till she was aiming for the angry giantess' head.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it!" said Link.

Susan let go and B.O.B's stretched body catapulted Link. He curled up like a cannonball and began spinning as he flew towards the waitress. With a powerful _whack_ he got her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

Before she could get up again, Susan jumped on to her, keeping her pinned to the floor. She spat and screamed with rage as she tried to free herself from Susan's grip.

At last Dr Cockroach returned with a large needle filled with tranquilizer.

"Quickly Doc," struggled Susan, "I don't know how much longer I can keep her down!"

Dr Cockroach administered the tranquilizer into the giantess' arm and in no time Jennifer Morgan stopped struggling and fell silent. Susan finally released her and rolled onto her back, tired and bruised.

The subdued waitress was chained up and loaded into the jet. Soldiers accompanying her to make sure she stayed under.

Monger returned after making sure all civilians were escorted to safety. Susan was looking out over the glowing fires across the city, how could this even have happened?

"We'll get her back to the facility and into a cell before she can cause any more damage. Judging by her actions I'd say she is not safe to be brought out of her nap till we get some answers." He said.

"I'd better run some tests whilst she's comatose to see what we're dealing with here." Said Dr Cockroach, then he scurried into the jet with the rogue giantess.

"I got my men questioning witnesses to see if we can piece together these events and the rest to search the wreckage to check for any unaccounted civilians." Said Monger.

"We'll help." Said Link, tapping B.O.B to follow him. Leaving just Susan with the General.

"General? Do you think I can be excused and head back home? I feel like I'm gonna be more of a distraction than anything," she asked.

"Of course, there'll be another jet arriving at the roadblock to take you back. You did well out there, that fifty-foot-fast-food female would have leveled the whole city if you hadn't stopped her,"

"I tried…"

"Get some rest. You deserve it."

Susan turned to leave for the temporary roadblock.

"Oh, by the way," he called, "That a mighty fine garment you got on!"

Susan smiled to herself, she knew not even General Monger could ignore what she was wearing.

As she boarded the jet she looked back one more time to the scene of destruction, "_This certainly has been a night to remember._" She thought.

* * *

><p>- ... . .. .-.  .-.. . .- -.. . .-. / .. ... / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / -.-. - .-.. - -. . .-.. / - -.-. -.-. .-.. ..- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / - ... . -.- / -.- . . .-. / - . / .-.. - -.-. -.- . -.. / .. -. / .- / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. / -.-. - - .-. / .- -. -.. / ..-. - .-. -.-. . / - . / - - / .- .-. .. - . / - - .-. . / ..-. .- -. ..-. .. -.-. ... / ... - / - ... . -.- / -.-. .- -. / - .- -.- . / - ...- . .-. / ..-. .- -. ..-. .. -.-. - .. - -. .-.-.- / -.. - -. .-. - / .- ... -.- / - . / ... - .- .-.-.-


	3. Rooms to Let

**I'm gonna try make this weekly but no promises.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE: Rooms to Let <strong>

Susan stirred in her bed, by the time she got back to Modesto it was past midnight and the party was over. Most had gone home to bed, including Nathan, not knowing how long she was going to be.

When Susan got in, she was exhausted; she almost collapsed onto the bed. Nathan was always a heavy sleeper and never woke up. She didn't even get changed and instead went to sleep in her outfit.

The morning sun was breaking and the light shone through the window and touched her face. Groggily she opened a sleepy eye and saw Nathan sleeping on her pillow. She slowly shuffled over so her face was right next to him. Her breathing gently blowing his untidy brown hair, eventually he stirred and saw Susan smiling at him, he returned the smile with a dreamy expression.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he said sleepily, "When'd you get in last night?"

"Late. You were already asleep. Seems you didn't get changed either,"

Nathan looked befuddled then he remembered he still had his werewolf getup on; he had taken his eye contacts and shirt off but his wolf teeth and dark face paint were still on, "Heh, well people say I'm grizzly when I wake up!"

Susan chuckled.

"So what was the emergency last night?" he asked.

"A long story that can wait." She said, "What I want to do now is pick up from where we left off,"

Nathan grinned, shuffling over till he was at her mouth. He placed his hands below her lower lip and pushed them up, then he planted his lips to hers. Susan closed her eyes and puckered, squeezing her lips together and pushing them into Nathans face. Nathan then began stroking her chin and started increasing his kisses, he then began making his way from her mouth and continued his kisses along her cheek.

Susan's every sense was on Nathans kissing and it sent shivers down her body, her mouth began to twitch as Nathan began moving down to her neck, planting a kiss every few inches.

Then he reached the top of her breastbone, this made her let out a tiny gasp as her hand slid down her body and under the covers.

"_Nathan…_"

_I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY 'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES, I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY…_

"That ruddy phone!" groaned Nathan as the bedside phone rang.

Susan, having snapped out of her trance, reached over and picked up the phone, irritated herself, "Hello…You do realize what time it is?...I'm in bed, obviously…What, now?...Can't this wait till later when I've woken up?...al-right I'll be there as soon as I can." She sighed and hung up the phone.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. If it's important then you gotta go." Said Nathan.

Susan smiled at how understanding he was, she crawled out of bed and walked over to the closet. Nathan had just a moment to admire the giantess' derriere, the outfit she wore highlighted every curve on her body.

"So what is the emergency?" he called.

"They didn't say much but I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with the emergency last night," Susan's voice emanating from the closet as she got changed.

"What was the emergency last night?" he asked.

"Giant woman terrorizing LA."

"Yeah, I…wait. What?"

"Believe me, it happened, I got the bruised ribs to prove it."

"So there's another giant woman out there now?"

"Well we managed to bring her down but I got the feeling that this is what they are calling me in for. Maybe Dr Cockroach has found out what happened to her?"

"Hope so," said Nate, "You wouldn't be so special if someone was taking your title of Giant Model of the Year,"

"She's a waitress," she pointed out, "And it'll be a cold day in hell before someone overshadows me!"

She came out wearing her traditional black monster uniform. Walking over to the bed and lightly kissed him on the head before leaving.

"See you later." He said, lying down on the large bed.

"Bye bye, Scooby." She giggled.

* * *

><p><em>Area 52, Main Entrance<em>

_Location: [N/A]_

Susan was on her way to the lobby where the others were said to be. In order to get there she had to walk through the cell blocks, the place where she and her friends used to be kept before they got their freedom.

These days they were just empty cells, hundreds and hundreds of cold, empty, metal cells, except for one.

She came to a cell that was closed and through the door window she could see Jennifer Morgan, still unconscious and now wearing a similar uniform to hers. As she pressed on she passed a glance at the next cell and almost tripped over.

There in the cell…was another giant woman. This one had longer, darker hair but Susan couldn't see much else as she had her back to her, curled up on the bed and appeared to be crying. She was also stark naked, apparently when she had become giant she had torn out of all her clothes.

Susan continued on, speechless at what she had seen. And if that hadn't given her a shock, the next cell did. There was another one.

Unlike the others, she was sitting up with her head buried in her hands. She too was naked so Susan decided not to be a peeping tom and carried on.

General Monger and the monsters were gathered in the lobby, discussing the latest events. Susan entered, looking bewildered.

"Take it you saw them?" asked the General.

"Where…how….what...?" was all she could say.

"About an hour after you left we got another report from Sacramento about another giantess attack. Fortunately this one was already subdued…"

"Found the poor thing hiding in a nearby wood crying." Said Dr Sprocket.

"Then there was another from Oakland," said Dr Cockroach.

"And then there was…"

"There's a fourth?" exclaimed Susan.

"A couple are en route to the facility and several more are being tracked down, we're spread out right now trying to round them up and ship them here." Said Monger, "Link, Fang and B.O.B are currently trying to apprehend another in Sunnyvale. Seems various women all over California are suddenly experiencing growth spurts!"

"Have you figured out why?" Susan asked Dr Cockroach.

"I took a blood sample, eventually, from our first guest but the results are taking their time to process,"

"And all the while we're getting more reports of women suddenly growing and going on rampages!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Maybe they're angry they can't find clothes that fit?" said T.O.M innocently.

"Or…," pondered Dr Cockroach, "Whatever's making these women grow can affect their mental state in some cases. Jennifer Morgan was totally unresponsive and only acted in rage, maybe some just can't help but act wildly."

"And others are distressed at what's happening to them…" said Susan, remembering the girl crying in the second cell.

"I can't confirm anything till I get those results back, and even then I'm gonna need to take samples from others to determine if the cause is the same," said Dr Cockroach.

"You eggheads get to it, this is your priority now, find a way to stop this!" said Monger.

The scientists saluted and rushed off to their labs.

"Alright, the rest of ya, ma men are out there herding these giant women back here but they need help,"

T.O.M saluted with one of his vines and dashed off to the hangar closely followed by Rex. Susan was about to follow them when Monger called her over.

"Ginormica, a word?"

"What is it, General?"

"Ah've been getting a lot of questions asked about what's goin on here, and many have been asking if you have something to do with this…"

"ME? That's ridiculous! How can I be…"

"Exactly what I told them, though with a few more harsh sentences. They just think, you being the first giant human on the planet, that you are somehow causing these women to enlarge. I don't believe a word of that crap but I just need to know from you that this has nothing to do with you,"

"I'm not responsible for this, General. I swear."

"I believe you. Now, you'd better get to the others, the latest report was from Berkeley."

Susan nodded and ran off to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p>.. ..-.  -.-. .-.. .- .- ... / - -.-. -.. - -. .- .-.. -.. .-. ... / -.. . - - -. ... / -.-. .- -. / ..-. .. -. -.. / - . / - ... . -. / .. / - .. -. ... - / -... . / .- -... .-.. . / - - / . ... -.-. .- .-. . .-.-.-


	4. They Check In, They Don't Check Out

**FOUR: They Check In, They Don't Check Out**

_Area 52, Lobby_

_One Week Later…_

Susan walked up and down the lobby whilst she was on the phone to her sister. She had been so busy with the giantess dilemma that she hardly had time to herself.

"Yes it is true…about 150 in the last 7 days…No; you stay right there on the island. This is your break away from problems, I can handle it…so, how is it over there? Suzie caught a shark? Yes, it is a good thing you made her let it go…Holly wants to talk to me? Go on, put her on…Hello Holly…"

For a moment there was silence then came what sounded like someone blowing bubbles, Susan couldn't help but laugh.

"You looking after mommy and daddy?" she asked her niece.

"…_a-baa-baa…_" came the response.

Susan beamed as she was passed back to Sarah, "Anyway, Sis, I'll call you back when this mess is under control…whenever that is…okay, enjoy the rest of your holiday. Bye!"

Susan thought to herself after hanging up the phone, when was this crisis going to be under control? So far in the last week 156 women had grown without warning. The damage was escalating throughout California and Dr Cockroach & Sprocket were still no nearer to determining what was causing this or how to stop it.

She began walking down the prison cells again, over the week there had been two types of giantess', the feral and the distressed. The feral couldn't be reasoned with and had to be subdued in a separate cell block away from those who came peacefully.

She peered through the windows of the cell blocks with the calm women in, they were allowed visitors for a few hours if they wanted loved ones to see them as they were now, most were still wearing what they had left on when they had grown, the tailors had run out of material to make new uniforms so many had to stay unclothed.

Finally she reached the mad scientists' lab where the duo were still pacing up and down, typing random equations on computers and pouring chemicals into various odd-shaped beakers.

"Hey, docs, any progress?" she asked.

The doctors spun round in surprise, they were so deep in thought that they didn't hear Susan arrive or see her poke her head in the doorway.

"Ah, sorry, my dear," said Dr Sprocket, "Just a little on edge!"

"Still no luck then?"

"We've collected blood samples from nearly every female that's come into this facility and still the computer won't hurry up with results!" huffed Dr Cockroach, scratching the whiskers on his red skinned chin.

"We've be given some details about the latest batch to arrive," said Sprocket, picking up a clipboard with notes on, "There's a 32 year old school teacher from Fresno, a 28 year old who works as a mechanic, a 33 year old fitness instructor, an alleged lesbian couple…"

"Well we've seen weirder," said Susan.

"Well, there is rumor going round," Dr Cockroach began to whisper, "That in the feral cell block is Miss Lindsay Connor!"

"The movie actress?"

"In the middle of a film shoot in Hollywood apparently. Went berserk and tore the filming set to ruins. She's now drugged up like the others."

"And we still don't know what links them all apart from the fact that they are all female?"

"I…"

The main computer began beeping and a red light began flashing as a long sheet of figures was printed from it. The doctors were scrambling over each other to get their first, Dr Cockroach being the victor, tore the results from the computer and began reading it. His antennas twitching as his eyes darting from one side of the sheet to the other. Then he stopped.

"What is it, Doctor?" asked Susan.

"Tell us, dear friend," said Sprocket, "What have we uncovered?"

The bug scientist looked at Susan, "My dear, are you sure you had nothing whatsoever to do with this?"

"What? Of course I'm sure! I told the General! Why are you asking me this?"

"Because all these women…have Quantonium in their blood."

* * *

><p><em>Newport Beach, California<em>

_Present Time…_

Kylie Daniels stamped on drink huts and flattened umbrellas with her feet. She had been posing with other girls in the Miss Newport competition, or she was before she suddenly increased in size. Scaring everyone else off, including the photographers, made her angry. Her swimwear was still intact but now stretched to its limits.

Half a mile away, Sergeant Buster had stationed his men near the river, making sure the city had been evacuated and sectioned off.

Link, B.O.B, T.O.M and Fang were on hand to deal with the latest case. Fang being allowed out as Eclipse was going through one of her mood swings.

"Right, Sarge," said Link, "Just point us in the right direction and we'll take care of the rest!"

"She's near the Balboa Bay club, currently ripping it apart. As before, neutralize with minimal force, we don't want bloodshed."

"Please, Sarge," said Link, "We got this."

B.O.B looked at his hands, "Where?"

"At the Balboa club thingy, come on!" said Fang.

And the four monsters made their way towards the resort and the giantess destroying it.

Kylie was punching holes in the walls and tearing the tiles off the roof, she was looking for the photographer who had run off. Then she heard a whistle behind her. She turned and saw four monsters facing her.

"Alright, Toots," said Link, "We're here to take your high hiney back to prison so if you'll just make it easy on yourself and come quietl-"

She kicked the fish ape and he disappeared over the horizon, landing somewhere in the sea.

Fang quickly reacted as the giantess slammed her fist down, missing the snake but cracking marble flooring. T.O.M then nudged B.O.B at something he saw, "Do you see what I see?"

B.O.B looked over to a crushed drinks hut, in the wreckage was…"Sodas!"

The brainless pair went over and began drinking all the drinks they could find. Leaving Fang on his own to deal with rampaging beauty contestant.

She snarled and growled as she tried to grab the snake but he was too flexible and soon he was wrapping himself round her body. She was now in a bind, Fang now had her wrapped up tightly but didn't know what to do next.

He could feel Kylie starting to force her way free, pushing her arms apart and stretching his body. Fang tried to constrict but her strength was too great and soon Fang's body gave way under the strain and he fell off the giantess like a broken rubber band.

He had only a second to pick himself up off the floor when Kylie slammed her fist down, the snake dived out the way but the impact itself sent him flying into a wall, rendering him out cold.

With the fish ape several miles at sea and the mutant snake now out of action, there was only two left to calm the raging beauty.

_BUUUURP!_

"Woooo! A lot of bubbles in that one!" said B.O.B.

The giantess saw the other two monsters by the crushed drinks hut, no doubt they were gonna try and attack her too, so she decided to kill them. She stomped over to them, towering way over the pair as they continued drinking fizzy drinks.

Her large shadow casting over them caught their attention; they looked up and saw the giant girl bearing down on them.

"Hi," said B.O.B, "Wanna Cola?"

She stomped B.O.B flat, smearing him like a piece of dirt. But when she lifted her foot, the blue goo was stuck to her like a piece of chewing gum and no matter how hard she pulled it would not come off.

Getting angrier, she slammed her hand down on the talking tomato. But the moment she smacked her hand down on him, his vines wriggled through her fingers and wrapped themselves round her arm. She was now stuck to the floor with her arm being consumed in wild vines.

She staggered back, with B.O.B sticking to her feet and T.O.M gripping her arm she wasn't looking where she was treading. Her free foot was on the edge of the pool and with her other foot unable to free itself she lost her footing, falling back and hitting her head on the other edge of the pool, knocking her unconscious.

B.O.B and T.O.M finally let go of her and stood at the edge of the pool, looking over the still giantess.

"Maybe she wanted a Diet?" said T.O.M.

Link finally pulled himself onto the beach, having to swim all the way back, and saw the giantess lying still with B.O.B and T.O.M standing victorious over her.

"_You gotta be kidding me!_"

Kylie was chained up and loaded into the jet. The four monsters were reunited and stood with Buster.

"We just got an urgent message from Dr Cockroach; you four are to return to base immediately."

"Beats getting your tail kicked by a woman." Muttered the fish ape.

"Relax," said T.O.M as they boarded another jet, "Here, have a soda,"

* * *

><p><em>Area 52, Monster Common Room<em>

_One Hour Later…_

The monsters were all gathered around Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket, General Monger stood next to them.

"Alright, Doc," said Link, "What's this about?"

"The tests came back about what made these women enlarge, seems they were all changed the same way," said Dr Cockroach.

"How?" asked T.O.M.

"They all have Quantonium in their bodies." Said Sprocket.

Everyone then turned to look at Susan, who sat there with her head dipped, wishing everyone would stop looking at her.

Monger was the first to look back at the scientists, "Are you sure about this, Docs? It's nothing else that could have caused this?"

"We our studying the sample more thoroughly now but it is definite that Quantonium is involved." Said Dr Cockroach.

"My dear," said Sprocket, "We are going to need to run tests on you."

"Wha…why?" she said.

"We need to find out how the element in your body ended up in all the others, you may have been emanating the energy from your body without realizing."

"That's…that's ridiculous!" she protested.

"Nether the less," said Monger, "It is best that you go with them and make sure."

"What about the meteorite that hit Susan?" asked Link, "Maybe that caused it?"

"It's been safely stored in Area 51 since it landed." Said the General.

"We'll need to study that too," said Sprocket, "We need to eliminate suspects before finding the culprit."

"I'll have my men deliver it to you ASAP. Now, Ginormica, follow the doctors to the lab and-"

A soldier rushed into the room and skidded to a halt next to the General.

"What's this, we're having an important discussion?" he said.

"Forgive me, sir," panted the soldier, "But we've had another report of a giantess report!"

"So? What's with the urgency to report it to me? Have Sergeant Buster send his troops to the location,"

"It's in Omaha, Nebraska." Said the soldier.

"But-But that's in another state!" said Fang.

Then another soldier dashed in and stopped next to the first, "Sir, another report!"

"Where?"

"Madrid."

"SPAIN?"

The monsters were open mouthed, then Dr Cockroach spoke up, "Listen, we need to get these tests done immediately. Whatever's causing this…its spreading. And if we don't find a way to stop it…we could have millions of Ginormica's swarming the planet!"

* * *

><p>.. .-. ...- .  ..-. - ..- -. -.. / .- / .-. .-.. .- ... - .. -.-. / ... .-. - - -. .-.-.- / .. - / -. - -. -. .- / - .-. -.- / - - / -.. .. -. / - -.- / .- .- -.- / - ..- - .-.-.-


	5. The Questions to Answers

**Would have uploaded yesterday but had problems logging on.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE: The Questions to Answers<strong>

Susan sat on her bed, machines buzzing around her and wires connected to her arm and face. For the last three days she had been in the docs' lab, cramped, bored and still adamant that she was not the cause of this giantess outbreak. She knew, deep down, the others believed her.

The giantess situation had indeed gone global, every day now there were at least 230 new cases of giantess appearances or attacks. The facility was, for the first time, starting to run out of cells. Monger had taken complete control of the situation; Area 52 was to only hold patients from the Americas. Any other sightings would have to be sent to special bases set up across the world for the giantess' to be detained.

Dr Harman worked with Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket. Partly because she was Susan's doctor and also for support. She wanted these accusations tossed aside and for Susan to get back out there and save the world like she knew she wanted too.

At last, after every test possible, the final results were in.

"Well?" asked Susan, impatiently.

The doctors read the notes over and over to make sure they were correct.

"You are clear, my dear," said Sprocket, "You are not responsible."

"Well of course she's not!" said Dr Harman, "I could have told you that!"

"It's okay, Olga," said Susan, "I'm just glad it's finally in writing."

The door opened and Monger flew in on his jetpack, the overhanging crane followed carrying a large crate, it lowered into the middle of the room, by the sound of touchdown it was quite heavy.

"What's the 411, Doc's?" he asked.

Susan looked at Harman, "_411?_" she whispered. Olga just smirked.

"Susan is clear, general," said Dr Cockroach. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Brought out of Area 51 storage. Ginormica, if you can do the honors…"

Susan dug her fingers into the crate lid and tore it off, inside it made Susan shiver for a second. She reached inside and lifted a large shining rock with holes all over it.

"Is that it?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"The very meteorite that turned me into Ginormica." Said Susan.

She began to weigh it in her hands as Monger landed next to the doctors.

"So Susan is innocent, good. I knew it all along, but it's safe to be sure," he said.

"But that does leave more questions than answers. If she's not irradiating Quantonium then what's causing all this?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"You studying more of those girls' blood?" asked Monger.

"We think there's more than just Quantonium in there so we're doing a much closer examination." Said Dr Sprocket.

"What is the current state, General?" asked Dr Harman.

"My men and the rest of the world's military are devoting their time and resources in containing this threat. So far the total big gal count is in the two thousands and rising all the time!"

"Dear god." Whispered Dr Harman.

"So far we've managed to get the new cases rounded up, sedated and contained. My monsters are working overtime but unless we find an explanation to this they'll soon tire,"

"If we can just find a clue then we can…then we can…then we…my dear, what are you looking at?"

Susan had stopped turning the meteorite in her hands and was now focusing on a particular part of it.

"There's something on here, look!"

She lowered the space rock to them and they focused on where her finger was.

"Is that a…chip?" asked Sprocket.

"And the rest of it is still intact, how could a chunk have broken off when the rest of it survived earth fall?" she asked.

"Unless…someone took a piece before we contained it after your capture!" said Monger, his teeth now gritting and fists clenched.

"You sure it's not just fallen off whilst in the crate?" asked Dr Harman.

"Positive. The crates empty." Said Susan.

"So what…we're saying someone took a chunk off the meteorite to try and obtain Quantonium?" asked Sprocket.

"With a chisel by the look of it." Said Dr Harman.

"It's the best theory we have so far, we need to finish these tests!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Does this mean I can go now?" asked Susan.

"If you feel up to it then you can report to the hangar bay where you'll be dispatched to the next report sighting." Said Monger.

"Thanks, General." She saluted and left the docs to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

><p><em>San Antonio, Ibiza<em>

_11:39pm…early…_

Francine Altman and Gary, the guy she had just met, burst into the restroom. Their arms groping every part of the other and their tongues dueling to get down the others throat. The guy slammed into a cubicle door as Francine ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"You know…I don't even know your name," he managed to say between the kisses.

Francine just took his hand and put it on her chest.

"Overrated, names!" he shrugged.

The two locked lips again as his hands caressed her buttocks and lifted her over to the basins. He set her down as she unzipped his fly and the pair began to have sex. Francine was in ecstasy, the rush of pleasure and warmth that shot through her body made her tingle.

Gary was having as much fun as she was till he felt an increasing weight on his hands. Francine was still sitting on them but she couldn't be responsible. Francine's moans were getting louder, much, much louder.

He opened his eyes and the sight of Francine's heaving chest was before him. It wasn't possible, she was eye level with him a minute ago. He tried to pull away but she had her arms wrapped round him as her thrusts got stronger and stronger. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see what was happening.

For Francine it was a thrill she never wanted to end. Gary was more like a kid that wanted to get off a scary ride.

At last Francine climaxed, collapsing on the wall mirror, cracking it. Her arms finally releasing Gary and he fell to the floor. She finally opened her eyes and saw Gary and everything else had gotten smaller.

Her face went from bliss to horror. She looked at her hands and saw her watch snap off her wrist. The feeling she had felt was still there but it wasn't a sexual feeling, she realized now that it was her body growing.

"This can't be happening!" she cried.

"You're…you're one of them!" shrieked Gary as he dashed for the door.

"Wait!" she reached for him but her enlarging hand smacked into the closing door.

Her buttocks crushed the basins and she fell to the floor. She stood up but her head hit the ceiling, kneeling down she could feel the changes happening. She could feel her body shifting under her skin, her skin that was stretching further and further. The tightening across her chest and hips was too much and sure enough her clothes tore away leaving her naked.

She covered her modesty as she felt her head hit the ceiling again and she was still kneeling. Francine began to cry loudly over the booming club music in the background.

A couple of bouncers who had been told of a ruckus in the restroom ran in to see what was going on, they saw the giantess and ran straight back out.

The ceiling started to crack, plaster falling from the gaps as Francine tried to lower herself further but she was fast running out of room. Her lengthening legs crushed the toilet cubicles and her elbow pinned the door shut.

"SOMEONE HELP _MEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEE!_"

She finally burst through the ceiling, then the next, till finally she grew out of the club. She looked around and all she could see were roof tops and the night sky. She could hear people screaming below her. Reaching 50 feet, she stepped out of the hole and into the manic street. Around her feet, people were fleeing from the club, now aware there was a giantess attacking them.

Francine however was not attacking them, she was scared, terrified. All these people running away from her made her feel like a freak. Ashamed of appearance she ran behind the club and crouched down in the back alley. Hugging her knees and shutting her teary eyes tightly.

"_Wake me up. Wake me up. Wake me up._" She repeated.

Half an hour passed and Francine didn't move. All she wanted to do was cry till whatever had happened to her had passed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there."

She looked up and saw a friendly face smiling at her. She had blue eyes and white hair. She looked familiar.

"You're _*sniff*_ that monster Ginormica, aren't you?" she sniffed.

"Yes I am. My name is Susan Murphy. What's yours?"

"Francine Altman." She wiped away her tears.

"Come with me, Francine. I'll take you somewhere where people won't scream at you and will try to help you."

Francine took Susan's hand and pulled her to her feet. In Susan's other hand was a large tarpaulin.

"Took it from a construction site. Beats walking o'naturelle."

Francine wrapped it round her body, it wasn't ideal but she didn't feel so exposed anymore. "Thank you."

Susan helped Francine out onto the street again. It was now deserted except for some soldiers. "They're good guys," Susan reassured her, "They'll take you to safety."

There was a loud bang down the other end of the street and another giantess appeared. She still had her shirt on and her jeans were stretched into hot pants. This one was feral as she punched and kicked the buildings.

Susan rolled her eyes and looked at Francine, "Go with the men, I'll take care of this."

Francine stepped back as Susan marched up to the new girl.

"Alright I think that's enough clubbing for you today?"

The girl swung her fist hard at Susan but she merely caught it in her palm. She clamped down as the feral girl struggled to free herself. Susan then began to grow taller till she was ten feet above her. Her hair doubled in length and her muscles bulged. She had turned into Mega Ginormica.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" she gave a mild punch to the woman's stomach but it was enough to knock the wind out of her and render her unconscious.

Mega Ginormica picked up the unconscious woman and carried her over to Francine who was wide eyed. She didn't think she had to crane her neck up to look at anyone now.

"How did you do that?"

"Lifestar." She said, looking to the white gem on her necklace, "Been coming in useful these days. Come on."

The three giantesses accompanied the soldiers back to the temporary base. After that, Susan would have to respond to another encounter someplace else. She couldn't see an end to any of this.

* * *

><p><em>Main Science Lab, Area 52<em>

_Early hours of the morning…_

Dr Cockroach hadn't slept, he hadn't shaved, he hadn't eaten and he hadn't washed. He was starting to make a smell that even his cockroach side was finding repulsive. He stayed at his workbench where a dozen computers, notes and chemicals were scattered around. He was using a powerful telescope to examine a sample of blood from one of the giantess'. He had gotten tired of waiting for the scanners to bare results and decided to do it the old fashioned way.

Dr Sprocket had used up all his energy and had to power down. He was now in the corner, motionless and plugged into an electrical socket. And with Susan cleared, Dr Harman had gone home but was asked by General Monger if she could return later to help with the investigation.

Dr Cockroach peered through the scope. Setting aside the red blood cells, he could see a green mist swirling around like ink in water, the Quantonium was there. He then looked up in confusion. _But Quantonium bonded with cells didn't it? _He peered in again and could see smaller swirls that were differently colored floating close to the Quantonium, almost as if it was drawn to it. Trying to form a layer around it.

"_What are those…things?_" he thought. "_They seem to be coupled to the energy, almost supporting it._"

He looked up again, his brain was a traffic jam of theories. A piece of meteorite was missing and now women were being found with Quantonium in their blood. This couldn't be a natural cause, someone was behind this. Then a thought flashed through all his theories that made him shudder…

"_The only person mad enough to accomplish something like this is…me!_"

* * *

><p>.- ..- ... -  .- / ..-. . .- / - - .-. . / ..-. . . - / .- -. -.. / .. .-. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..-. .-. . .


	6. Colored Pieces to the Puzzle

**Theres a lot of talk in this one so apologies if you find it too much.**

* * *

><p><strong>SIX: Colored Pieces to the Puzzle<strong>

It had been three months since Jennifer Morgan had terrorized Glendale. Since then the giant women population had rocketed to nearly two million and rising. Thankfully the daily increase had slowed from a thousand per day to just under a hundred. But to Monger it wasn't enough. His facility was now so full that many had to share cells.

The inmates however had eventually gotten over the initial shock and distress of their situation and had even been allowed out of their cells to visit fellow cell mates, even meeting up in groups to talk about things. Anything to keep their thoughts off what had happened to them.

The women in the feral cell block had to remain sedated because their behavior had not improved. One was brought out of sedation and nearly tore her cell to pieces. They all had to remain under till a cure was found.

Susan walked down a cell block that was a lot livelier that she had ever known it. Women her size walking freely down the halls, some with relatives on their shoulders or hands, chatting and laughing with one another. She found it weird that this was her favorite place right now, she felt normal and not so different to everyone else.

It was a shame her sister couldn't be here to see this but she and her family had been ordered to stay on Monster Island till the situation on the mainland had been resolved.

Which hopefully would be soon, Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket had called the General and the others to the sitting room where they said they had made a breakthrough.

Susan walked past many open cells, some were empty, some had groups of girls having a good long chat, and some even smiled and waved at her. Then she came to one that was away from all the activity, she could hear sounds coming from it, like someone in pain. She peered through the window…and quickly looked away in shock. Bright red, she hurried along. She should've remembered that was the lesbian couple's cell.

* * *

><p>The others were all gathered in the monsters sitting room, Butterflyosaurus looking through the central chamber window. Fang was also there, looking tired and worn, apparently monsteralien babies were difficult to look after.

Susan finally came in, the color in her face returning to normal. She sat down on her seat next to B.O.B and Link who were waiting for the docs to start.

They were stood next to their work bench that had numerous items sprawled all over it. Including a box that held different colored containers.

The docs were shadows of their former selves. Months without washing, sleep and eating very little had taken their toll. Dr Cockroach's red head had lost color and he had a very unkempt beard. Dr Sprocket's mouth was covered in rust (a robot beard?) and his arm pits seemed to be coated in oil, it was leaking all over his lab coat.

"Right…are we all here?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"I don't think I'm all here!" B.O.B said.

"You're never _all_ _there_!" sighed Link.

"I mean someone stepped on me earlier and I think a bit of me might still be on their foot!"

"That's enough!" Monger cut in, "Docs, we're all here now what you got for us?"

"After months of breaking down samples of blood and examining every cell we could find we have established…"

"…that the energy in the victims' blood is NOT Quantonium!" Dr Sprocket finished.

"But before you said it was!" said Susan.

"That's what the scanners recognized it as, closer inspection revealed it to be a kind of synthetic!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Fake Quantonium?" frowned Monger.

"We call it QNA. Quantonium Neutron Alternative." Said Sprocket.

"But didn't you say someone had stolen a piece off of the Quantonium meteorite?" asked Link.

"Yes, but we figure that only residual energy was left, not enough to go on. So whoever did this instead would have tried to use the meteor energy as a reference, the QNA contains various smaller elements within it to keep it stable, one especially is the Neural Blood that brought those pumpkins to life,"

"Not really surprised there, there was so much of that stuff to scoop up it wouldn't have surprised me if someone had nicked some of it." Said Monger.

Link rubbed his eyes, "So, someone tried to create Quantonium but couldn't find the means to so used a meteor fragment to create their own version? Anyone thinking a certain blue alien is behind this?"

Fang shot a dark look at Link, "Don't you dare accuse my wife of this!" he snarled.

"He was referring to Gallaxhar, Fang." Susan assured him, "But it's not possible. Gallaxhar is dead."

"Nothing survived that explosion. We found nothing but ashes in the wreckage." Monger told them, "It ain't an extra-terrestrial attack."

"But that's not all we discovered," said Dr Sprocket, looking like he had been looking forward to this part.

"What else did you find?" asked T.O.M.

"Seems whoever did this wasn't paying too much attention to detail. Even closer inspection found smaller different colored elements that gave off the same power level as the Quantonium. The perpetrator must have overlooked it and left it in the mix whilst creating this QNA. So these in fact are actual Quantonium elements. Seems they were floating around with the green Quantonium like pilot fish to a shark."

"There are other kinds?" she asked, fascinated.

"Indeed, but only small traces, the larger element was what fused with you and these were left inside the meteorite. We've managed to collect it all up and put it in these four containers." Said Sprocket.

"And there are Quantonium's that do different things?" asked Monger.

"Indeed." Said Dr Cockroach, "We can establish that Green Quantonium increases size and strength,"

"And changes hair color."

"…and changes hair col-Quiet, B.O.B. There are four others: Red, Yellow, Blue and Indigo."

"Just like a rainbow."

"Just like a rain-Shush T.O.M! We don't know what they can do yet though."

"Why don't you test them on one of the patients?" asked Fang.

"Cos we're trying to REMOVE Quantonium from their bodies, not ADD. And the elements in their bodies is not as stable as Susan's." Dr Sprocket informed.

"Then use it on Susan." Said the snake.

"WHAT? I…NO!" Susan protested. Standing up sharply.

"Come on, Suz. What could possibly happen?" said Link.

"ANYTHING could possibly happen!" she snapped, "What if I...develop two heads?"

"Imagine the head ache,"

"Shut it, B.O.B. My dear, these containers are yo-yo operated," said Dr Cockroach.

"What in the heck does that mean, Doc?" asked Monger.

"Means we can send out the energy by pressing the first button and then we can retract it again by pressing the next button. We can retract the energies if it gets too rough."

"You sure it'll be alright?" she asked nervously.

"Any discomfort and let us know, we'll drain it right out of you again." Said Sprocket.

Susan walked into the middle of the room, took a deep breath and looked at the doctors, "Okay, do it."

Dr Cockroach reached over and took a container from the desk, "This is the Red Quantonium. Ready? Here we go,"

He pressed a switch on the side and a river of red mist streamed out. It snaked towards Susan and began entering her body, she clenched her fists and had her eyes welded tight shut.

The tingling sensation she hadn't felt since her wedding day had returned. Then it ended. She opened her eyes and looked herself all over, there was no change.

"How do you feel, my dear?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"I feel fine. Are you sure those things actually…_nkkkh…guuughh…_"

"Susan?"

She had her mouth shut tight and her cheeks blown up. She felt her jaw and looked in shock. She opened her mouth and everyone jumped back, her mouth was no longer the keeper of pearly white teeth, but razor sharp fangs.

Then she felt her hands itching, as she watched them they began sprouting claws from the tips of her fingers and her skin was getting harder, like scales.

Her facial features were changing too, her eyes were red, small horns sprouting from her forehead and her hair turning a dark red.

Just when she thought it was over she felt a terrible pain in her back, she doubled over screaming.

"That's it! I'm recalling it!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Wait! She's holding her hand out! She wants to keep going!" said Monger.

Susan was determined to see this thing through, she grit her chisel like teeth as the pain in her back escalated. Along her back, her spine seemed to be bulging out of her body, then with one massive scream, large spikes ripped out of her back where her spine was.

"Is it over?" whimpered T.O.M through his hands.

Susan hoped so, then there was another pain, this time on her shoulder blades, it felt as bad as the last one, she took a deep breath and with one effort she forced out whatever it was trying to free itself from her body. A giant pair of scaly wings exploded out of her back. B.O.B and T.O.M were screaming like girls.

"Incredible!" said Dr Sprocket, "Red Quantonium turns you into a dragon!"

Susan stood up, the pain finally gone, replaced with what felt like a comforting warmth flowing through her body, she looked herself all over again. Her skin was replaced with tough scales and her wings flapped, temporarily lifting her off the ground.

"Geez, I'm a flaming dragon!"

"_Flaming_. Good one." Sniggered Link.

"So now what? I think we've established what Red Quantonium d-" she hiccupped and some flame spat out of her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth before she sneezed or something.

"Apart from the painful transition, any un-comfortableness, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"None at all. I feel just like I did before. Though my clothes are a little torn now!"

"I'll call the tailors and have a special replacement uniform made ready for you." Said Monger, he tapped his watch and began speaking quietly into it.

"Good. I'll retract the Red Quantonium now." Dr Cockroach pressed another switch and the red mist began making its way back to its container.

The element was back in its box and Susan was back to normal, there was no pain this time, to which she was relieved. Despite the pain in the beginning she found it exciting trying out these different powers, no one knew what was going to happen!

* * *

><p>The next one they tried was the Yellow Quantonium. There was no change in her appearance but when Susan pointed to the doc's desk her arm suddenly stretched out till it touched the wooden desk. Alarmed, she quickly retracted her elongated arm.<p>

"Well, seems Yellow Quantonium turns your body to rubber." Dr Cockroach said thoughtfully.

Blue Quantonium turned Susan into living water and then came Indigo Quantonium,

"Ready?"

"You've asked that four times now," sighed Susan, "Yes, I am."

He pressed the button and a ribbon of deep indigo shot out and was absorbed into Susan. As before there appeared to be no change.

"Just wait, something's bound to happen," said Dr Sprocket.

Everyone leaned forward, Susan could feel their eyes burning into her, she didn't like being stared at.

"Guys, you can stop staring now. This one seems to be a dud, I don't feel anything at all and…why is B.O.B flying?"

Everyone spun round and saw the blob floating in mid-air.

"B.O.B!" Monger shouted, "Have you neglected to mention to me that you had the ability of flight all this time?"

B.O.B was too busy having fun, laughing his usual childish laugh. Then a massive roar erupted from outside, from the window Butterflyosaurus could be seen levitating and she wasn't flapping her wings.

Dr Sprocket turned to the work desk and saw different items start to leave the table. Then he realized.

"It's the Indigo Quantonium! It's given Susan the power of telekinesis!"

"Wha? I'm doing this?" she gasped.

"Yes, just focus and you should be able to control it!"

Susan focused hard, repeating the same words in her head. _Slowly down. Slowly down. Slowly down._

Slowly, everything that was floating was slowly down on the ground again. B.O.B ended up in a splat. He looked sad as he reformed, his fun was over.

"So, that's all of them and they all do different things," summarized Monger.

Dr Sprocket nodded, looking satisfied, "And it's a good thing the Green Quantonium remained dominant in their systems, otherwise we would have a rampage of dragons, rubber and water women and buildings lifting off the ground. Just imagine what would happen if these elements were combined into one,"

"Well we're not going to find out! It is adamant that these elements never reach the outside world. Have them stored away in Area 51, under maximum security." Ordered the General.

"Yes, general!" Dr Sprocket took the containers and made his way to the alien storage facility.

"So we have more pieces to this puzzle, someone is manufacturing a Quantonium knock off and I'm theorizing: testing it on these women to try and perfect it, because all of them are of a similar build to you, my dear. None of them are beyond five years younger or older than you either." said Dr Cockroach.

"But why? And how are they administering it across the world?" asked Susan.

"That," said the mad scientist, "I have yet to find out!"

* * *

><p>-. . .- .-. .-.. -.-  - ... . .-. .


	7. Posse

**Just remember this chapter title is spelt with an 'o'.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN: Posse<strong>

Visiting hours were over and friends and families were shown out of the facility, blind folded so they could not locate where the base was hidden in the desert.

The cell block was still very much active; the guards had been reassigned to the feral block as the rest did not mean any harm. Susan reassured them that they would not cause any trouble.

She made sure they were properly looked after, if someone needed something she would do her best to please them or if a scientist wanted something from them (blood for example) then they would have to put it past Susan first, she didn't want the patients doing things that they did not want to.

The giantesses saw Susan as their idol, almost a mother-figure. She had looked after and tried her best to make them feel comfortable, should one be upset she would be there to comfort them.

Susan felt it was her responsibility to look after them; it wasn't their choice that they should be like this. Just like it was with her. And since the felon behind this was aiming women similar to her she swore that she would protect them till the Doc's found a cure.

Since the crises began she made hundreds of new friends, all of them wanted her to join their little social groups and have a good gossip.

Tonight she was in a large group at the far end of the east wing. A larger cell was filled with over a dozen women including Susan. All of them were either wearing a uniform like hers or wearing sheets to cover themselves like togas. Just another thing Susan had done for them, making sure no one in the prison went unclothed.

The group wanted to hear Susan's stories about the things she had done as Ginormica. She was telling them about when she was fighting Nemesis on his ship The Apocalypse.

"He begged for mercy and I said: 'That pleasure belongs to someone else!' and I tossed him over to Eclipse,"

"Did she kill him?" Fiona asked eagerly.

"Oh course she did! No one who does things like that deserves to go unpunished!" Carol pointed out.

"She ran her sword right through him," Susan continued. This got a small cheer from her audience.

"The bugger deserved it!" said Francine, the one from Ibiza.

"Took a little more than a stab to finish him off but yeah, he was atomized in the end!" Susan finished.

"Wow, and all because of that little rock hanging round your neck?" said Georgina.

Susan held it in her hand, "Yep, the Lifestar, only he and I could use it and now it only works for me. Comes in handy from time to time. They call me Mega Ginormica when I use it but I prefer Ginormega. It just sounds better."

"So that little rock makes you more powerful?" said Fiona.

"That's certainly some unique jewelry you got there." Said Victoria.

"Priceless." Said Carol.

"It also helped me restore my sister back to her monster state. She felt she could protect those she loved better when she was Titana."

"I've been confused about this," asked Kari, "Sarah and those other monsters just appeared out of nowhere, I've heard they aren't actually from around here?"

"Sarah, her parents, T.O.M, Fang, Dr Sprocket and Rex are actually parallel duplicates of ourselves; they came here when their world was under attack. The general managed to destroy them but sealed them off from their world, they've lived here ever since."

"Omigosh," said Abbey, "That's so sad, they can't go back to the world they came from!"

"They've all settled into our world like it's their own. And as far as I'm concerned it IS their own. We even got Sarah registered as my sister as we are biologically the same."

"So despite different parents, you two are sisters by blood?" said Francine.

"We try not to think of the complications. It's just easier not to think about them."

"Where is your sister then?" asked Georgina.

"She's on an island and can't return till this whole dilemma is over."

"I heard she got married?" said Victoria.

"Married a normal guy? How would that even work?" asked Fiona.

"Because they love each other, that's how it worked. That's how they now have twin girls," Susan reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a photograph, "My nieces, Holly and Susannah."

She handed the photo of the happy family to the group; they were all in shock, covering their mouths and tears of happiness in their eyes.

"Oh they're beautiful!"

"Gorgeous!"

"That's the most precious thing in the world!"

Susan was pleased; she knew a photo of her little nieces would really make them happy. Once they finished admiring the baby twins they handed the photo back, all of them with smiles on their faces.

"How old are they?" asked Francine.

"Just over six months, General Monger put a black out on the media so the world and its wife wouldn't come sniffing around to get a look at them. That's why few people know about them."

Just then a head poked round the door, a woman from another group was looking in, "Excuse me, Miss Ginormica?"

"It's Susan. Something wrong?"

"Well, Miss Susan, one of the girls from our wing is upset, we've tried talking to her but she just keeps crying. We don't know what to do!"

Susan looked her group, "I'd better be going anyway, it's been nice talking to you. If you need me again just call,"

"We will. Thank you, Susan." They said.

Susan left the cell with the other woman and followed her down the corridors, "You're names…Sophie, am I right?" she asked her.

"That's right, I'm surprised you remembered! There must be a million women in this prison!"

"Just over 1.1 million over all, and there's about 307 Sophie's but I've been able to memorize names to faces, I've had to exclude those in the feral block!"

"How many of us are there overall?"

"Well the new figures came in recently, I think 6.9 million women have been turned giant! But it's difficult to count them all so it might be different!"

"Geez!" was all Sophie could say.

They eventually reached the North wing where a small group was gathered outside a cell, crying could be heard from it.

"Thank god you're here!" said Tabitha.

"It's Leanne. She won't stop crying and she won't tell us what's wrong!" said Danni.

"Alright, girls," said Susan, "You stay out here and I'll see if I can talk to her."

The women stepped away from the door and Susan walked in, closing the door behind her so there was no eavesdropping.

Leanne had her head buried in her hands, her body twitched every time she sobbed. Her black, shoulder length hair was covering her face that wasn't covered behind her fingers.

Susan sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the weeping giantess looked up at her guest.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Susan asked in a soft voice.

Leanne sniffed back the tears as best she could to get a sentence, "It's m-my son's first b-birthday tomorrow. And I'm n-not going to g-get to see him!"

Susan was saddened by this as Leanne returned to her crying. She had to do something about it.

"Leave it with me. I'll see what I can do."

Leanne looked up at her again, this time a glint of joy was in her blood shot eyes, she didn't think someone was going to try and help her, "T-thank you." She stuttered.

Susan stood up and walked to the door, she then turned to look at Leanne one more time, "I'll be back shortly." She smiled.

A few hours later Susan returned to the cells, most of the women had gone to bed so it was a lot quieter and most of the lights had been switched off.

She lightly knocked on Leanne's door and entered. The giantess was lying on her side on the bed, she had stopped crying and her face was dry of tears.

Susan tip-toed in, not wanting to disturb the neighbors, and spoke quietly, "I had a word with General Monger and he's agreed to have your husband and son visit for the whole day to tomorrow."

Leanne jumped from her bed and threw her arms around Susan. She began sobbing again, but this time it was tears of joy, "Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

"You're welcome." She chuckled, "Now you'd better get to sleep before you wake the rest of the wing!"

"Okay, but still, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" she wiped a tear from her eye.

Susan stepped out of the cell and closed the door, leaving a much cheered up woman inside. She walked back down the corridors, very pleased with herself. She promised to look after these girls and she was going to keep this promise. But for now it was time to retire. She made her way to her private quarters to finally get some rest.

* * *

><p>Following their success in finding the other Quantonium elements, Dr Cockroach had rewarded himself with an hours break, finally having a wash and a shave after Link had teased him for having an appearance that would scare even cockroaches away.<p>

He was examining the QNA substance itself, once all other substances had been removed, "The particle sequencing of this element is astonishing. In fact hardly anyone could have accomplished this, except for those with a 300+ IQ. So that leaves me, Dr Sprocket, Stephen Hawking on a good day and…"

His antennas went erect.

"Oh no! It can't be. After all this time, he couldn't have…?"

* * *

><p>.. .-. -  ..-. .-. . . .-.-.- / .. .-. - / -. - -. -. .- / ... .. -.. . / .. -. ... .. -.. . / .- / -. . .- .-. -... -.- / - -.-. -.. - -. .- .-.. -.. ... / - .. .-.. .-.. / - ... . / ... . .- - / -.. .. . ... / -.. - .- -. .-.-.-


	8. Humphrey Redford

**Is it just me or is this the warmest winter we've ever had?**

**Meh, never mind...**

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT: Humphrey Redford<strong>

Dr Cockroach was in the sitting room with General Monger, Dr Sprocket and Link. The others were all out on duty, rounding up more giantesses that had recently appeared.

B.O.B and Rex were in Nebraska. T.O.M was in Moscow and Fang was in Singapore with Eclipse, their baby, Jacobra, was being looked after by Susan's parents whilst she was away. Fang decided it was best for his wife to get some air after being cooped up for months.

The doors opened and Susan walked in wearing her black tank top and shorts. She had been in the gym with several other women; they had been given access to it in for general exercise and a way to pass the time.

She collapsed on the sofa, her face was red and her skin was sweaty. She wiped her forehead with her towel, "So Doctor? What have you found out?" she asked.

"I believe we may have our first suspect, my dear!" he announced.

The others looked at him with interest; Susan leaned forward so as to join in.

"I was studying the molecular sequencing of the QNA and the pattern I found seemed familiar to me, it was then I remembered…"

He opened a draw in his work desk and pulled out a large portfolio entitled: THE LIFE OF A GENIUS (MOI)

"Seriously?" asked Link as Dr Cockroach blew away the dust on the cover.

"All will be explained in a minute," he said as he thumbed through the many photos. Hundreds of pages with dozens of photos, newspaper clippings and certificates on every page.

Finally he found what he was looking for; he pulled it out and placed it in the scanner. The enlarged image showed up on the monitor, it was grainy and colorless but showed a dozen young people in white coats gathered in a lab.

"Oxford University, 1950. Note the rather handsome chap to the left,"

"Yeah I see him but which one are you?" sniggered Link. Dr Cockroach ignored him.

"That's you, Doc?" asked Susan.

"Yes, my pre-cockroach days. Now if you look to the right of me you'll notice a somewhat less charming fellow,"

A frail looking boy with long greasy hair. He hunched over till he was almost obscured by the person sitting in front of him. He had a face only a mother could love, a blind one at that. His eyes were sunken back in his head and dark rimmed. His teeth clearly showed large braces. He was thin too, his belt appeared to be done up to its tightest but still looked like his pants could fall down at any minute.

"That, lady and gentlemen, is Humphrey Redford. He was my lab partner from the day we started our quest of scientific knowledge."

"He looks like an Igor and you're the Dr Frankenstein!" Said Monger.

"Quite, he didn't quite get the gift of good looks,"

"_Boy is that a fact._" Muttered Link.

"Anyways, when we worked together we were unstoppable. No other science group could rival us till one day I discovered, to my disgust, that Humphrey had been copying my ideas from day one, just altering a few details to make it look like it was all his idea! And he got praise for his 'hard work'!"

"That cheating rat!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Indeed. It was then I realized why everyone else called him Horrid Humphrey! Anyway, I exposed his lies to the school and he became a laughing stock, got kicked out of the University with no PhD or anything, he was lucky to keep the 'Dr' part!"

"Lemme guess, he swore revenge?" asked Link.

"Not really with me, the whole world! He was extremely fascinated in nuclear devices, specifically the atomic bomb. Hiroshima and all that. That's when I first realized he was slightly unhinged, always saying he would make one someday!"

"But what makes you think he's responsible for millions of giant women across the planet?" asked Susan.

"The molecular sequencing is identical to the way he did it in class. It was one of his few talents; bio-chemistry was a favorite of his."

"Okay, say he is the guy we're after, how'd he do it? How'd he manage to spread it across the entire globe?" asked Monger.

"Susan knows the answer,"

"I do?" she said, surprised.

"Think about it, something detonated above the world, something green, something few people would ever see, something that could be mistaken for a natural phenomenon…"

"The Green Flash?" she almost shouted in realization.

"The what?" frowned Link.

"Just after we left Monster Island on Halloween we stopped to see the green flash, it happens when the sun sets over the horizon. I thought we'd seen the genuine article,"

"But it was a QNA bomb being detonated over California?" said Monger.

"That's when the first giantess, Jennifer Morgan, appeared shortly afterwards. The wind carried the QNA energy slowly across the planet till it infected all it could find that resembled Susan."

"My god." Breathed Susan.

"Right, so let's go find this Redford jerk!" said Link.

"That won't be easy, he hasn't been seen since he got thrown out of the University, cursing under his breath. He could be anywhere!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Couldn't have gone far if he's in his 80's now?" said Link.

"Don't you worry," said Monger, "I know ways in which to track people down. I'll get some special agents of mine to hunt this guy down and we'll be able to end this nightmare!"

The portrait of the President opened up and a chopper shot out, the pilot landed sharply right next to the General.

"Sir! Sir! Sir!" he called, scrambling out of the chopper, getting caught in the strap and falling to the floor.

"What the heck is it now?" grunted Monger.

The pilot got back to his feet, "Sir, we got ourselves a situation! Bravo squadron was transporting one of the giant women, a Christina Wood, via Chinook when…"

"Chinook? What happened to the jets?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"They're either being used elsewhere or being repaired from the struggle them women keep putting up," said Monger, "So I guess this one was feral?"

"Not quite, sir, she was just being un-cooperative so we had to tranquilize her so we could attach the cables to her and the Chinooks. Anyways, they were across Utah when she regained consciousness…"

"What? Didn't you give her the correct dosage?" said the General.

"Yes, sir, we know the correct amount but she still woke up!"

"Oh god, she must have awoken in mid-air and brought the whole lot down!" said Susan.

"Affirmative, fortunately they radioed in; they're all okay but require medical attention!"

"And the giantess?"

"That's the 'situation' part I've come to tell you, sir. Sir, she's growing again!"

They all glared for a moment.

"W-what?" Susan stuttered.

"The last report they gave us was that she had reached 70 feet and rising!"

"Her QNA must be unstable and be without limit, it doesn't know when to stop the growth process," thought Dr Cockroach.

"Monsters! Get yourselves over there ASAP! I'll get what troops I have left and have them meet you there!"

"Yes, General!" said Dr Sprocket.

They ran for the door and made their way to the hangar where they knew Butterflyosaurus was waiting for them.

"And I thought we were finally making process after all this time?" sighed Link.

* * *

><p>.. ..-.  .. / .-.. .- -.- / .-.. - .- / .-.. - -. -. / . -. - ..- -. ... / - ... . -.- .-. .-.. .-.. / -. .. ...- . / ..- .-. / .-.. - - -.- .. -. -. / ..-. - .-. / - . .-.-.-


	9. Going Up In the World

**Tired and bruised...but I'll keep posting, dammit!**

* * *

><p><strong>NINE: Going Up In the World<strong>

Butterflyosaurus soared across the sky as fast as her wings could let her. Her friends were holding onto her fur for dear life.

Dr Cockroach had to stay behind to help aid the search for Humphrey Redford, Link could be heard muttering, "_Son of a bug!_" every time he nearly lost his grip.

Eventually Butterflyosaurus slowed down allowing her friends to sit up again, Susan tried to get her hair back under control after being blown into a mess for nearly an hour. She was chilly too, having had to leave immediately she didn't have time to change into her uniform, so she stayed with her black tank top and shorts, she rubbed her arms to try and warm herself up.

"Right, according to my GPS reading we're coming up to the incident sight!" said Dr Sprocket.

Link finally climbing back up to the top after losing his grip again, "What about the others?" he wheezed.

"They're too far out and Monger's only managed to spare a handful of troops to assist, they're still loading up and will be about 30 minutes behind!" said the robo-doc.

"Maybe we don't need them anyway," said Link.

"What makes you say that?" asked Susan.

"Well, firstly we have the genuine article with us, aka Ginormica. Secondly we have 350 feet of pure butterfly power. Then there's us, the mad mechanical man and the awesome amphibious ape!"

"So you think we can handle this situation by ourselves?" asked Sprocket.

"Sure, so it's a big woman on the loose? We've handled hundreds in the last few months!" said Link.

"Er, guys?" said Susan, who was looking over Butterflyosaurus' head. She was glaring at something straight ahead.

"What is it, my dear?"

"The report said she was at 70 feet right?"

"And growing, yes. Why?"

They climbed up and joined Susan, looked ahead and nearly fell off in shock. The loose giantess was swatting away the choppers that were hovering around her, at 300 feet.

Christina Wood was terrified, first she had grown just like those others she had seen on the news, she had been tranquilized and transported by Chinooks and now she was growing even bigger. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to go home.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she was so big that her voice had gotten louder.

But still the choppers buzzed around, their blades blowing her long auburn hair. Susan could see the fear on the poor girl's face.

"She's not feral! Those choppers are just gonna get themselves killed! Doc, can you contact them?"

"Already on it, my dear!" he said.

He fiddled with his antenna and his eyes started flickering with green light. He stood still for a moment then came out of his trance, "Done, I've sent a message telling them to pull back!"

"Nice one, Doc!" said Link.

"Right, now lets just make our way to her gently, we don't want to scare her," she said.

Butterflyosaurus growled in agreement, she landed and began to walk over to the giantess who hadn't seen the monsters arrive. The butterfly tapped her on the shoulder; Christina looked round, saw the giant butterfly and screamed.

This in turn made Butterflyosaurus scream, the giantess lashed out in panic, hitting the butterfly in the stomach. B lurched back; the blow shook Susan off of her head. Susan quick-thinking managed to grab a strand of the giantess' hair and saved herself from falling.

"WHAT ARE YOU? STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked the giantess.

Susan found it hard to cover her ears, she had to convince her they were not attacking, then it struck her. 'Ears'. She started to climb up the hair strand as the giantess tried to fend off the panicking butterfly.

Link was trying desperately to calm his friend down whilst Dr Sprocket could feel his nuts and bolts loosening.

As Susan climbed she could feel the hair expanding under her grip, she looked round and saw the girl was getting bigger, now surpassing Butterflyosaurus.

She increased her pace and finally made her way to the giantess' ear. Then something vibrated in her pocket. She took out an ear-piece and put in, switching it on.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, my dear. Sprocket here. Listen, I've scanned some of her vitals and believe her emotional outburst might be the trigger for her increase in size!_"

"How do you mean?"

"_I think it is her fear that is causing her accelerated growth, the amygdale in her brain is going critical with fear!_"

"You can scan brains? Oh never mind that! How can we stop her?"

"_Basically you tell her to calm down!_"

"Seriously?"

"_If you have a better idea then by all means try it!_"

She had no ideas of her own, this was the only way, she swung on the hair and grabbed the lobe. Pulling herself up, she looked into the auditory canal; it looked big enough to sit in. Quickly, she crawled inside. She sat on her hind legs and looked into the dark abyss of her ear; she was surprised the girl didn't feel her in there. She put her hands up to her mouth and called,

"Christina Wood! Can you hear me?"

The juddering had stopped, indicating that Christina had stopped moving.

"WHO-WHO SAID THAT?"

"I did, Susan Murphy, I'm inside your ear, please don't be alarmed!"

Suddenly she felt everything tilt sideways and the entrance to the ear go dark as a giant finger appeared.

"Please, Christina, don't be alarmed! Your fear is what's making you grow! You need to relax! Calm down!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? LOOK AT ME!"

Susan felt the flesh she knelt on begin to shift and expand again, "Please, Christina, let us help you! If you don't calm down we won't be able to!"

The shaking stopped and so did the growth. Christina could be heard taking a deep breath, she had calmed down.

"Atta girl! I know this must be terrifying for you but I'm gonna help you through this!"

"T-THANK YOU," said Christina, her voice still loud.

"Do you think you can try to reduce the volume in your voice, it's deafening up here?"

"OH SORRY, _IS THAT BETTER?_"

"An improvement, thank you."

"_COULD YOU COME OUT OF MY EAR NOW, PLEASE? IT'S WEIRD THINKING THAT YOU'RE IN THERE!_"

"Okay, I'll move till I'm sitting on the ear itself," said Susan. She scooted out of the canal till she was now on the ear itself, she sat in the antitragus which felt like a curved, smooth chair and called into the ear again, "Can you still hear me?"

Christina nodded slightly. That was good, now Susan could communicate with her from her own ear. _This day really was shaping up to be a weird one._

Once the colossal giantess was calmed, the monsters and Mongers troops could approach. Link had managed to calm down his frantic friend and the giant butterfly was now allowed to walk up to Christina without getting punched again.

The troops airlifted a speaker to Susan who placed it inside the ear canal.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" she asked.

"I don't want you being left out of anything so I've placed a speaker inside your ear so you can listen to our comms and hear everything we say," said Susan, "Doc, can you still hear me?"

"_I can indeed; can our friend hear us also?_"

Christina was surprised that she could hear another voice in her head, she resisted the urge to put her finger to her ear again or she might squish Susan.

"_I CAN HEAR YOU. GEEZ THIS IS WEIRD!_"

She looked at the butterfly who was just staring at her with a smile on its face, "_HOW BIG AM I?_" she asked.

"I dunno," said Susan, "Doctor?"

"_Miss Woods has surpassed Butterflyosaurus in height, by my estimation I would say 420 feet,_"

"_OH GOD,_" Christina gasped.

"It's okay, Christina, we'll help you in any way we can. You're not the only one to go through this, well the growing part anyway, but we're not going to abandon you, _I'm _not going to abandon you." Susan reassured her.

"_THANK YOU. AND PLEASE, CALL ME TINA, ALL MY FRIENDS DO._"

"Okay, Tina. Do you think you can make your way back to our facility? We can get a place for you so you're not exposed to the outside world."

Tina had her arm wrapped over her chest and her other hand covering her womanhood. She felt embarrassed being on display for the whole world to see. Being inside sounded good to her.

"_WHICH WAY IS IT?_"

"West, I'll direct you. Doctor, maybe you should head back and inform Monger about the situation?"

"_Good idea. Come on, Link. Let's get back._"

Link patted his friend on the head, "Alright, B, let's get back and see if we can put some ice on that stomach of yours!"

Butterflyosaurus roared, flapped her wings and took to the skies. Leaving the troops with Susan and Tina. Susan used her earpiece to talk to the soldiers and soon they took off ahead of the girls.

"The military are just going to make sure the way is clear to proceed, you don't have to worry about stepping on anything living." She assured her.

"_O-KAY,_" Tina said hesitantly, "_I DON'T KNOW HOW FAST I CAN WALK BUT HERE GOES,"_

To her surprise Tina was finding walking as easy as any other time, striding briskly and steadily. There was an occasional rumble when she planted her giant foot on the ground but really her ability to walk was unaffected.

* * *

><p><em>Area 52, Surface<em>

_45 minutes later…_

Monger was wearing his jetpack, waiting. Butterflyosaurus, Link and Dr Sprocket had returned and told him everything that had happened. This news was unsettling him; he already had the government on his back telling him he wasn't doing enough to control this situation. And just when he thought they were reaching a turning point, a 420 foot woman was now on its way to his facility.

The monsters had all gone inside, trying to help Dr Cockroach look up anything that would give a clue as to where Humphrey Redford could be hiding.

"Sir! Over there!" called a soldier on lookout, looking up from his binoculars.

Monger looked to the east of him and saw the biggest life form he had ever seen, and she was only just coming over the horizon.

It didn't take long for Tina to reach the facility; she was eye level with the huge boulder that hid the facilities control tower.

For a moment the General just looked up at her, and up, and up. Then the communicator in his watch buzzed.

"Hello?"

"_General, it's me, Susan._"

"I'd ask for a sit-rep but I'm pretty sure I know everything,"

"_Well we managed to get back without causing significant damage to the landscape, now we can just get Tina into one of B's rooms and she'll be out of the public's eye and safe."_

"Only problem with that is that Butterflyosaurus' cell was designed for a 350 foot insect, the rooms won't be big enough." Said Monger.

"_Then what do we do?_"

"There are the miles of caverns around the facility that we used to send Insectosaurus around for her daily exercise, that's the best place I reckon." He sighed, "I really need a vacation after this! I'm having a difficult enough time keeping the situation under control and now I get this thing!"

"I AM NOT A THING!" bellowed Tina, stamping her foot hard and making the whole ground shake.

The general was blown back by the colossal giantess' outburst.

"_Er, general, Tina's got an earpiece too and she can hear everything we say,_"

Monger looked at the angry giantess' face scowling down at him.

"Apologies, Miss," he spoke into his watch, "Just the ramblings of an old man."

Tina just crossed her arms, still frowning at him.

"_Just guide us to the cavern entrance, General, and we'll let you have a lie down,_" said Susan.

"Just a mile to the south. And I doubt I'm gonna get 5 minutes to take a breather; I gotta inform the government of these latest developments. I doubt they'll be happy."

He returned to his facility to inform the President of the latest.

Tina and Susan began making their way to the cavern entrance, after a mile they found an entrance in a cliff face. Going through it they found miles of caverns, dimly lit so as to not hypnotize Insectosaurus when she was wandering around.

Tina trudged through the water filled caves, her head brushing the ceiling and knocking down several stalactites, it didn't hurt but it was annoying getting bits of rock falling in front of her face.

They soon reached an area that had enough room to move around. Tina sat down against a rocky wall; the sharpness of the rocks went unfelt against her back, and the cave water lapped against her buttocks.

Susan held on tightly to Tina's ear whilst she sat herself down. Once the shaking was over, Susan lent against the curved wall of the ear and suddenly she could hear sniffing. Poking out from her 'chair' she could see Tina hugging her knees and crying into her lap.

Feeling sorry for her, she climbed out of the ear and onto the shoulder; from there she stroked her neck, getting Tina's attention.

The sobbing giantess held out her hand and Susan stepped onto it, she soon found herself looking up at Tina's wet face. Enormous tears falling from her eyes and splashing into the river below.

Susan patted the giantess' palm and gave a comforting smile, "Don't you worry. I'm gonna stay with you till the Doctor's fix this. They have a lead so this should be over soon."

Tina broke the first smile she had seen since they had met, "_THANK YOU."_ She sniffed.

* * *

><p>..  - ... .. -. -.- / .. .-. - / .. -. / - ... . / -.-. .-.. . .- .-. .-.-.-


	10. Dr Sprockets Super Sweep Search

_**What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more!**_

__**Oh sorry I was listening to music.**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN: Dr Sprockets Super Sweep Search <strong>

_The Pentagon, Virginia_

_A few hours later…_

Ministers and Generals were gathered inside, all talking at once and all about the same thing. The giantess crises was reaching breaking point, their resources were stretched and their aid exhausted.

Many believed this dilemma had gone on long enough and was diverting them from their other, more important tasks. Taxes and wars, for example.

This new revelation of a 420 foot giantess was the last straw and many were calling for General Monger to step up his campaign of solving this situation or step down.

General Monger was at the front of the crowd with the President, he was looking as tired as Monger, there wasn't enough coffee in the world.

Hathaway raised his hand and the room fell silent. One general stepped forward, "So is this report of an even taller woman true, Monger?"

"Indeed it is." He sighed.

"Then this has gone on long enough," said the general. There was muttering of agreement in the crowd.

A minister stood forward next, "For months we have spent all our time and effort in keeping these 'freaks' contained and now it seems it's getting worse,"

"From what we know this is an isolated incident. There has been no word of any other related cases,"

"That's far from comforting! There are now over 7 million women turned into monsters and being kept contained in temporary camps, the medias been having a field day throughout all this and the other nations are pressing us to come up with a solution to end this! And have you?"

"We have a lead; my team is locating a potential suspect. The evidence is pretty certain that it is him."

"And the giantess' themselves? Have you found a way to resolve that issue? To return them to normal?"

"No, not yet,"

Another minister stepped up, looking cross, "Then you have nothing! Just a hunch on who's behind this! If this matter is not resolved soon then we'll…"

"You'll what?" growled Monger, using his menacing stare to try and unnerve the rabble and make them back down, however there was strength in numbers.

The cross minister continued, "Then we'll have no choice but to initiate Protocol 9."

The rabble suddenly went into a rumble of mutterings and whisperings. Monger was puzzled. "What's Protocol 9?"

President Hathaway sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Something that was passed when you weren't here. If there is no way of returning the victims of this situation to their normal state then…" he paused and took a deep breath, "Then they are to be…destroyed."

Monger looked at Hathaway is disbelief and disgust, "You…you're saying these women will be destroyed if we can't help them? That's sick!"

"Believe me, Warren. I voted against it but it was a majority, several other nations have agreed to it and have already started setting up 'termination chambers'."

Monger couldn't believe what he was hearing, "These women have families, boyfriends, husbands…children!"

"We must do what we must for the sake of the planet," said a minister, "This increase in population is taking its toll on natural resources just to keep them alive. If this carries on the economy will be crippled for good."

"_F%* the economy!_" he muttered, "You're talking about taking millions of lives here! And you say they're the monsters!"

"Easy, Warren," the President put his hand on the general's shoulder, "I'll do what I can to hold back this giant-culling for as long as possible, I am President after all!"

"Thanks," said Monger, wiping the sweat streaming from his tired brow.

"You'd best hope that lead you have is a reliable one! Find this suspect and end this before they start incinerating these women!"

"I'll head straight back now, thank you, Mr. President." He saluted and left, his troops following him, "Get me back to Area 52, pronto!" he told them, "We're against the clock here!"

* * *

><p><em>Area 52, Main Room<em>

_Early Morning…_

Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket were typing rapidly on their computers, looking up news articles and blogs that could give any cite into where Humphrey Redford could be hiding. Fang and Eclipse were with them, half asleep on the couch with young Jacobra on his father's tail, the youngster was quite a hand full and had grown remarkably fast.

The parents had hoped bringing him to work would keep him busy enough to tire him out. It didn't seem to be working so well.

The others were out in the field. Just in case another Christina Wood was reported. Susan was still in the caves with Tina.

Monger flew in on his jetpack and landed next to the scientists, "Docs, please tell me yer got something?"

"Still looking, general," said Dr Cockroach, "I must say, you look as white as a sheet!"

"It's the damn government, they say if these women aren't returned to normal soon then…then they'll incinerate them!"

Sprockets eyes almost flew out of his head as Fang and Eclipse suddenly had the wakeup call they needed.

"Wha-What?" stuttered Fang, "They're gonna kill them all?"

"It's 'For the good of the planet' they say!" Monger said sarcastically.

"But they can't! It's inhuman!" said Eclipse.

"Not as they see it, they see them as monsters now, or 'freaks' as one said!" he said.

"Despicable," growled Eclipse as she reached for her sword but Fang stopped her.

"Easy, easy!" he said, wrapping his tail around his son to stop him crawling away.

"The Presidents said he'll try to hold off this action for as long as possible but it is imperative that we find our man and fast!" said Monger.

"Maybe if I hotwire the internet I can search every site in just a few seconds?" said Dr Sprocket.

"Hotwire the internet?" frowned Fang.

"Yes, Hotwire is when you put some wires together and…"

"I know what hotwiring is!" said the snake, "But can you really go through the entire internet in seconds without…you know?" he pulled a zombie look, quickly stopping it when Eclipse slapped his arm.

"I should be fine, I think." Said the robo-doc.

As he began taking cables from the back of the computers and wiring them together, Dr Cockroach looked to the General.

"Are you gonna tell the patients?" he asked.

"You kidding? There'll be an uproar throughout the facility, best keep this to ourselves in the meantime. The other facilities will be doing the same to prevent chaos till the time comes, which it WON'T!"

Dr Cockroach nodded, "Quite right."

"Right," said Sprocket, holding one cable that had hundreds of wires connected to it. "I plug this into my brain and I'll do a fast sweep search that Google could only dream of!"

"You sure this is safe?" asked Monger.

"There's a 50/50 chance of success, but there's only a 30% percent chance of that!"

Fang repeated the words in his head, trying to make sense of it.

Dr Sprocket removed a panel from the back of his head and put the cable into a socket connected to his brain.

The moment he was connected his body began flailing like crazy, electrical currents surging over him and shooting everywhere. Eclipse protected her family by using her solar blade to absorb the shocks.

Dr Sprocket was in serious trouble now, he was bouncing around, his eyes flickering different colors and his speech sounded like loud, white noise on a radio.

Then smoke began pouring from his head and fire could be seen.

"This has gone long enough! Someone severe the connection!" ordered Monger.

No one dared get close enough to the sparking robot, the electrical bolts were flying everywhere. Till finally Eclipse got the drop on him and used her sword to cut the cable, breaking the connection.

Dr Sprocket dropped in a heap, smoking coming from his mouth and from the back of his head. Dr Cockroach put on rubber gloves to avoid an electric shock and quickly rushed to his side. He lifted him up, small electrical charges still surging over his body.

Monger knelt next to him, "Damn, Tin-man! That was a reckless thing to do! You coulda blown a fuse or somethin!"

Dr Sprocket's eyes creaked open, a small smile on his face, "_Found him._" He croaked.

* * *

><p>.. .-. -  - - ...- .. -. -. / - ... .-. - ..- -. ... / - ... . / ... - .-. . . - ... / .- -. .- .. -. / -... ..- - / .. .-. - / .- .- - -.-. ... .. -. -. / - -.- / -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.-


	11. Hunting For Humphrey

**A drawing of Roxanne, Michelle and Natalie is now on my DeviantArt page.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELEVEN: Hunting for Humphrey<strong>

Dr Sprocket was now terminal. His cyber sweep through the internet had all but overloaded his brain and body; his robotic systems were slowly shutting down one by one. Once his body was finished his brain would soon go dead afterwards. His systems are what kept his brain alive and when they were gone, so would he.

His head was blackened from where the fires had licked and his eyes were still flickering like a faulty TV.

He had already lost the use of his legs so Fang and Eclipse had to help him into a motorized chair he had invented. He assured everyone that it would still take months for his body to give up the ghost and that there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"So, scrap-pile, where is he?" asked Monger. "That stunt you pulled had better have been worth it."

"The Louvre."

"He's on the toilet?" frowned Fang.

"No. The Louvre! As in the Louvre museum in Paris."

"How can you be so sure he's there?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"There have been passed-by reports of strange activities going on around the museum. Electrical surges at certain times, drag marks outside leading towards the entrance like someone moving heavy equipment, and a lot of evil laughter going on, though most say it's a ghost!"

"But if that is him, how can he hide inside such a large and important visitor hotspot in the middle of Paris without anyone noticing him?" asked Monger.

"Like this," said Sprocket, pulling up an image on the monitor, "I found the layout for the entire building on a website, notice that block underneath it?"

"A secret chamber?"

"Indeed, I'll bet he found it and conducted his QNA experiments there without anyone knowing! I've been looking at reports on the city's main power grid and there was a lot of energy spikes shortly before the QNA was introduced to atmosphere,"

"Right," said Monger, pulling up his pants, "It's settled. Bug-man, you go and find this chamber he's hiding in, I'll contact the French President and have the city evacuated just in case!"

"Link and B.O.B are in France at the moment, I can pick them up en route." Said Dr Cockroach.

"You'd better take Susan with you," said Eclipse, "No telling what could happen, he might have set traps in case he was discovered. You might need her along,"

"Susan won't leave Miss Woods alone in the caves. She told me she's going to stay with her till this whole thing is over," said Monger. "She's kinda made Miss Woods' welfare her sole responsibility."

"Hmm, maybe Susan can go with you…in a way," said Dr Sprocket.

"How do you mean?" asked Fang.

"I gotta make a phone call. Excuse me." He said, using his antenna to communicate with someone.

* * *

><p><em>Underground Caverns, Area 52<em>

_Half an hour later…_

Tina was fast asleep, lying against the cavern wall. A flat groove had been made in the wall from where she had lied on it. Her soft snoring echoed through the long tunnels.

Susan was still sat in Tina's ear, keeping her company. She had told the General that she couldn't leave her because no one else understood what she was going through and no one else would be able to talk to her because they would be too small for her to see.

Tina's soft snoring was making her feel drowsy herself. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"_Susan, can you hear me?_"

Tina twitched and let out a little moan, the speaker in her ear was disturbing her sleep. Susan had to respond before Dr Cockroach woke her up.

"I'm here but keep it down! Tina's asleep and you'll wake her up!" she said. She reached for the speaker and turned the volume down.

"_Oh sorry,_" he whispered, "_I'm calling to tell you that I'm on my way to Paris to find Humphrey,_"

"On your own?"

"_I'm meeting Link and B.O.B there but I'm gonna need some muscle in on this,_"

"I'm sorry. I told the General that I can't leave Tina alone."

"_No need to apologize. We knew you couldn't attend so Dr Sprocket made a few calls,_"

There was a shuffling noise, Dr Cockroach was handing the phone over to someone.

"_Waddup, Girlfriend!_" "_Hey, Susan!_"

"Michelle? Natalie?"

"_Doc called us. Said you needed some help and from what we've seen…why the heck didn't you call sooner?_" said Nat.

"The government didn't want more giant women on the planet than there already are. You guys were kinda banned," said Susan.

"_The gall._" Said Michelle, "_This place is awesome, almost everyone here is exactly like us!_"

"_Never mind all that!_" Dr Cockroach interrupted, "_Girliath and Enorma will be accompanying me to find and apprehend Humphrey._"

"_Love it when he says our names!_" Michelle could be heard saying in the background.

"Alright, I wish you guys luck! The sooner we can end this dilemma the better." Said Susan, patting Tina's ear.

"_Don't you worry about a thing, Susan._" Said Nat.

"_Yeah, the G Force is on the case!_" said Michelle.

"_There's just the two of us, Nitwit!_"

"_We need all five to call ourselves that?_"

Susan couldn't help but laugh as her friends quarreled. Tina lightly shuffled in her sleep; Susan had to hold on as she moved just in case she got thrown out. She spoke into her earpiece quietly, "Gotta go now, guys! Tina seems to be quite a light sleeper for one as big as her. See ya, bye!"

* * *

><p><em>Main Hangar, Area 52<em>

_Five Minutes Later…_

The main jet was in its final preparations as Dr Cockroach, Michelle and Natalie arrived. Monger led in front of them, "We'll be on standby in case things get rough, and I've contacted Link and B.O.B to wait for you outside the western port of Brest. Then you'll proceed on towards Paris."

Michelle's sniggers caught Natalie's attention and frowned at her, "_He said 'breast'!_" she giggled. Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"What about the patients?" asked Dr Cockroach, "With me away there'll be no one to tend to any medical needs? Dr Sprocket is no longer capable of performing such tasks by himself,"

"I've called Dr Harman in, she should be along shortly." Said Monger, "I'm sure she and robo-doc can hold the fort whilst you are away."

"Hope so." The mad scientist said quietly.

"All the other monsters are returning to base, the world's governments are getting tired of monsters 'littering' their lands and have demanded they vacate immediately!" Monger continued.

"Sheesh, things have been getting out of hand here haven't they?" said Nat.

"But I thought many people would like this experience, it certainly changed our lives for the better?" said Michelle.

"You forget," put in Dr Cockroach, "You're both different versions of the same person. Not everyone leads the same lives as you do, many already have lives of their own, lives that were taken from them when this happened. It is our duty to return these people to the lives they've made for themselves,"

"Quite right, Doc." Said Monger, "Now, the jets are fuelled up and ready to go! In yer get!"

The jet lowered its ramp and the three monsters made their way inside. Having two giantesses inside took up a bit more space than usual.

"Uh, Michelle, can you move over a bit?" asked Nat.

"There's no more room, there's all jeeps and crates and things here!" she said.

"Well try and move something, otherwise I'm going to have my leg sticking out of the door the whole journey!"

Michelle picked up some crates and placed them on top of each other and then put the jeeps on top of them, leaving enough room for her to shuffle over.

"Aah, that's much better,"

"You ready?" Monger called from outside.

"Ready!" Dr Cockroach gave a thumbs up from the cockpit.

"Alright, Lieutenant! Take 'er up!" said the General.

The jet's engines began to roar loudly and soon the wheels left the ground and tucked inside. The jet rose higher till it emerged in the desert; it kept rising till it was well over the mountains and dunes. Then with a mighty blast the jet shot forward.

The trio were now heading east, on their way to pick up Link and B.O.B, and to find Humphrey Redford.

* * *

><p>.- ... -.-  .. ... / - ... .- - / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / .-.. - - -.- .. -. -. / .- - / - . / ..-. ..- -. -. -.-


	12. Chamber of Horrors

**Had to redo the beginning because the computer f***ed it up and deleted it. Ooh, I'm cross.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWELVE: Chamber of Horrors<strong>

The jet touched down outside The Louvre Museum. The French President had kept his word and evacuated the city. The streets were now deserted, it was strange to see the bustling city so quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of the jets engines powering down and opening of the front doors.

The monsters spilled out of the plane and onto the floor, the jet had been tossing and turning looking for a good place to land. The monsters had felt like they were inside a washing machine.

Natalie picked herself up as Michelle reached for B.O.B who had landed on her face. Once she had peeled him off she flicked a jeep that rolled into her and joined Natalie.

Dr Cockroach and Link were last to exit the plane, having sat in the cockpit. The scientist called to the pilot, "If there is any sign of trouble get yourself out of here! We can't risk any damage to the jet!" he called.

The lieutenant nodded and took the jet back into the skies and out of sight.

"Aah, Paris!" said Michelle, "So nice this time of year."

"So quiet as well," said Natalie, "It's creepy!"

"The sooner we find Humphrey the sooner everything can go back to normal, let's go!" said Dr Cockroach. And the five monsters made their way towards the front of the museum.

They came up to the glass pyramid that served as the entrance.

"Reckon they locked it all up?" guessed Link.

"That is a fair assumption, my friend." Said Dr Cockroach.

"So how do we get in?" asked Michelle.

"Maybe they left the key under a flower pot?" said B.O.B, "Or maybe there's a bookcase with a secret-"

_SMASH!_

Natalie tapped the glass structure with her foot and the whole thing shattered to pieces, shards of glass went falling down the hole into the reception below. The monsters turned to look at Natalie in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently, "You wanted an entrance and there it is! And if anyone asks just say that Redford guy did it!"

Dr Cockroach rubbed his eyes, "O-kay, Link, B.O.B and I will enter the museum and attempt to find this secret chamber. Whilst you two stay out here on guard in case someone tries to make a break for it!"

"Good suggestion," said Michelle, "Us crawling through those corridors would probably cause too much damage,"

"Yeah," Link said sarcastically, looking at the remnants of the shattered pyramid, "The last thing we need is to break something expensive!"

Dr Cockroach, B.O.B and Link proceeded down the staircase, B.O.B using his body to absorb the glass shards and clear a path, he thought they tasted quite sharp.

The three monsters walked down the impressive corridors, numerous artworks and exhibits everywhere they looked. Michelle and Natalie tried to follow their movements from the windows but soon they were out of sight.

Then they came to an exhibit that Dr Cockroach felt they had to stop and look at.

"There she is."

"Who?" asked B.O.B.

"The Mona Lisa, arguably the most famous painting in the world."

"Yeah, yeah," Link yawned, "Can we get a move on? We still haven't found this chamber of secrets yet,"

"I'll have you know, Link, that hundreds come to this museum everyday just to see this painting….No, B.O.B, no touching the painting!"

"That's all very well, but we should be putting our efforts into finding this lair of his! It's gonna take us all day maybe to find it!" said the fish-ape.

"I'm sure we'll find the entrance soon!" Dr Cockroach assured him.

"It could be anywhere and we don't have a clue where it is!"

Whilst they had their backs turned, B.O.B slid up to the painting and lightly touched the Mona Lisa's eye with his finger.

_CLICK!_

The entire wall the painting hung from suddenly started rising up, behind it was a stone staircase that led down into darkness.

Link and Dr Cockroach looked at B.O.B who just sat there, trying to look innocent.

"B.O.B?"

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing."

"_B.O.B?_"

"I POKED THE WOMAN IN THE EYE, OKAY! STOP INTERROGATING ME!" he wailed.

Link looked down the dark staircase, "I think our buddy accidentally discovered the secret chamber?"

"Seems that way. Well then, lets go," said Dr Cockroach, taking out a torch.

The three monsters started to descend down the cold cark stairway, not knowing what they would find.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy decent they reached at what appeared to be a medieval style dungeon. Large black stoned walls with torches lying all around to illuminate as much of the darkness as they could, there were several alcoves around the chamber, just like the central room at the facility.<p>

Dr Cockroach led the way into the room, "This way, and I seriously mean this: Don't. Touch. Anything!"

There were various scientific contraptions scattered about on tables. Chemicals fizzing in test tubes of different shapes and sizes. Electrical gizmos buzzing, their cables lying all over the floor.

"O-kay, so it's positive, a scientist lives here!" said Link, seeing a bunch of straw lying in the middle of the room, it looked like it had been slept on.

"Hey, guys!" called B.O.B, "Come looky see!"

The blob was by one of the alcoves, Link and Dr Cockroach joined him by a large oval object sitting on a heated pad.

"It's an egg!" said Dr Cockroach.

"An egg?"

"A giant sized egg, the size of an elephant!"

"Elephants don't lay eggs!" said B.O.B.

"Chickens do, and a chicken sure didn't lay that!" said Link.

"This can wait, we still need to find something that links to our giant women situation," said Dr Cockroach.

"Maybe it's in one of these alcoves?" said Link.

The trio walked along the wall, looking in each side room, there was a generator in one, some crates in another, a tyrannosaurus skeleton in one, one with a metal container that had a door which looked familiar to the mad scientist, one that was empty and in the farthest one…

"AAAAAARGH!" cried B.O.B.

Inside the alcove was a large glass tank, it was filled with what appeared to be water. And inside the tank, curled up and still was…

"SUSAN!"

The being inside had Susan's appearance, bandages were wrapped around her chest and lower body. She had tubes connected to her shoulders, elbows and legs.

B.O.B tapped on the glass, "Hello?"

"Goodness sake, B.O.B! Don't disturb it, that's not Susan!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Doc, what is this?" asked Link.

"Some sort of clone, it seems to be in a catatonic state," the mad scientist walked around the tank, "It also seems to have QNA feeding into it via those tubes. Redford's intelligence does seem to have improved a lot, both in genius and insanity!"

"Hey, if we follow those tubes feeding into fake Susan there, perhaps we can find the source?" Link suggested.

"Good idea, Link. Follow the pipes."

The monsters followed separate pipes leading from the tank until they all met up at a table near the straw bed. On top of the table was a weird container that was glowing green.

"A Tesseract container, haven't seen one of these in a while," the bug-scientist took out his scanner and ran it over the device, "Bingo! We have found the source of the QNA! This little blighter is the cause of the 50 foot women!"

"_And this dungeon is where you will breath your last breath!_" came a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

The trio turned around, the voice seemed to come from every direction, but they knew (except B.O.B) that it was an echo.

"Humphrey?" called Dr Cockroach, "Humphrey, is that you? Look, we know you are behind all this! Everything you've done, all that you're doing right here, it has to stop!"

"_You've softened, old chum. Those years in the labs, we had the power to change the world, to rule it. Then you stabbed me in the back!_"

"You were copying my own ideas and passing them off as your own!"

"_The best ideas are always taken from someone else's work! Besides, I merely improved your ideas!_"

"You perverted them! You betrayed me first!"

"_And you humiliated me! Had me thrown out of Oxford! Made me a laughing stock!_"

"You deserved it, you big, fat cheater!"

"Woah, easy, Doc," said Link.

"_Every moment of every day I thought of ways of beating you, to prove to the world that I am their scientific superior!_"

"You are insane! Just like you were back then! All you ever did was mimic my creations and dream of blowing up bombs!"

"_I always thought of it more as 'anything you can do I can do better'. I've been studying you and your work, years after you left the University and I swore that whatever breakthrough you made, I would smash it!_"

Dr Cockroach's antennas twitched, he suddenly remembered what that metal container in the alcove reminded him of. It was almost identical to the machine he invented to give humans the cockroach's abilities to survive, the machine that turned him into a monster.

"Oh no, tell me you didn't? Humphrey Redford, what have you done?"

"_Humphrey Redford is no longer my name…_"

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them, then out of the darkness before Dr Cockroach came a hunched being. He had a human body and wore a dirty, white lab coat. His head was that of giant rat and a long bald tail trailed behind him. His yellow, blood-shot eyes glared at the bug scientist.

"My name is now Dr Ratfink. And I am about to claim this planet as my own! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>- ... .- - ...  -. - / -.. ..- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .. - ... / .- / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. / .. -. / -.. .. ... -. ..- .. ... . .-.-.-


	13. World War Three

**I hate Easter holidays! Work is driving me round the bend!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTEEN: World War Three (The Giantess Wars)<strong>

"You mutilated yourself and changed your name? Why?" asked the horrorstruck Dr Cockroach.

"The same as you did, Charles." Smirked Ratfink, "Rats are survivors just like cockroaches! I told you; whatever you did in life I would do a thousand times greater! Including having an army at my disposal!"

"These aren't soldiers, these are my friends!" protested Dr Cockroach.

Ratfink scoffed, "Puh-lease!"

"So you created an army of giant women to rule the world?" asked Link, finding the idea ridiculous.

"I scoured the world looking for an energy source that could power a bomb that I had created, that was my original plan. Then I detected an energy of biblical proportions heading forModesto, a meteorite from a distant world. I traveled fast to get there before anyone else. When I found it, it had already crashed and its energy dispersed. I chiseled off a portion to see if I could replicate it. Before I left the scene however, I saw what the effects of the energy could do, that giant woman taking on the military. So I thought to myself: Forget a bomb, create an army of amazons!"

"The bomb idea sounded better to be honest." Whispered B.O.B to Link.

"The meteor fragment didn't have much left, only residual energy. I filled in as much of the blanks as I could and amplified the amount till I had enough to spread across the entire world! To be on the safe side and engineered it to fuse with those who resembled that of the first host: Ginormica. I detonated the Quontonium bomb above the state of origin,California, and from there I watched my greatest creation take shape! I've kept the leftovers in this Tesseract container for safe keeping."

"You've created millions of giant women alright!" said Dr Cockroach, "But what makes you think they'll ever follow you? More likely they'd tear you apart for what you did to them!"

"You think I never thought of that? When I was engineering the Quontonium or 'QNA' as you call it, I placed a pathogen in it that leaves a faint signal between every single giantess. And with this…" he took out what looked like a very old mobile phone, "…when I activate this, every single unit that I transformed will be remotely controlled by me! My soldiers will do whatever I command!"

The monsters were horrified, "You're more insane than Doc is!" said Link. Dr Cockroach not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult.

"I thank you, but my greatest triumph is yet to be unveiled. Even though I can control the giantesses with this device, I felt my soldiers needed a General of their own so…ta-da!"

Dr Ratfink scurried to the tank with the cloned Susan inside it, "It wasn't hard, that female of yours has been all over the world, leaving blood everywhere. I simply took a sample and cloned her. Feeding pure QNA into her, making her 10 times stronger than the original! Isn't science wonderful?"

Link cracked his knuckles, "Alright, Garbage-Breath, we're shutting you down!"

"Oh, but you are mistaken! It is I who is about to shut you down, you and the rest of the world!" he switched on his remote and spoke, "Attention my creations! This is your creator and master speaking! You will do my bidding! You will crush any resistance and conquer this planet! This world belongs to me now!"

All around the world, the giant women were all stopping what they were doing at the same time, their eyes were glowing green and their faces were expressionless.

Soldiers and guards were confused and unnerved at what was happening. Then those that had been tranquilized because of their feral behavior began waking up.

And then they attacked.

Camps were destroyed and armies were swept aside like ants. The Termination Chambers that were being constructed had all been torn down. No force on the planet could stop the power of the 50 foot women. Within minutes the world was starting to succumb to their overwhelming power.

* * *

><p>At Area 52, Dr Harman was in the lab with Dr Sprocket, still unable to walk. Then the alarm sounded, the entire facility started shaking and explosions could be heard from all directions.<p>

_ALL PERSONELLE TO EVAC THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

"What in Einstein's moustache is going on?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" said Olga, getting behind Dr Sprocket's chair and pushing him.

As they approached the doorway they were forced back again by General Monger, T.O.M, Fang, Eclipse, Jacobra and Rex bursting in. They hurriedly sealed the door behind them.

"General, what the heck's going on?" asked Olga.

"It's a revolution! All the patients suddenly started rebelling! They're tearing the place apart!" said Monger.

"We couldn't hold them back! Nor could we hurt them!" said Eclipse.

Rex shook his head, trying to shake off the pain from when a woman had punched him.

Dr Sprocket looked up the scans of the patients on his computer, something had changed.

"There! There's a signal reaching their brains. Some kind of hypnotic signal is controlling them!"

"And the feral patients too. They all woke up and joined the others in taking us down!" said Fang.

"This is inappropriate behavior! Bottoms will be smacked!" said .

"You think this has something to do with Redford?" asked Sprocket.

"Most definitely. We can only hope Dr Cockroach can find and stop him soon." Said Monger.

"_General Monger, Sir? Sergeant Buster here!_"

The general spoke into his watch, "Sergeant, Report!"

"_All personnel have been evacuated except you and the monsters. And we've already initiated lockdown!_"

"None of them women should be able to break out with lockdown initiated so we still got them contained. Not sure about the rest of the world though,"

"_We haven't heard from anyone, communications have gone down!_"

"You just keep the personnel away from the facility; we got ourselves sealed off in the Main Lab."

"_Will do, Sir. Buster, out._"

"Oh crumbs!" exclaimed Fang.

"What is it?" asked Olga.

"If all the giant women are being remotely controlled by Redford then that means…"

"Tina Woods!" they all said.

"Who?" asked T.O.M.

In the caverns, Tina was awake after her long nap, Susan was still in her ear, talking to her and keeping her company. Susan was about to tell her about the time she fought with Nemesis when Tina leaned forward and grabbed her head in pain.

Susan held on for dear life as her friend rocked back and forth, "Tina, what is it? What's wrong?"

"SOMETHING…IN MY HEAD…SOMETHING TALKING…" she whimpered.

_YOU ARE MY CREATION. I AM YOUR RULER. YOU WILL OBEY ALL MY COMMANDS. YOU WILL OBEY._

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. Slamming her fist into the wall.

Her whole body was trembling; to Susan it felt like an earthquake. Then, to her horror, she felt the skin beneath her hand shifting, stretching out. Tina was growing again.

Susan yelled into her ear, "Tina! You have to calm down! You'll grow even bigger!"

But it was no use, the voice in Tina's head was getting louder, trying to control her, make her do horrible things. And the more she resisted the more painful it got, it terrified her. And the more scared she got, the bigger she became.

Susan tried desperately to get Tina to calm down before she became too big for the caverns.

* * *

><p>"STOP HIM!" yelled Dr Cockroach.<p>

The monsters dived for the rat doctor but before they could catch him he used his remote to activate the clone. The tank lifted up and its watery contents poured out like a tsunami, sending the monsters crashing back into tables and crates.

The entire dungeon was now a foot deep in water, it was a total washout with everything turned over and flooded.

The monsters picked themselves up to see the clone Susan stand up to her full height in the alcove. Her body was dripping and the tubes were still hanging from her arms and legs, her resemblance to Susan was scary.

Dr Ratfink opened a sewer drain and prepared to leave, "My greatest creation, Satanica, will you do the honors of dealing with those two inferiors hanging outside the museum? I have a world to rule." He then jumped down the drain.

Satanica punched the ceiling above her, revealing a ladder to the surface. The clone began to climb up as the monsters rushed to the drain that Dr Ratfink had jumped down.

"What do we do? Giant women are tearing the planet apart, an evil clone of Susan is about to attack Michelle and Natalie, and a mentally deranged smart guy is getting away!" said Link.

"We go after Ratfink, the others can take care of themselves! If we catch my former comrade then we can stop the war raging around the world!" said Dr Cockroach.

* * *

><p>-... .-.. .- ... - .-.-.-  -.-. .- .-. - ..- .-. . -.. / .- -. .- .. -. .-.-.-


	14. Enorma Vs Satanica

**An image of Satanica is now on Deviantart.**

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTEEN: Enorma Vs Satanica<strong>

Link being amphibious, chased after Dr Ratfink down the drain to the sewers whilst Dr Cockroach and B.O.B made their way back up the stone staircase and out into the museum again.

They were running (or sliding) sown a corridor when an almighty high pitched noise rang out, windows and glass cases shattered. They covered their ears (antennas, non-existent ears, etc.), it sounded like a scream and it was coming from outside.

"_AAAAAH! A RAT! AAAAH!_"

It was Michelle. Dr Cockroach remembered Susan telling her how Michelle didn't like small things like insects, which obviously meant rats too.

"Seems Ratfink has emerged, come on!" said Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B followed him to the staircase leading to the surface when suddenly Michelle landed on it, crushing it under her mass.

Michelle shook her head, everything was happening so quickly that she couldn't process it fast enough.

"My dear," said Dr Cockroach, running to her side, "What happened?"

Michelle saw Doc and B.O.B next to her and everything came back to her.

"We-we were waiting outside for you then all of a sudden this…this thing with a rats head jumped out of a man hole! Then Susan appeared out of nowhere and started beating us up!"

"That's not Susan! The rat-man is the one responsible for all this! He created a clone of Susan! We have to stop him!" said Dr Cockroach.

Michelle got back on her feet and carried her friends out of the museum and out into the open.

It was a scene of destruction, the museum now had chunks missing (as well as all the windows smashed out), the jet had wisely left as to the Doctors instructions and there was a huge hole in the ground several yards away where Satanica had punched her way out.

"Where's Natalie?" asked B.O.B.

Before he got an answer, Natalie appeared in the sky from behind the museum; she sailed towards them and crashed just in front of her friends.

Satanica climbed onto the top of the building, an evil look on her face, a face that looked like it was prepared to kill.

Natalie lifted herself off the smashed up concrete, looking dazed.

"Susan's been working out I see?" she said groggily.

"It's not her, it's a clone!" Michelle told her.

"Mainly to keep us from catching Ratfink!" said Dr Cockroach, "Links already chasing him through the sewers but he could resurface like he did earlier!"

"Then you guys had better go hunt him down!" said Nat as she struggled to get back on her feet, "I'll hold off Susan the Second here!"

"You can't stop her, my dear, she's 10 times stronger than you!" protested Dr Cockroach.

"Give me some credit; doc," Nat grinned weakly, "I'm no push over!"

"Fine, just-just be careful! This is not the Susan Murphy we know and love,"

"I know, now get moving!"

Michelle picked up Dr Cockroach and B.O.B and took off in the direction Dr Ratfink was last seen.

Natalie spat out the blood in her mouth and rolled her sleeves up to her shoulder. Satanica slowly walked towards her, ready to finish her off.

"Alright, you Giant Rip-off, let's try this again!" said Nat.

The pair ran towards each other but before they could land a punch on one another, Natalie dodged to one side and tripped Satanica up. Nat quickly grabbed one of the tubes still connected to her arms and swung her back into the wrecked museum.

"See…Push over, I ain't!" she said.

She knew however that there was no way it was over that easily. Satanica emerged from the rubble without a scratch on her.

* * *

><p><em>Underground Caves, Area 52<em>

_Present Time…_

Tina was terrified, a voice in her head was telling her to do evil things, and her resistance was making her head hurt. And she knew that all this was making her grow again, only she didn't know how fast.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME-_EEEEEEEEEE!_" she cried as her body filled up the cavern.

Susan was frantically trying to think of a way to calm her down. Then her ear piece buzzed.

"_Of all the times!_" she said to herself.

She put it in her ear and answered, "This isn't a good time!"

"_Susan! All the giantesses are on the rampage! Some kind of remote frequency is controlling them! We think it's happening to Tina too!_" said Dr Harman.

"I know! She's resisting whatever's happening but her growth is accelerating!"

"_We've got Miss Woods' physiology on our screen! We can see she's reaching 600 feet and growing! You have to try and stop it!_"

"But I can't think of any way to calm her…calm…I'll call you back! I got an idea!"

She hung up and took out her mobile from her shorts pocket. As she dialed, Tina's head hit the ceiling; her thick auburn hair pressed into the stalactites and crushed them as her scalp pushed harder and harder against the ceiling.

Susan kept out the way from the falling rock as her phone rang.

"Come on…come on…pick up!"

She could see rays of light; Tina was breaking through to the surface.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tina pleaded, not knowing what was going on around her.

Susan tapped the skin beneath her hand as the phone continued to ring, "Pickuppickuppickup…Oh, Hi Sis…Listen, I'll explain later…Do you still have that Pacifying Pearl on you?...Can you hold it up to the speaker and open it?...Sis, please I'll tell you after! This is an emergency!"

The Pacifying Pearl was a gift to Sarah's family from the mermaids, when opened it emitted a relieving sound that could calm the most frantic of beings. It was to be used on the twins should they start crying.

Susan looked out to see that Tina's head was clear of the caves and now out in the desert, her shoulders widened the hole she had made and joined her head out in the open. She was growing right out of the tunnels and not showing signs of stopping.

Then a soothing sound, what sounded like whale song, came out of Susan's phone. Feeling relaxed and drowsy, she focused on holding it up to Tina's now cavernous ear canal.

Tina was in pain, she felt as if her head was going to split in two, and she felt scrapes all over her body. Then a soothing noise filled her head, the pain slowly ebbed away and she began to calm down. Her growth spurt slowing down.

Susan knew it was only temporary, if she hung up then the pain would come back and she'd start growing again. She had to find a way to stop the thing trying to take possession of Tina's mind. Then it struck her…

She reached into her final pocket and took out the Lifestar on its chain. She held it next to the phone and focused, _remove the signal from Tina's mind, remove the signal from Tina's mind, remove the signal from Tina's mind._

The gem shone brightly, illuminating the ear cave, after a short time the gem faded. It had done its work. She put the gem back in her pocket and held the phone to her, trying not to go to sleep from the music.

"Hi, Sis, you can stop now, I'll call you back. Thanks, Bye!"

Hanging up, she returned the earpiece to her ear and moved the speaker deeper into the ear. Switching on the comm, she hoped she could still communicate with Tina.

"Tina, can you hear me?"

"OH GOD, SUSAN! THANK GOD, YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Try to keep your voice down, okay? I've managed to eliminate that thing in your head. Are you still in pain?"

Tina felt her head for a moment, the headache was gone, "_NOTHING, IT'S GONE. THANK YOU, I WAS SCARED I WAS GONNA_-OH MY GOD!"

Susan reached the edge of the ear and looked out, Tina looked like she was bathing in sand, her knees were poking out from what looked like a mile away. Tina had been sitting the whole time and now she was well above the ground.

"_HOW BIG AM I NOW?_"

"_I believe I can answer that, my dear._" Said Dr Sprocket, communication reconnected when Susan made the call.

Susan held on as her surroundings shook like an earth tremor, Tina was getting up on her feet and stood to her full height, she towered into the clouds floating harmlessly into her and around her.

"_Miss Wood currently stands at 2750 feet in height,_"

Tina's lip quivered, "_OH-MY-GOD…NO…_" she started crying.

"_Miss Wood is now over half a mile high!_"

* * *

><p>Natalie was shoved face first into a brick wall, she grabbed Satanica's arm and threw her into the rest of it. She stepped away from the rubble, brushing the dust and blood off her face, "Tough broad, I'll give you that!"<p>

Satanica stepped out of the mountain of bricks, covered in dust but still not a scratch on her.

She shot forward and tackled Natalie, sending her into the ground. She grabbed her leg and began twisting it round. Natalie gritted her teeth as she could feel her leg on the verge of snapping.

"Get the frick off me!"

Using her free leg, she kicked the clone in the face, releasing her hold on her.

Natalie got up and used the brief moment to catch her breath. A second later, a fist met with her face.

She felt her feet leave the ground and a numbness across the right side of her face. Her open eye saw she was in mid-air and about to land into another building.

She braced for impact and felt her back hit the structure. She disappeared inside the building as it crumbled all around her.

As the dust settled she climbed out of the wreckage, she saw that she had been punched right over the river Seine.

"Okay, maybe you are as tough as they say!" she said to herself.

She could see Satanica crossing the bridge, walking towards her.

Natalie wiped the blood off her chin and stood up, "Looks like I'm gonna have to step it up,"

She punched the ground with both hands and dug her fingers firmly in, she then proceeded to lift with all her strength. The road around her shattered and chunks shot out from the cracks.

Natalie gritted her teeth, she felt her fingers were about to come off but she continued to lift. Finally the ground gave way and 50 yards of concrete rose up in Natalie's hands. She held the huge concrete mound above her head, then she marched forward, carrying it towards Satanica.

Susan's clone had crossed the bridge and was about to make for the street her adversary had landed in when she saw a huge cloud of concrete hovering above the buildings, it rounded the corner and stood underneath it was Natalie.

"Eat this!" she said.

Natalie brought the boulder down on top of Satanica. The boulder shattered on impact as Natalie stepped back. The clone was buried underneath the tons of road she had pulled up.

She gripped the nearest building for support, her legs felt like jelly and her body felt like one big bruise.

The concrete rubble shook and then exploded, sending large chunks everywhere, standing in the middle was Satanica. She looked pissed, she had a small cut on her lip, her first injury.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" groaned Nat.

* * *

><p>..  -.-. .- -. / ... . .- .-. / -.-. - .-.. - -. . .-.. / - -.-. -.-. .-.. ..- -.-. -.- / .. -. / - ... . / -. . -..- - / .-. - - - .-.-.-


	15. Too Tall Tara & Far Fetched Fang

_**Aaa-choo!**_

_***sniff***_

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN: Too Tall Tina &amp; Far-Fetched Fang<strong>

Now taller than the highest building on the planet, Tina's life was spiraling out of control more than ever. At least in the caves no one could see her but now she was out in the open. Exposed.

She had to sit down because the doctors feared that her increased size and weight combined with the planets gravity could end up crushing her from the inside.

She sat in the hole she had made when she grew, hugging her knees and trying her best not to cry.

She was using every fiber in her body not to move because Susan was trying out an idea.

The Lifestar had blocked the signal to her brain so she couldn't be controlled, so she thought maybe she could alter her brainwaves so that she couldn't grow anymore when she got scared.

"_HOW'S IT GOING BACK THERE?_" she called.

Inside her ear, Susan was holding the Lifestar up towards the brain; the gem glowed brightly for ages till finally, "Al-most…there, it's done!"

She put the Lifestar around her neck and left the ear, onto her shoulder and into her waiting hand. Tina carried Susan, who now looked like a dot to her, and placed her on her knee.

"_AND YOU'RE SURE I WON'T GROW ANYMORE?_" she asked.

"Just try it and see," said Susan, using her comm to stay in contact with Tina, her own voice not being loud enough.

Tina thought about everything that had happened to her, what had happened, what she had become, it sent chills through her. And yet, she didn't grow.

"_IT WORKED! I'M NOT GROWING!_"

Susan was relieved. Then she saw something that she had only seen once before,

"Was that a smile I saw there?" she asked.

"_NO...IT WAS, ERM…_"

"Admit it, that was a smile!" she grinned.

"_NO IT WASN'T,_"

"Come on; let's see some happiness on that face!"

"_HOW CAN I BE HAPPY? LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS!_"

Susan looked her up and down, "I see a very beautiful girl before me, a girl who is no different than any other except in height and height alone."

"_AND THE FACT I'LL DIE ALONE!_" a tear starting to form in her eye, "_WHO IS GONNA WANT TO BE WITH ME?_"

"Surely there was someone before all this happened?"

"_WELL, THERE WAS, DANIEL. WE REALLY LIKED EACH OTHER; HE WASN'T AROUND WHEN THIS HAPPENED SO HE PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW! AND NOW I'LL N-NEVER BE WITH HIM COS IF HE SAW ME NOW HE'LL NEVER WANT TO SEE M-ME AGAIN!_"

Tears that could fill a swimming pool fell from her eyes.

As she cried Susan had had enough. She knelt down and pinched her leg hard.

"OW!"

"You are not un-dateable! Just because you're big does not mean you can't have a relationship!" she told her.

"_YEAH, RIGHT!_" she sniffed, doubt in her voice.

Susan took out the photo she had showed to the girls in the facility, "Your sight should be sharp enough to see this. Look,"

Tina leaned forward till her giant eyeball was almost right in front of her; it was almost twice the size of Susan. She could see clearly what was on the photograph.

"_WHO-WHO ARE THEY?_" she asked.

"That," she said, "Is my sister and her twin daughters, Holly and Susannah."

"_BUT ISN'T SHE ALSO A…?_"

"Yep."

"_AND SHE WAS ABLE TO HAVE…?_"

"Yep."

Tina leaned back, this revelation was astounding, a giant was able to have babies. She leaned forward to look at the picture again.

"_THEY'RE…SO GORGEOUS!_"

"Yeah," Susan laughed to herself, "See? Even though she is different she still got married and had kids with a normal sized guy!"

"_HAVE YOU GOT SOMEONE, SUSAN?_"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered at this, she had been with Nathan so long and yet neither of them had the guts to call it a relationship, maybe it was time for that to change.

"The point is she still has a normal life and so can you!" she said.

This cheered Tina up, "_WELL, I SUPPOSE I DO HAVE THE LOOKS THAT WOULD SET HEARTS RACING!_"

"Yeah, maybe you can be a model and we can do shoots together?"

"_I'M FLATTERED BUT I'M SURE THERE ISN'T A CAMERA LENS WIDE ENOUGH!_"

They both laughed.

"See? Feeling better now aren't you? If this Daniel likes you then he won't care what size you are. And when this is all over you'll get to be with him. Believe me; this whole giantess situation has been stressful for all of us."

"Do you think they'll have a monster name for me? Y'know, just until I'm back to normal? If I AM a monster then don't I get a cool name like yours?"

Susan thought for a moment, "How about…Hugina?"

"_HUGINA. I LIKE IT. MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A MEMBER OF THE MONSTER CLUB._"

Susan smiled, "Yep, welcome to the club!"

* * *

><p><em>Main Science Lab, Area 52 [Under Lockdown]<em>

_Present Time…_

The group were barricaded in, all they could do was watch reports from across the globe on the monitor. Cities were burning, military forces were wiped out and even the Pentagon had been demolished and the White House seized.

General Monger felt helpless as he watched the world he swore to protect crumble. Dr Cockroach had given a brief sit-rep explaining their findings and that they were in pursuit of the perpetrator.

Dr Harman was studying the other monitor which had Tina Wood's bio on screen, "Seems Susan's plan worked, Miss Woods' growth has been stabilized,"

"That's one thing at least," sighed Monger.

Eclipse was rocking her son who was crying in her arms. Dr Sprocket, T.O.M and Fang were watching the news coverage.

"What's on the other side?" T.O.M yawned.

"More destruction, more chaos, more death probably," said Sprocket.

"This Redford of Ratfink or whatever he calls himself now is gonna pay for this!" snarled Fang.

"You'll have to get in line!" said Monger.

"Is there nothing we can do except hide in here?" asked Olga.

"We are locked inside a facility that is currently overrun by over a million, mind-controlled, 50 foot tall women. We go out there and we won't last 5 minutes!" said the General.

"Actually I calculate that we'd last only 2 minutes 27 sec…" Dr Sprocket saw everyone was glaring at him and decided to shut up.

"Anyways," Monger continued, "We have operatives out there trying to save the planet right now. It's only a matter of time."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Huge dents in the bulk head door appeared.

"Till what, we're saved or crushed?" gulped Fang.

"There's a choice?" asked T.O.M.

More banging on the door was heard and more huge impressions appeared.

"How strong are those doors?" asked Olga.

"Every door is made from eighteen inches of super-steel! Impenetrable." Monger reassured them.

"Didn't Susan manage to open one of those doors with just a spoon?" said T.O.M.

That occurrence resurfaced in Mongers mind. _We're screwed, _he thought.

"Alright, I want all of you to stay away from the door," said Fang.

"What are you gonna do, Fang?" asked Eclipse.

"There's a vent up there, it's too small for them to get through but big enough for a mutant snake to get through and get the drop on them!"

"No way! You heard the Doctor, you won't survive out there!" protested Eclipse.

"I can lead them away from the door, then I can use the other vents to stay clear of them,"

"But what if they stop you from reaching another vent? What if…"

Fang took her hand, "Just look after the others," he then stroked Jacobra, who had stopped crying, on the head, "See you later, son."

The snake reached up to the vent and removed the covering. He crawled inside and disappeared.

Outside they could hear more banging on the door, then came a loud whistle sound and the banging suddenly stopped.

"_Hey ladies, you looking for someone? Try some of the super-snake!_" came Fang's voice from the behind the door.

The sound of dozens of feet running could be heard, followed by a high-pitched voice shouting something that sounded like _Mommy!_

Then it went quiet.

"God speed, Snake-man!" Monger saluted.

Eclipse held her son close to her, "_He'll be back. He'll be alright._" She said. Both to him and to herself.

* * *

><p>- ... . -.-  .- .-. . / -. - -. -. .- / - - .-. - ..- .-. . / - . / .- .. - ... / - ... . .. .-. / -.-. .-. ..- . .-.. . ... - / - . - ... - -.. .-.-.- / - .. -.-. -.- .-.. .. -. -. / .- .. - ... / .- / ..-. . .- - ... . .-. .-.-.-


	16. That Girl Sure Can Blow

**SIXTEEN: That Girl Sure Can Blow**

"_SO HOW STRONG DO YOU THINK I AM?_" Tina asked.

"Well, physical strength is greatly enhanced when you grow making you stronger than you should be, so I reckon at your size you could probably lift the whole planet." Said Susan.

"_OH COME OFF IT,_" laughed Tina.

"Well I'm only guessing but at over ½ mile in height you'd be pretty powerful!"

Tina ran her hands over her hips and stomach, "_I THINK I LOOK A LITTLE DIFFERENT BESIDES HEIGHT. I DON'T REMEMBER LOOKING THIS CURVY._"

"Well my hair changed color when I changed. I guess it changes you in some way when you change."

Then Tina's hands reached her buttocks, "_GOOD GRIEF, I COULD DEMOLISH AN ENTIRE TOWN WITH THIS!_"

"Yeah, probably best to watch where you're sitting for a while!"

"_YEAH, DON'T WANT A 458 FOOT WIDE BUTT COMING DOWN ON TOP OF YOU!_"

"You worked out how wide your rump is?"

"_I'M GOOD AT MATHS. GOT A DEGREE IN THE SUBJECT. I'VE BEEN DOING CALCULATIONS IN MY HEAD TO KEEP MYSELF SANE,_" she said, "_I'M ABOUT 550 TIMES LARGER THAN I WAS ORIGINALLY, MY FINGERNAILS ARE OVER 36 FEET LONG, I COULD WALK FROM ONE SIDE OF THE USA TO THE OTHER IN JUST UNDER TWO HOURS, MY FRONT TEETH ARE OVER 18 FEET LONG, MY HAIR IS 1500 FEET LONG AND IS GROWING AT A RATE OF 9 INCHES A DAY._"

Susan was gob smacked, "You worked all that out in just a few hours without a calculator or anything?"

Tina lightly nodded.

"Did you work out how much you weigh as well?"

"_I DID AND I HAVE NO INTENTION IN TELLING YOU._"

Susan blew out her cheeks, "Geez, you must be super smart at your job?"

"_I WORK IN A SUPERMART._"

"Shut up. Seriously?"

Tina started looking a little ashamed.

"_I COULDN'T FIND ANYWHERE THAT WOULD HAVE ME. I JUST WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING THAT REALLY MAKES A DIFFERENCE. LIKE WHAT YOU DO._"

"Well you deserve a lot better than just stacking food!" said Susan, "Speaking of which, how are you holding up? You haven't eaten anything since this began?"

"_IT WAS ABOUT HALF AN HOUR BEFORE I GREW THAT I ATE SOMETHING. I JUST HAVEN'T FELT HUNGRY SINCE. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'VE NOW GOT A YAWNING CHASM FOR A STOMACH THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO EMPTY?_"

The two girls laughed and carried on talking.

* * *

><p><em>Streets of Paris<em>

_Present Time…_

Michelle ran down street after street, B.O.B on her head and Dr Cockroach on her shoulder using his scanner to track Links position.

"Left…now right…right again…no, wait…it's a left…" he guided the giantess.

"You sure he can catch Dr Ratfink?" puffed Michelle.

"Link's the water expert, my dear. He should be able to keep up with Ratfink and once he's forced him to the surface we'll have him!"

"Looky! Looky!" called B.O.B, pointing down the street.

A manhole cover was lifting up and sliding across.

"There he is!" said Dr Cockroach.

Michelle and her friends ran over to the manhole, thinking they had finally caught the villain but instead they found a worn out Link, slumped on the floor.

"Where is he?" asked Michelle.

"That Rotten Rodent knows these tunnels too well," panted Link, "I couldn't keep up with him; he's still down there somewhere!"

Dr Cockroach and B.O.B jumped down from Michelle and lifted Link to his feet.

"Can't you use your gizmo to find him, Doc?" asked B.O.B.

"I haven't got his DNA signature on file. I can't get a reading a fixture on him with this thing."

Distance rumbles told them that Natalie was still fighting with Susan's clone, but it was unclear who was winning.

"We need to find a way to get him to the surface. He's just toying with us this way. He knows we can't catch him underground." Said the Doc.

"Right," said Michelle, "Stand clear."

"What are you doing, my dear?"

"Something I learned on my last birthday,"

She got down on all fours and took a deep breath. Then she put her mouth to the open manhole and blew.

"Er, Shelly? I don't think that's gonna-"

Link was cut short when down the street, manhole covers where being blown 10 feet into the air. Down the next three streets, manhole covers were flying from their places and clattering on the road.

"Well, that girl sure can blow!" said B.O.B.

Then from the next street they heard a familiar voice screaming, sounding they had just been blown out of the sewer.

"That's him! Let's go!" said Dr Cockroach.

Michelle picked up her friends and began heading towards the next street.

"You've got quite some powerful lungs on you, kid." Said Link, "I take it when you said you learnt that on your birthday…"

"Cake icing and candles everywhere!" said Michelle.

Dr Ratfink peeled his face off the road. He had been scurrying through the tunnels, delighting in running circles around the amphibious ape, then suddenly a strong gust of wind blows him straight out to the surface, like being fired out of a cannon. Then landing face first into the hard ground.

As she shook off the daze, he could see one of the giantess' appear from round the corner, the three smaller monsters riding on her.

"Stop right there, Ratfink!" Dr Cockroach demanded.

Dr Ratfink wasn't doing anything of the kind. He turned and ran from his pursuers, he couldn't go down the drains again or he'd just get blown out again.

"Get back here, Mickey!" shouted Link.

The rat scientist continued running as Michelle pursued him.

"For a dressed up mouse he sure can run!" asked Michelle.

"Where's he heading?" asked B.O.B, "That pointy tower thing?"

"The Eiffel Tower!" said Dr Cockroach.

Michelle headed for the tower as fast as she could. As she arrived they saw Dr Ratfink climbing up the structure, his rat abilities meant he was able to scurry up objects with ease.

"Where's he going? He's got nowhere else to run!"

"He must be getting desperate," said Link, "Thinking we can't climb after him! Michelle, do your stuff!"

"Gladly." And she began climbing up the tower like it was a climbing frame.

Dr Ratfink was half way up the tower, he looked down and saw the giantess climbing up after him, a lot faster too. He realized he had committed an error by trapping himself on a tower. He used his remote to call all nearby giantesses to his position but they wouldn't be here for at least half an hour and Michelle was gaining fast. He had no choice, he had to resort to extreme measures.

Michelle was now in grabbing distance of the rat, she reached out to grab him, "Your mine, Cheese Eater!"

"Surrender or I kill your friends!" he called down.

Michelle stopped as her friends looked at the mad scientist.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"I've placed a bomb somewhere in America, close to where your friends are, touch me and I detonate her!"

"Her?" frowned B.O.B.

"You may have come across one of my creations that is a little 'taller' than most?"

Dr Cockroach knew who he was referring to but didn't understand.

"You really think her 'accelerated growth' was a random miscalculation? I made one of the QNA samples unstable so when it took a host it would overload with energy, causing unstoppable cell growth, just barely stable enough to keep her alive. One press of this switch and she goes BOOM, taking out your friends and many innocent lives!"

Link's teeth were grinding, "You sick, twisted little-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" tutted Ratfink and he pressed a red button on his device, "The bomb inside her is now priming, one more press and bye-bye monsters!"

Dr Cockroach hid behind Michelle's head, he furiously typed a message on his communicator and sent it back to base, he prayed he could warn them in time.

"In a few minutes reinforcements will arrive and you will all be disposed of. Surrender and you will live to be my servants!"

Michelle's grip on the tower was tightening with anger, this flee-ridden psycho was willing to blow up innocent people just to win. She prayed her friends would be able to find a way to stop the bomb.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Nevada desert<em>

_Present Time…_

"_SO CLOCKS IS DOING REALLY WELL?_" asked Tina.

"Yeah, we got another bar opened in New York and we're planning some other areas across the country. Nathan takes care of the service whilst I handle the financial side of things, he was never really good at it till I came along."

"_NEEDED A WOMANS TOUCH, EH?_"

"You could say…"

_GURGLE!_

"…that."

Tina put her hands on her stomach, the noise was thunderous. She felt embarrassed.

"_WELL,THAT'S FAIRLY HUMILATING. HAVING YOUR STOMACH GROWL WITH HUNGER IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!_"

"I thought you said that you weren't feeling hungry?"

"_I'N NOT._"

"Then how can your…"

_GROWL! GURGLE!_

"…I mean, all this time and now…"

_RUMBLE! GRUMBLE! GROWL!_

"…er, and what can you possibly eat ahyw-"

_ROAR! GURGLE! RUMBLE!_

"Can you tell your stomach to stop interrupting me?"

Susan could tell that Tina was having problems, her teeth were gritted and she looked like she was in pain.

"You okay?"

"_SUSAN, IT WON'T STOP! THE PAIN IN MY STOMACH! IT'S GETTING WORSE…_GAAH!"

"_Susan, do you read me? Come in!_" came Dr Harman's voice on the comm.

"I'm here. What's going on?"

"_We just received an emergency message from Dr Cockroach. Miss Wood's condition was no accident. She's a bomb!_"

"What?"

"WHAT?" screamed Tina.

"_The QNA in her was apparently meant to be unstable so Ratfink could use her as insurance should things not go his way!_"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A BOMB! I DON'T WANT TO BLOW UP!" she wailed.

"How serious an explosion are we talking here, Doctor?" asked Susan.

"_At 420 feet she could have taken out the whole of California. At 2750 feet well…she'll blow up half the planet!_"

"I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA BLOW UP THE WORLD! DO SOMETHING!" Tina cried, hundred gallon tears pouring from her eyes.

"_The main concentration of the QNA is in the stomach. If you were normal size then we could have removed it surgically but…_"

"You can't do anything." Susan finished her sentence.

She looked up at the crying giantess, her head in her hands and crying uncontrollably.

"How long do we have?"

"_Dr Cockroach said its primed,_"

"That explains the stomach noises."

"_All Ratfink needs to do is detonate and…_"

"Could the Lifestar stabilize her like it did with the signal?"

Tina lifted her head out of her hands, Susan appeared to be formulating a plan, this gave her hope as she stopped crying.

"_It could work but like last time you would have to be close to the source and there's just no way you can do that!_"

Susan looked at Tina, determination across her face.

"Tina, do you trust me?"

Tina nodded, "Y-YES, WITH M-MY LIFE."

"Good, because I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to eat me."

* * *

><p>- ... . -.-  - .- -.- / - .- -.- . / - -.- / -.. .. -. -. .. - -.- / -... ..- - / - ... . -.- / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / - .- -.- . / - -.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .- .- .. - / .- / - .. -. ..- - . .-.-.- / .. .-. - / -. - - / ... -.-. - - - .. ... ... .-.-.-


	17. Down the Hatch

**Warning! This chapter is NOT for the light hearted!**

* * *

><p><strong>SEVENTEEN: Down the Hatch<strong>

"WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO EAT YOU!" screamed Tina.

"It's the only way I can get close enough to the QNA and stabilize it." Said Susan, "It's the only way!"

"BUT WHAT IF YOU GET TRAPPED? I'D-I'D…" Tina was struggling to bring herself to say it, "END UP DIGESTING YOU?"

"We've got no choice, it's this or half the planet is atomized! Doctor Harman, what do you think?"

"_I am not happy about this idea either, Susan. But like you said, we've got no other choice. If you keep your comm on then we should be able to stay in contact with you!_" said Olga.

"Right."

"I'M NOT EATING YOU! I'M NOT!" Tina protested, keeping her mouth shut.

"Don't be childish, this way millions will be saved, including you. I have to do this!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she began to cry again, "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"So be a friend and allow me to do this. Please." Susan asked.

Tina slowly raised her hand up to her face, a look of fear and dread on her face. She gradually opened her mouth; a dark foreboding cave lay before Susan. She walked to the edge of Tina's hand and prepared to jump in.

"Remember," She said to her, "Try not to speak; it could result in blowing me out again."

Tina made a brief grunt in response, her eyes tight shut so she couldn't see Susan enter.

Taking a deep breath, Susan jumped off the hand and landed on the lower lip, it was like a bouncy castle. Jumping off the lip, she climbed over the teeth like it was a fence and onto the more challenging part, the tongue.

It was wet and rough and moved continuously under Susan's feet, making her lose her balance several times. She decided it was best to crawl along the tongue.

Crawling under the uvula and reaching the deep pit of the throat. Touching the Lifestar round her neck and making it light up acted as a torch so she could see everything around her. The walls were pink and shining in the light. They were also shifting as Tina breathed. Susan looked down the throat, she couldn't see the bottom but she knew it had to be at least a 200 foot drop.

She took another deep breath and slid down, it was like the slide from hell, everything was wet and smelt funny. And Susan didn't know how long till she'd reach the bottom.

Thinking she had gone down far enough, she put her arms out and tried to slow herself down. She could feel the sides of the throat on her hands as she began to slow down.

Tina had her hands on her chest, trying to feel where Susan might be. She felt a tiny sensation of something sliding down her throat, and then it was gone. _Oh god, _she thought, _I've swallowed Ginormica._

* * *

><p>Stopping just in time, she reached the entrance to the stomach. Susan looked around, it was incredible, it had to be as big as Butterflyosaurus. A vast round 'room' that was half filled with what must've been gastric acid, the fluid that dissolved the food. The stomach was littered with enormous chunks of food that must have grown along with Tina.<p>

"No wonder she doesn't feel hungry." She said to herself.

"_What was that, Susan? I didn't quite catch that!_" Dr Harman's voice came from the comm.

She slipped and nearly fell in.

"Doc! Don't do that! I nearly got digested!"

The whole stomach started shifting, gastric acid flying everywhere. Susan knew Tina could still hear everything and must have freaked out when she heard the word 'digested'.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just don't make any sudden moves or say anything till I tell you I'm finished." She told them.

There was silence after that. Susan perched herself back onto the ledge she was on.

"Right, where's this bomb then?" she looked around, using the Lifestar's light to illuminate the whole stomach.

Then, she could see something at the far side of the stomach, it was glowing green.

"There it is. Just my luck it's on the other side!"

She couldn't swim to it or she'd be dissolved. Then she got an idea, using the giant chunks of semi-digested food she could cross over to the other end.

She leapt onto the first chunk; she didn't want to know what it was originally, any of it. And began making her way across the stomach, leaping from one food chunk to another.

The last food remnant took her directly in front of the QNA. It was as big as Susan and was pulsating like a secondary heart made out of green smoke.

It looked unstable as it let out momentary flashes and sparks of electricity crackled around it, like there was a growing storm within.

Susan took the Lifestar in her hand once again and held it to the green smoke, "Please let this work!" she said.

She concentrated and the Lifestar shone even brighter, encasing the green smoke in some kind of protective bubble. The flashing and lightning faded till it was gone and the protective bubble disappeared. The Lifestar dimmed down; telling Susan it had done its job.

She put it back around her neck and put her finger to her earpiece, "Olga, can you hear me? I think I've stabilized it, can you confirm?"

"_Tina's vitals are returning to normal. All readings are returning to safety levels, you've done it! You've disarmed Miss Woods._"

Susan was relieved; she slumped down on the piece of food she had been standing on. Finally taking a moment to relax.

Then everything went crazy, it felt like being in the middle of a stormy sea as everything began to twist and turn. The gastric acid splashed about as huge chunks of food collided into each other. Susan held on for dear life as loud, deep growling noises rang out around her.

"Doc, what's happening?"

"_Uh-oh! The process of stabilizing the QNA inside Tina was too much for her body to take. There's intense pressure occurring in the abdomen and diaphragm, its causing major contractions in the stomach. When the pressure is suddenly released when the upper esophageal sphincter relaxes the result is the expulsion of gastric contents!_"

"In other words?"

"_SHE'S GOING TO BE SICK! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!_"

Frantically she began jumping from one boulder of food to another; it was ten times more difficult now everything was sloshing about. The gastric juice was bubbling and rising, a sign the pressure was building.

Susan leapt onto what looked like a partially digested sandwich and used her weight to move the food towards the entrance.

"I'm certainly not heading for the southern exit!" she said determined.

With one final leap she managed to grab the ledge of the entrance, she scrambled up and hit a new problem, the only way was up and there was no way she could pull herself up her throat.

* * *

><p>Tina felt nausea like she had never felt before, her stomach felt like it was going to explode and she was starting to retch.<p>

She knew Susan was still inside her but she didn't know where. She knew if she were to hurl now then Susan could die but at the same time she couldn't hold it back.

"_OOOOH-G-G-GOD…._"

She got out of her hole and onto her hands and knees, her retching increasing.

_Susan, I'm sorry, _she thought, _I can't hold it in anymore._

Tina however had given Susan what she needed, now she was on all fours her throat was now horizontal instead of vertical, giving Susan the chance to run for it. As she ran she could hear a deafening roar behind her, the waste was now surging up the throat like a flash flood. Susan increased her pace, if she could just get to the mouth then…

Tina's cheeks blew out as she was about to heave. Unable to hold it in a second longer she opened her mouth and…

"_HUUUUURRRRR-GGGGGHHHHHH!_"

Tina threw up into the hole she had made when she grew out of the caves; the caves themselves were now filling up with her stomach waste.

Tina's eyes were welded shut as she suffered one violent contraction after another. She wanted the vomiting to end and prayed Susan got out in time.

Finally she finished heaving; she opened her eyes and saw the hole to the caves was filled to the brim. She looked but couldn't see Susan anywhere.

"SUSAN! SUSAN? SUSAN, WHERE ARE YOU? OH PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I'D KILLED YOU!" she cried.

"_Didn't I tell you not to speak?_" came Susan's voice on Tina's comm.

"SUSAN? W-WHERE ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?"

"_I, er, only had a split second to act before I got washed out with the rest of your contents! I'm, a-heh, hanging on to your uvula! Would you mind giving me a hand?_"

Tina held her hand in front of her mouth and felt a tiny drop on her palm; she brought her hand to her watery eyes and saw Susan was alright.

"_YOU-_DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! EVER!"

"Trust me; I have no intention of ever going through an experience like that again!" Susan assured her.

"_SO, I'M NO LONGER GOING TO BLOW UP?_"

"100%. The Lifestar stabilized the QNA; you're completely safe, as is the rest of the planet!"

Tina was thrilled, a wide smile spread across her face, she was so relieved she wasn't going to explode anymore, "_OH SUSAN I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!_"

"You might want to consider a tic-tac first!" said Susan.

Tina hesitated and then covered her mouth, after what had just happened that would be a really dumb idea.

But behind her mouth, Tina could be seen starting to laugh, then Susan joined in. The two giantesses were soon laughing out loud about the whole ordeal. Making light of what could have been a serious catastrophe.

* * *

><p>- ... . -.- .-. ...- .  .-.. . ..-. - / - ... . / .-. - - - .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .. / -.-. .- -. / -.- -. .- .- / - ... .-. - ..- -. ... / - ... . / .-. - .-. . ... / .. / -.-. .- -. / . ... -.-. .- .-. . .-.-.- / .- -. .- .. -. .-.-.-


	18. The Next Level Of Terror

**EIGHTEEN: The Next Level of Terror**

_Half way up the Eiffel Tower, Paris_

_Present Time…_

Michelle had retreated back down the tower after Dr Ratfinks threat to blow up the planet; she knew that he was mad enough to do it. She and her friends had stopped on the first level. On the way back down hundreds of possessed giant women had swarmed from all directions and had the tower completely surrounded. They just stared up at them, their eyes glowing brightly.

"I'm scared!" B.O.B trembled.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Michelle.

"Probably waiting for the order from their 'leader' or they're just waiting for us to inevitably climb down." Said Link.

Dr Cockroach was working on his scanner; he had taken it apart at least three times and still looked like he wasn't happy with whatever he was trying to do.

"Where abouts is Rat-boy now?" asked the fish-ape.

Michelle leaned out from her perch and looked up towards the tower.

"He's at the very top, still laughing!"

She then looked out towards the museum; there were large clouds of smoke and the sound of breaking rock still coming from it. Natalie was still engaged with Satanica but Michelle didn't know how much longer she could last.

"When are they gonna disarm the girl? We can't wait much longer!" said Link impatiently.

"We're just going to have to wait and hope that Susan found a way to stabilize the QNA in Miss Woods' system," said Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B was leaning over the side to see the sea of giantesses all around them, the thought of being marooned on the Eiffel Tower made him want to cry. He was about to start crying like a baby when a loud clanging noise came from Dr Cockroach.

He was now banging his scanner on the iron girders. The others were starting to lose patience with the doc's antics.

"Doc, what the heck are you…"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Yes! Finally!"

He looked round and saw the others were staring at him, wanting to know what was going on.

"I got thinking, Ratfink is controlling 7 million minds with a remote signal coming from his controller device. So if I could reconfigure my scanner I could terminate his hold over them! He'll have nothing!"

"You're gonna try and take control of them yourself?" said Michelle.

"Actually I'm going to send an EMP through his own device; it'll short out the link that connects them all. It won't hurt them, it'll just render them unconscious."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said B.O.B as he prepared to climb up the tower again.

Michelle grabbed the blob and brought him back down.

"Because Ratfink still holds the trump card, the bomb. We have to wait from the others to find out if they were able to disarm her." Said Dr Cockroach.

Then there came a buzzing from the doc's lab coat pocket, he took out his phone and read the message. His face lit up as he read it.

"Yes! It's from Dr Sprocket, Susan was able to stabilize the QNA and stop the bomb from going off!"

They all breathed a deep sigh of relief, Michelle lying back on of the supports as B.O.B descended into a puddle.

"Okay, NOW can we go kick the Rodents backside?" said Link.

"NOW we can."

"Right," said Michelle. She picked up her friends and began climbing up the tower once again.

Dr Ratfink was soaking in his victory, the world had been brought to its knees, no one could challenge him unless they wanted their friends vaporized and he was now officially the world's greatest scientific genius.

His manic laughter was carried along the wind as he saw down every street there were thousands of his soldiers ready to do his bidding.

But he could see something else, Dr Cockroach and his fellow inferiors were ascending again, he held his arm up to show his controller to them, reminding them what would happen should they pursue him.

Yet they kept climbing. Dr Ratfink made sure they saw him hover his finger over the red button that would detonate the bomb, yet they continued climbing.

"You're so eager for your friends to die aren't you? Well all you had to do was ask!"

He pressed the button and a flat beep came out, he pressed it again and again but still only got the pitiful beep. The beep meant the bomb hadn't gone off.

"What's going on? Why isn't…"

"Your 'bomb' has been defused!" called Dr Cockroach, "You have nothing to threaten us with now!"

Michelle was getting closer and closer to the rat.

"You forget, you inferior specimen, I have an army and you don't!"

He was about to order his troops to attack them when Dr Cockroach activated his scanner, it sent the EMP to Ratfink's device which sent a giant shockwave across the world, deactivating the signal and freeing the giantesses from his control. All across the globe giant women were suddenly collapsing into a comatose state.

* * *

><p>At Area 52 another group of giantesses had found the sealed off lab with Monger and the others inside. They began to bang and punch against the door, more and more dents appearing and the door slowly bending out of the frame.<p>

The refugees inside stood back from the door, any minute now the amazons were going to break in.

"Dr Harman, Dr Sprocket, you and Eclipse stay behind us. T.O.M, Rex, you're with me. We'll hold them off as best we can." Said the General.

"And what's the actual plan?" asked T.O.M.

"That is the plan."

T.O.M began to squeak in high-pitched, "But I don't wanna get squashed!"

"God sakes, be a man!" he told him.

"But I'm a tomato!"

Monger just grunted as Rex stood next to him, looking reluctant to fight.

Eclipse looked at Dr Harman, "Olga, would you please take care of Jacobra for me?"

"Er…yes, of course." Said Olga.

The alien princess handed her son over to the doctor who took him in her arms, "What are you going to do?"

"My husbands out there, somewhere. Whether he's alive or not…" she paused at these words, "I'll continue the fight he started!"

She joined the front line, producing a dagger from her boot.

The door was crumpling, any second it was about to come off as the giantesses repeatedly pounded it.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you all." Monger told them.

T.O.M whimpered, Rex hunched down, ready to pounce and Eclipse held her dagger tightly, ready to fight whoever came in.

Then there was a sudden tremor, like a shockwave. It went through the entire facility and every 50 foot woman suddenly collapsed, as if something had 'turned them off'.

All was now silent; the banging on the door had stopped.

"What just happened?" asked Monger.

"That was an EMP. It severed the link that was controlling them." Said Dr Sprocket, "Dr Cockroach must've done it."

They edged towards the swaying door, then suddenly it fell to the floor with a loud metallic clang.

T.O.M, who was still trembling, looked down at himself, "Yep, soiled myself."

They stepped out into the corridor, the floor was littered with giant women, all of them out cold.

"Are they?" Monger asked Dr Harman.

She ran over to one of them and put her hand on the giants neck, "Got a pulse. They're all alright, Dr Cockroach must've done this to every victim on the planet!"

The General rubbed his eyes, "Well, that's that crisis finally over," he sighed.

T.O.M peeked out from the door, "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yes, T.O.M. It is." said Monger.

Rex sniffed one of the giantess's hands and let out a whimper.

"It's alright, boy," said Dr Sprocket, "They're just sleeping."

Monger straightened his tie, "I'd better inform the government and inform them of everything that's happened. The rest of you get to…Eclipse?"

Eclipse had run off down the corridor, jumping over bodies in her way, she was going to find Fang and pray he was still alive.

* * *

><p>Dr Ratfink looked at his smoking controller, its lights were flickering and sparks shot out of it. Looking down at the streets he saw his army was now lying on the ground, unconscious.<p>

"What…what have you done?" he stuttered.

"Taken away your army. They are no longer under your control. As I said, you have nothing to threaten us with. It's over, Humphrey." Said Dr Cockroach.

Michelle reached out and finally grabbed the rat, Link and B.O.B made their way over to him as he struggled in her tight grip.

"Not so smart now are you, Brie-Brain?" taunted Link.

"Yeah, you…you…bad mouse!" added B.O.B.

But Ratfink still had hold of his controller and managed to hold it above his head, "You think you've won? I still have my secret weapon!"

"We told you, your bombs been deactivated!" said Michelle.

"Not the bomb. I had a backup plan if somehow someone was able to stop the explosion. My ultimate trump card! A last resort!"

"You had a contingency plan for your contingency plan?" asked Dr Cockroach.

Ratfink just grinned as he pressed a green button on his controller and let go of it, it fell to the world below as the rat scientist looked towards the museum.

"Guys," said B.O.B, "I'm scared again!"

* * *

><p>Natalie's face was met with the concrete floor as Satanica forced her down. Natalie kicked her leg back and threw the clone over her, she too was now face down on the floor.<p>

Natalie picked herself up for what felt like the one hundredth time, she had been fighting Satanica for over half an hour and was running on empty. Her green uniform was ripped and frayed and she was covered in bruises. Her lower lip and nose was bleeding and she had cuts on her brow and forehead.

Satanica had just one or two bruises and that was it. Her skin was thick enough to repel a nuclear missile, she got up again and brushed the dust off her. She grabbed a car and threw it at Natalie.

She had no time to react and it hit her in the chest, putting more pain on her aching ribs. She responded by grabbing a lamppost and whipping Satanica in the face and arms.

"Come on! I can do this all night!" she lied.

The clone kicked her in the stomach and she fell again. She landed next to the spot where she had grabbed the lamppost, electric cables were sticking out from the hole. She yanked out the cables and thrust them into Satanica as she was about to grab her.

The clone's hair stood on end as electric currents surged through her and sent her flying to the other end of the street.

Natalie dropped the cables and rushed over to Satanica, she grabbed her from behind and restrained her, putting her arm round her neck.

Satanica tried to free herself but the electric shock had temporarily paralyzed her, she could barely move.

"Yeah, who's who's bitch now, huh?" grunted Nat.

Satanica turned her head to look at Natalie, her face was glowing green and was giving off energy, something was happening.

Natalie restrained her as best she could, then she felt her feet leave the ground. She looked down and saw that Susan's clone was growing rapidly. Her increase in size soon meant she couldn't keep her arm wrapped around Satanica's throat. Her only form of grip was to grab the clone's hair.

Natalie looked down, the ground was getting further and further away. She could hear Satanica grunting and straining as her body got bigger and bigger.

Within minutes Satanica was now the tallest being in the world, 3000 feet. She reached back and plucked the now tiny Natalie from her hair.

Natalie tried to free herself but the colossal giantess' fingers alone were too strong.

She looked into the enormous woman's eyes, there was no emotion.

Satanica then threw her into the river, the strength of her throw made her go through the air at Mach 4. The moment Natalie hit the water, and then the embankment, she was unconscious.

From the Eiffel Tower, the monsters watched in horror as Susan's clone emerged over the buildings and began towering over all the buildings in Paris. They saw her flick what must've been Natalie into the river.

"Heh-Heh," Dr Ratfink sniggered, "The last of the QNA was absorbed into Satanica's body and now I have activated it, turning her into a towering mountain of power!"

"But how can she still be under your control?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Because she is a clone. No free will, no individual thoughts, I don't even need my device to control her. Just my voice. SATANICA, FREE ME FROM THESE LOW LEVEL INTELLECTS!"

Link scoffed, "If you seriously think she can here from all the way over…"

Satanica looked over to them and began making her way over to the tower, smashing her enormous feet into the ground, making buildings crumble to the ground from the sheer force of her footsteps.

She crossed the river and stood next to the tower to which she was more than twice the size of.

Dr Ratfink used the opportunity to his advantage, he used his rat teeth to bite Michelle's hand.

"OW!"

She let go of him and he jumped into his pets yawning palm. Landing safely, he turned to look at his temporary captors.

"Ha! Feeble minded fools! You cannot stop my genius! No matter what you do, I will rule this world!" he laughed, then he looked up at his creations face, "Kill them."

Satanica grabbed the Eiffel Tower with one hand and pulled it right out of the ground. The iron girders snapped under the strain and the whole tower rose up in her hand.

The monsters held on for dear life as they rose with the tower. They swayed and lurched till they saw where they were heading, the ground.

The clone threw the tower into the ruined city. Michelle held her friends tightly and jumped off the tower, landing in the river.

The iron monument smashed into a million pieces as it landed on the ruined buildings far away.

"Ah, the day is mine once again, as it was destined to be." Said Dr Ratfink.

Satanica stood to attention, awaiting further orders.

"There's no one who can stop me now! Unless…" he realized that even though the monsters had managed to diffuse the bomb there was still a mega giantess out there, someone with the power to foil his plans once again, "…we must eliminate this failed experiment immediately, my dear."

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a beacon, he pressed buttons and switches and set it down on Satanica's palm.

"Scanning for extra-large bio-mass…found and locked on…. and…teleport!"

The beacon lit up and in a flash Dr Ratfink and the super-sized Satanica were gone.

In the river, Michelle pulled herself out, dazed and battered from the landing, she still had Dr Cockroach and Link in her arms but B.O.B had slipped out at some point, she wasn't concerned as she knew he was indestructible.

She set the soaking wet monsters down, "Are you okay?" she coughed.

"My pride took a pretty big battering there!" said Link, "Otherwise, fine."

"Same here." Said Dr Cockroach.

"_Hey, guys!_" came B.O.B's voice, "_Looky what I found!_"

They looked over to the other side of the river and saw B.O.B standing next to an unconscious Natalie.

They ran over the bridge and joined them. Michelle knelt down next to her friend, "Is she okay?"

Dr Cockroach ran his scanner over her, "Quite a lot of bruising and a few cuts but other than that she'll be fine."

Michelle was relieved as she held Natalie in her arms.

"So…am I missing something here?" asked Link, "What just happened? That talking cat-food and the walking skyscraper just vanished!"

"He teleported them. I believe they've gone to destroy the only thing that can stop them now," said Dr Cockroach.

"Which is what?" asked B.O.B.

"They're going to kill Tina and Susan."

* * *

><p>.. .-. -  ..-. .-. . . / .- -. -.. / .. .-. ...- . / ..-. - ..- -. -.. / .- / -.- -. .. ..-. . .-.-.- / -. - .- / .. .-. - / -. - .. -. -. / - - / -.-. .- .-. ...- . / ..- .-. / ... - - . / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... .-.-.-


	19. Tectonic Destruction

**NINETEEN: Tectonic Destruction**

"…and that's pretty much everything we have so far." Said Monger, giving his report to the World Leaders and Governments who were on numerous screens in his office.

"_And you're sure the giant women are now subdued?_" asked a senator.

"Yes, Dr Cockroach severed the signal that was brainwashing them. They're all now out cold. We should begin sending squads out there to round them all up again and put them into whatever camps remain. As well as beginning searches for any injured civilians."

"_Agreed. We're sending all available units out now. We'll report as soon as all this mess is cleared up._"

The screens switched off and Monger and collapsed into his chair, finally getting a moments peace.

The door swung open and Dr Harman walked in, "Oh sorry, General! I thought I should give you the latest,"

"S'alright, has the Lockdown been lifted?"

"Yes, Sergeant Buster and all the staff are working to get the patients back into whatever cells are left using whatever equipment that wasn't smashed."

Monger sighed, "Y'know, after all this I might consider retirement, this is getting too much for a 93 year old man to handle."

"I'm sure you've still got some years left in you, General," she said before looking away and mouthing, "_Ninety Three? Wow!_"

Monger stood up and walked around the desk, "Where are the others?"

"Rex is helping with shipping the patients, Dr Sprocket's trying to contact Dr Cockroach and the away team and Eclipse is still looking for Fang, we're still waiting to hear anything…"

"Where's the kid?"

"I left him with T.O.M. Though personally I don't know who's looking after whom there."

"Any word from Susan?"

"Not since she stabilized Miss Woods."

"Well, we'd better get down and help the staff with…"

The whole place shook with violent force, making them lose their footing and falling to the floor. Panels fell from the walls and fuses blew as the whole facility shook.

"What's going on? Don't tell me they've woken up and started rampaging again?" Monger called over the noise.

"No, none of them will be conscious for hours!" said Olga, "This is something else!"

Dr Sprocket's head then came into view; he had disconnected himself from his body and was using propellers to fly over to Monger's office in one piece.

"General, I have two answers to the questions I know you want to ask!"

"The answers then, Tin-Man?"

"The first is that the violent shaking isn't being caused by the giantesses; the tectonic plates themselves are being disrupted with tremendous force. Causing major earth quakes across the planet. The second is that the earth quakes are being caused by Miss Woods,"

"What? She's causing all this?" said Olga.

"Plus another. Just before it happened I managed to get a brief message from Dr Cockroach, they had failed to capture Dr Ratfink. Turns out he's made a 3000 foot clone of Susan and teleported her to Miss Woods' location where they are currently 'duking it out' as they say!"

Monger and Harman just glared at Dr Sprocket, who was trying to land carefully on the table, "The result of their tussle is causing the planet to suffer an allover earth quake, soon volcanos and tsunamis will be triggered from the tremors. I'd say we've got half an hour before the planet crumbles to pieces!"

"We gotta do something!" said Dr Harman.

"What? Susan and Miss Woods are the only ones who can stop this 'clone' Ratfink's made." Said Monger.

"Perhaps…perhaps there is a way we can help them!" said Sprocket.

"What you got in mind, Doc?"

"We need to get to Area 51. Pronto!"

* * *

><p><em>Middle of the desert<em>

_10 Minutes ago…_

Tina had moved away from her original sitting spot, now that it was ruined by her earlier stomach 'complaint'. She had found a small mountain and sat herself down on it, Susan on her shoulder.

"Nice view, isn't it?" she asked.

"_BEAUTIFUL._"

From Tina's perspective she could see for miles, the rolling mountains of sand and the clear blue sky with the sun shining as it slowly crawled towards evening.

"_THINK YOU'RE FRIENDS WILL HAVE CAUGHT THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME BY NOW?_" she asked.

"Dunno, they would've contacted us if they had, though…I haven't heard anything since I told them you were no longer going to explode."

"_DO YOU THINK THEY'RE ALRIGHT?_"

"They'll be fine. They're my friends, they'll be okay." She told her, as well as reassuring herself.

Then the clear sky was interrupted with dark clouds appearing out of nowhere, a wind started to pick up and they could see lightning.

"_WHATS GOING ON? THE SKY WAS CLEAR A MINUTE AGO!_"

"I'm not sure! Bad weather wasn't forecast today!"

Then a crackling noise came on their comms, Susan had to take hers out.

"Some sort of electrical disturbance, maybe it's the storm?"

"_THIS IS WEIRD, HOW CAN A STORM THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE SUDDENLY CAUSE-_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Something grabbed Tina's hair from behind and pulled her off the mountain. Susan held on for dear life as Tina was dragged to her feet.

Whatever had grabbed her let go and Tina staggered back, blinking back the tears that tried to form. She looked up to see what grabbed her and nearly fell over in shock, when Susan finally found her grip and looked ahead, she nearly let go.

"_SUSAN, IT'S…IT'S YOU!_"

Before them, was another colossal giantess that looked exactly like Susan, same hair, same face, same eyes.

"What in the-"

"_WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO-WHO ARE YOU?_"

Their comms crackled again and a new voice was heard, "_Hmm, so the failed experiment is almost as tall?_"

"Who is this?" demanded Susan.

"_I am Dr Ratfink, creator of the QNA, responsible for the amazon army that those Neanderthals have taken away from me!_"

Tina could just make out on top of the enormous Susan's head a small furry creature; he appeared to be the one talking.

"_YOU…_YOU DID THIS TO ME?"

She reached out to grab him but the giant Susan grabbed her hands and restrained her, up close Tina realized this new giantess was even taller than her, about two hundred feet taller, maybe more.

"_I'm afraid 'revenge' won't be capable. My masterpiece here, Satanica, is the perfect weapon for conquering anything I desire…and sterilizing failed experiments like you!_"

Satanica kicked Tina back and she fell against the mountain.

"You made her into a bomb! You ruined millions of lives…and you're calling her a failure!" Susan said angrily.

"_She was supposed to blow up and take you interfering parasites with her but I guess you had something to do with defusing her, didn't you, Ginormica? So like you to ruin others plans!_"

"Don't even act like you know anything about me!" she snapped.

"_On the contrary, I made every effort to know all there is to know about you. It's how I was able to make this perfect clone of you._"

"That…so that really is me?"

"_In every way except for mind, emotions and free will. Slaves work more efficiently without them._"

"You created life and twisted it to do your bidding? You sick, flea-ridden freak!"

"_Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, back to business, I teleported us here to tie up loose ends…_"

_Teleported. That explains the electrical storm earlier._ Thought Susan.

"…_Satanica will rip you apart and then you will be able to rejoin your friends!_"

"My…friends? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Susan screamed.

"_Purged this planet of some evolutionary rejects. This world demands only perfection. Namely Me._"

Tina had heard enough, she charged forward and head butted Satanica in the stomach, tackling her to the ground. She quickly got up as the clone rolled back on to her feet. The two colossal giants stared at each other.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" she bellowed. "I'M GONNA STAMP ON YOU TILL YOU BECOME PART OF THE DIRT!"

Dr Ratfink sighed, "_I guess you're not going to make this easy, are you? No matter, you're death will be more enjoyable this way. Satanica, kill._"

Satanica moved forward, her hands ready to grab Tina.

Tina marched towards the clone, her face a flush of anger. Susan held onto her shoulder tightly as she braced for impact.

The two giantesses clashed and the world's biggest cat fight began.

* * *

><p>-. .-. . .- - .-.-.-  -. - .- / .. / ... .- ...- . / ... . .- -.. .-.. . ... ... / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... / -.-. ... .- ... .. -. -. / - . .-.-.-


	20. Hugina Vs Satanica

**TWENTY: Hugina Vs Satanica**

The Earth was suffering the effects of an all-over earthquake. Every country, every continent, every city was being shaken violently. Buildings fell and roads were ripped apart as tremors measuring nearly 10 on the Richter scale coursed through the ground.

The shift in the tectonic plates also created tsunamis in many oceans, causing flooding in cities such as Tokyo and New York. Volcanoes were also erupting because of the brutal forces, lava flows were destroying homes and causing bush fires.

The whole world was literally being shaken to the core.

And the cause of all the earthquakes was in the deserts of Nevada. As two colossal giant women fought each other. Christina Wood, the 2750 foot woman from Atlanta. And Satanica, the 3000 foot clone of Susan.

Their feet stamping on the ground was the cause of all the world's problems. With every step another tremor would course through the planet and create another disaster.

Tina was having the harder time, her opponent was several 'inches' taller than her and was showing greater strength. But she had maneuverability on her side, dodging an attack from the clone and then elbowing her in the back. She also took karate class so she had better fighting moves.

Susan held on as hard as she could to Tina's shoulder as the giantess moved around with great force. She felt like her face was going to be ripped off from the G forces.

Then the two giantesses grappled with each other, both trying to push the other back.

Susan knew this was her chance, whilst they were connected she could cross over and capture Dr Ratfink who was sitting on top of Satanica's head.

She scrambled to her feet and began running along Tina's arm, she didn't seem to feel her cross. Then she climbed over the giantesses hands, it was like rock climbing trying to grab hold of the fingers. When she jumped onto Satanica's arm she looked at the giantess' face. It was disturbing looking at an enormous face of herself.

She began to run along the clones arm and onto the shoulder. She waited till the clones hair swung in her direction and then jumped, caught the hair strands and began pulling herself up to the top.

Dr Ratfink watched with glee from his perch on his creations head. His slave was showing superior strength against his failed creation, soon she would be crushed under Satanica's might and he would retake the world that was so clearly his to rule.

"That's it my precious! Don't hold back! Crush that vile reject into dust!" he ordered.

"Don't worry, I will!" came a voice behind him.

He looked around and saw Susan climbing up the clones head towards him, she looked angry. It was the Eiffel Tower all over again.

"You fool!" he mocked, "Have you forgotten you are up against the perfect weapon?"

He looked down towards Satanica's face, "Clone, pest control!"

A giant hand suddenly came over the head and before she could react, Susan was knocked off by Satanica. She fell through the air, heading for the ground.

Tina didn't know what the giantess was doing, brushing her head with her hand like that. Then she saw something fall from the clones head, it was small but it looked familiar…

"SUSAN!"

The clone took advantage and delivered a punch to Hugina's stomach; she staggered back and crashed into a mountain, demolishing it into dust. After recent events the stomach was not something she wanted to feel worse about.

Tina looked back at the giant clone, Susan was now out of sight, she didn't know if she was dead now or not. But that was the last straw.

She shot to her feet, ignoring the head rush from the sudden rise in altitude. Ran towards Satanica and delivered a right hook to the face, she put all her strength and weight behind the punch.

Satanica arced back from the blow, the punch had even sent a shockwave through the air.

But Tina wasn't done yet.

"THAT WAS FOR SUSAN!"

Then she gave her a left hook, "THAT ONES FOR ME!"

She repeated the punches, left, right, left, right, again and again and again. She kept hitting her till she had lost count.

Then she grabbed Satanica by the head and slammed her into her knee.

The clone fell down, she was dazed and her face bloodied. She had not received such a vicious pounding before.

"AND THAT WAS FOR EVERYONE YOU TURNED INTO A MONSTER! AND THE LIVES YOU RUINED!"

Dr Ratfink held on to his creations hair tightly, "What are you waiting for?" he spat, "Get back up and finish her!"

Satanica gradually hauled herself onto her feet and regained her posture.

Tina went in for another strike but Satanica blocked it, she then grabbed Tina by the waist and threw her over her head. Tina slammed into the ground, the soft sand absorbing the impact but still sending a vicious tremor through the ground.

She rolled onto her back and narrowly avoided Satanica's fist as it slammed into the ground where her head was originally. The force cracked the ground around it.

Tina punched her in the side of the head and then lunged at her. The two then rolled over the ground, trying desperately to get on top of the other. Their rolling act was flattening the landscape. Crushing mountains and squashing sand dunes flat.

Eventually they separated, got back on their feet and grappled again.

Susan came too and spat out a mouthful of sand. She had landed in the dunes and lost consciousness, she got up and looked around, the desert now looked like a bomb had hit it, it was a war zone.

Massive tremors could be felt beneath her feet.

And then she was in total darkness as if someone had turned off the lights. She looked up and saw what was blocking out the sun.

She jumped clear as Tina's titanic leg came crashing down. Leaving a massive foot print amongst a sea of other foot prints made from this fight.

"_Sheez, I know heels kill but that was ridiculous!_" she thought.

Susan could see that both were taking a wallop from each other but couldn't see who was winning.

Then Satanica smashed a chunk of a crushed mountain into the side of Tina's head. Tina fell like a mighty red wood, her body laid still, motionless. She was out for the count.

Satanica stood over the unconscious Tina, the mountain rock still in her hand.

Dr Ratfink, still secured on top of her head, grinned wickedly, "That's right, my creation. Now, finish her!"

Satanica rose her hand, ready to pound the mountain into Tina's face.

Susan had to do something otherwise her friend would get her head caved in. There was only thing left to do.

She took the Lifestar in her hand and focused. The gem started to shine brightly as her body began to change. Her muscles bulged, her body lengthened and her hair grew longer. Her tank top and shorts stretched to their limit as they struggled to contain her new physique. Then the gem stopped shinning as the transformation finished.

Ginormica became Ginormega.

Using her powerful legs, she jumped high into the air and landed on Tina's nose. Satanica brought the mountain down towards her face. Susan braced herself and just as the mountain rock came within striking distance she hit out.

Her fist collided with the rock and it exploded into a thousand tiny boulders.

Satanica watched as the mountain rock crumbled in her hand. She raised it up and saw a tiny speck on the unconscious giantess' face. She peered closer to see it was a muscular woman that looked familiar to her.

Susan looked up at her clone's giant face and the speck of Dr Ratfink on her head.

"You want to crush something? TRY ME!"

* * *

><p>.. -  -... . .. -. -. / -.-. ... .- ... . -.. / -... -.- / ... . .- -.. .-.. . ... ... / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... / .- -. -.. / .- .-.. .-.. / .. / ... .- ...- . / .. ... / .- / -... - -..- / - ..-. / - .- - -.-. ... . ... .-.-.- / ... - - - .-.-.-


	21. Ginormega Vs Satanica

**TWENTYONE: Ginormega Vs Satanica**

Susan knew that she was biting off more than she could chew. It was like David Vs Goliath, the Female Edition.

There she stood on her friend's unconscious face, looking up at an enormous clone of herself. She may have enhanced her strength with the Lifestar but she was still gonna be no match against a 3000 foot woman.

But she had no choice, she had to stand her ground, or her friend would get killed by Satanica and Dr Ratfink. Odds against her or not, she wasn't going to let them hurt Tina anymore.

From the top of Satanica's head, Susan could hear the distant sound of laughter.

"_And just what do you think you're doing, little girl?_" came Ratfink's voice on the comm.

"Stopping you from hurting anyone else!" she replied.

There was more laughter.

Dr Ratfink found this whole scenario quite amusing. Then he took a closer look and saw that Ginormica looked different.

"_How is it you look different?_"

"I have something called a Lifestar, one of a kind, it allows me to supercharge the Quantonium in my body and make me a hundred times more powerful!"

"_Really? Interesting. Must've been something I had over looked when studying you. Well I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to examine it after I remove it from your broken corpse. Satanica…_"

Satanica brought her fist down towards her and Tina's face. Susan clenched her fist and swung it into the side of the clones hand, making it miss and hit the ground instead.

"I told you! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else!" she yelled.

"_You really are in no position to oppose me, child!_"

Satanica then swung her fist back and swatted Susan off of Tina's face. She crashed into a sand dune and rolled down the other side. Spitting out more sand, she looked up and saw her clone's foot coming down on her. She dived out the way as the giant foot smashed into the sand, then she grabbed one of the toes and bent it back. Satanica winced in pain as she lifted her foot, Susan still holding on.

Susan seized the chance, as she was elevated into the air she jumped off the foot straight towards Satanica's face and delivered an uppercut. She fell back down to the ground as Satanica held her chin, she felt like she'd been hit by a brick. It didn't help that she had also bitten her tongue.

Susan landed in the soft sand again and raised her dukes. Satanica, now mad, thrust her hand at her, Susan caught it and tried to stop its advance but found herself being pushed back. Her feet digging into the ground and tearing it up as she was forced backwards.

It was like being hit by a train and it didn't seem to be stopping. Then she lost her footing and slid under Satanica's crushing hand. The clone stood up to see if a body was now in the groove she had made in the ground.

Indeed there was a body, but it was very much alive. Susan got to her feet, feeling like she'd been run over by a steam roller. She was getting her thoughts together…

_BOOM!_

The clone's mighty fist came down on top of her. She raised it up and saw Susan lying flat in the ground.

Satanica thrust her fist down again and again. Susan was still conscious but with every blow she was looking more and more bloodied.

"Seems we have quite the stubborn one here?" said Dr Ratfink, "Oh well, continue pummeling her till there is only a red smear left in the sand."

Satanica began pounding the ground where Susan lay with both fists, left then right, left then right. Then she began stamping her with her foot, she brought it down with great velocity and then began grinding her foot deeper into the ground.

After ten minutes of continuous beating into the earth, Satanica finally let up. The spot she had been hitting had now become a crater, numerous markings showing foot and fist prints.

She peered into the crater, right in the middle, half-buried, was Susan…still alive.

Her body twitched and she came too. Pushing the rocks off her and struggling to get to her feet whilst coughing up blood. Her body felt like it was filled with lead, she couldn't move most of her body and every part of her was covered in dirt or blood. She had lost the use of her left arm and one eye wouldn't open. The Lifestar was still intact but was flickering, as if it had shared the beating with her.

"That…_*cough*_…that all you got…_*hack*_…I've fought three foot tall aliens that…_*cough*_… hit harder than you…_*cough*_"

Satanica stood back, almost showing fear, this being just wouldn't stay down no matter how hard she hit her.

"Wha-what are you looking at? _*hack* _You afraid you're gonna…_*cough?*_…gonna lose?"

Dr Ratfink was losing patience, "Don't just stand there, you mindless drone! Finish her off!"

Satanica raised her foot and put all her strength into bringing it down on top of Susan.

With just one arm left, she raised it up and took the weight of the clone's foot. Whatever strength she had left was fading fast, soon she would give out altogether and this time she would be crushed to death.

"_I-I'm sorry!_" she said, "_I tried my best…_"

"_Yoo-Hoo? Susan?_" came another voice on the comm.

She was surprised it was still working, "Is that you, doctor?" she asked.

"_It's me! Listen, I'm flying towards you now and I've brought something with me that should help you!_" said Dr Sprocket.

"What do you mean?"

"_Those other Quantonium elements that we discovered a while ago? We wondered what would happen if you combined them altogether? I think now is a good time…_"

"Doc, this clone is gonna crush me! I can't hold it…much…longer!"

Dr Sprocket's flying head entered the war zone, his propellers whirring loudly. From his neck hole there was a cable and dangling from the cable was the container that held the other Quantonium elements: Red, Yellow, Blue and Violet.

His sensors told him that Susan was beneath Satanica's foot, being slowly flattened.

"Hold on, my dear! Dr Sprocket's inbound!"

He dived for the crater and swooped underneath the giant foot, he found Susan in the middle, being forced down to her knees.

"Susan, I'm here! Listen, when I release these elements all at once they will…"

"Just do it, Doc!" grunted Susan.

"It is important to note that the mergence along with the Lifestar may…"

"DOC, DO IT ALREADY!" she screamed.

Dr Sprocket flew closer to her, "Quantonium away!"

The container was detached and fell to the ground. Dr Sprocket flew out of the crater as fast as he could as clouds of red, yellow, blue and violet hissed out of the container and began swirling around her.

"That's…it," she groaned, "I have…nothing…left…"

She collapsed and Satanica's foot came down on her just as the Quantonium's entered her body.

* * *

><p>..  .- - / .-.. . .- -.. .. -. -. / - ... . - / - - / .- / ..-. .. .-. . .- - .-. -.- ... / ..-. .- -.-. - - .-. -.- .-.-.- / .- - -. -.. . .-. / .. ..-. / - -.- / - .- - -.-. ... . ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / - ..-. / .- -. -.- / ..- ... . / ... . .-. . .-.-.- / ... - - - .-.-.-


	22. Unity Of One

**TWENTYTWO: Unity of One**

Satanica grinded her foot into the ground, making sure that her enemy was dead once and for all. Dr Ratfink roared with triumph, "Finally, I am truly the greatest on the planet! Nothing can stop me! Not now! Not ever!"

Then Satanica could feel something pressing against her foot, surely Ginormega couldn't still be alive?

She pressed down harder till she couldn't press anymore. But the feeling was getting stronger and soon her foot started to go up.

"What? What is that? What's going on?" spat Ratfink, his glory being interrupted.

Satanica's foot continued to rise and from underneath came a bright light that shone brighter than the sun. Satanica was blinded by the light; she staggered back, shielding her eyes.

In the crater was what looked like a star, it flickered as its shining light made the sky go darker. The light then rose up into the air, higher and higher till it was level with Satanica's face.

"Wh-what is this?" Ratfink said.

The light died down and the source of the light was revealed. It was Susan.

She had undergone another transformation. Now with five different Quantonium elements coupled with the Lifestar inside her, Susan had evolved into an angelic being.

She was still sixty foot tall and her hair was still long as it drifted in the breeze. But everything else had changed; her black tank top and shorts were gone, replaced with a silk-white, flowing gown with a slit front. Her muscles and her injuries were gone; leaving milky skin that glistened with her gown.

The Lifestar had now become a part of her as a glowing light emanated from her chest.

She now had wings too. They looked like the wings of a swan as they flapped every so often. She was in every sense, heavenly. All she was missing was a halo.

"What in Pluto's downgraded status is this?" asked Ratfink.

Susan opened her eyes; there was no anger or pain, just calm in her blue eyes.

"I am Anginormica." She said in a calm, relaxed voice. It seemed to echo everywhere so even Ratfink could hear it.

"Yeah? Well I don't care what you call yourself these days! Satanica, destroy her for good this time!" spat the rat.

Satanica raised her fist and hurled it at Susan who didn't move a muscle. Her eyes then lit up and Satanica's fist stopped within an inch of her.

"What are you doing, you dim doppelganger? I said DESTROY HER!" he said.

Satanica was trying but she couldn't push any further.

Susan reached out and touched the giant's hand. Her own hand started glowing brighter; the light moved onto Satanica and consumed her whole body. Her arm lowered down to her side and she stood completely still, she couldn't move.

"YOU REPULSIVE REPLICA! DO AS I SAY! RIP HER WINGS OFF! DO AS I SAY AT ONCE!" Ratfink jumped up and down hysterically.

Susan floated towards her clones face, "You were created from me, you have my thoughts, my memories. Memories that this creature has caged, suppressed. Leaving you with only his evil words running through your head. You are not a mindless monster,"

Satanica struggled to free herself from whatever king of grip Anginormica had put her in. But the more Susan spoke, the more the words seemed to be echoing inside her head.

"You have a father, a mother, your sister, Sarah, your nieces, try to remember them,"

Satanica couldn't understand, it was like there was something inside her mind but it was buried deep.

"This beast has placed psychic blocks in your mind, suppressing your emotions and thoughts. I will release them,"

Susan's hand lit up again and pointed at Satanica, she arced back as a rush of faces and places raced through her mind, all so new and yet…familiar.

"NO! What are you doing? Leave my creation alone!" screamed Ratfink.

"You are no one's creation," Susan focused on her clone, "You are your own person, you have a mind, ideas, a soul. You are no one's slave!"

Then Satanica began to shrink down rapidly. As she grew smaller her face had a look of great confliction, she was confused, she didn't understand these feelings.

Susan put her hand on Satanica's cheek, "You are free from his control. He is the monster, not you."

Satanica's lip quivered and then, for the first time, "…I…"

Dr Ratfink was in such hysterics that his sentences didn't make sense anymore, with his last card played he now had nothing. With his last creation rapidly shrinking he decided to abandon ship and make a run for it. He jumped off her head and ran as fast as he could.

Susan was not interested in Ratfink, she stayed with Satanica as she returned to fifty feet in height.

Her clone was gripping her head as flashes of images and feelings raced through her mind, "I…I can't…"

"You are my flesh and blood, we are sisters, the closest thing you have to family." Susan told her.

"I…I can't…don't have…family…"

Tears began streaming down her face and she fell to her knees.

"Your feelings, you cannot suppress them anymore. Let them out."

Susan landed next to her and knelt beside the crying giantess. Satanica crumbled into Susan arms, crying uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around her clone.

"It is okay. You are safe." She whispered to her. Her white wings wrapping around them as they embraced each other.

Dr Ratfink was now a quarter of a mile away from the war zone. He reached the top of a sand dune, looked out at a world that was almost his, he screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration.

Years of planning, inventing, genetically engineering and in a single day his plans were all ruined. Defeated by those monsters. His last plan was now a failure and he had no more contingency plans.

"You…you think you have defeated me? Well you're wrong! No one is smarter than Dr Ratfink!" he said to no one.

He slid down the dune and began making his way across a salt pan. His brain already formulating new plans to take over the world, maybe a genetically modified cheese that could kill anyone who came within sniffing distance of it or a giant magnet that could pull the moon down onto anywhere on the planet he chose.

"This isn't the end! This isn't the beginning of the end! This isn't the end of the beginning! This is not the…the…erm…I WILL RETURN! And you will suffer my wrath! You'll see! You'll all s-"

Everything went dark, as if night had come without warning. Ratfink looked around, in the distance he could still see sunlight, something was blocking out the sun. He turned around and saw a giant pair of legs. Looking up at the sky he saw Christina Wood, conscious and looking thoroughly pissed off.

She towered over him, her hands on her hips and her sight fixated on him. Her enhanced vision helping her to find him. The freak who had done this to him was now at his mercy.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, RODENT?" she said, "YOU THINK EVERYONE IS BENEATH YOU, DON'T YOU? WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT _FEELS_!"

She raised her foot and then brought it down on top of him.

"…clever girl_._"

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Dr Ratfink was crushed underneath Tina's massive foot. He was now part of the desert, crushed up tiny pieces lost in the wind.

Susan flew alongside her, her wings spread out. Tina looked at her and smiled.

"_THAT FELT GOOD._" She said.

"The damage to the planet is too severe to repair by itself. Wait here,"

Susan spread her wings and soared high into the air till she was well above the clouds. The glowing in her chest grew brighter as her body gave off a wave of light that spread across the planet.

Across the globe volcanoes stopped erupting, waters receded and the cracked ground sealed up, showing no sign of any cracks. Buildings that collapsed suddenly rebuilt themselves and fires that were blazing stopped and the forests regrew.

In minutes the planet was back to the way it was before, completely healed. The tectonic plates were back in their original positions and all destruction was gone.

Susan flew back to Satanica who had curled up on the floor and was still crying uncontrollably. She put her hand on her shoulder and the two hugged again. Tina towered over the pair, looking hesitant.

"_ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS? ARE YOU CERTAIN THAT SHE'S…SAFE?_"

"The things she did were not of her choosing. She has been manipulated her entire life, but now it is over. Isn't it?" she asked Satanica.

"Y-yes…it's over." Sobbed Satanica.

* * *

><p>..  ... .- ...- . / .-.. ..- .-. . -.. / - ... . / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... / .. -. ... .. -.. . .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .- - / - ... . / ... .- - . / - .. - . / .. / - ... .. -. -.- / .. .-. ...- . / .-.. .. - / ..- .-. / ... - - . / - ..-. / - ... . / ..-. .. .-. . .- - .-. -.- ... .-.-.- / - .. - . / - - / .-.. . .- ...- . / - . - ... .. -. -.- ... .-.-.-


	23. The Nightmare Ends

**Drawings of Vinormica, Ginormega, Multi-Monster and Anginormica are now on my DeviantArt page. Link on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWENTYTHREE: The Nightmare Ends<strong>

In Area 52 the clean-up operation was going slowly, the constant earthquakes had halted everything but recently they had diminished. Now the staff could continue returning the unconscious giantesses back to their cells.

Down one of the many corridors, Eclipse was searching everywhere for Fang. She was having no luck in finding him. Everywhere she went there was just sleeping giants and debris.

With the earthquakes over she was able to continue her search for her husband. She scrambled over bodies and turned over large chunks of fallen rock in search of him.

"FANG!" she called out for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time there was no reply.

She had to keep looking, she had to know if he was still alive or…she didn't want to think about that!

As she wandered down a deserted corridor that led away from the main areas a wave of white light suddenly swept through the entire facility.

It was as if someone had hit the rewind button as the damage to the facility suddenly repaired itself. Walls came back up, holes disappeared and cells were rebuilt.

Eclipse didn't know what had just happened but a second later she was glad it did. A large chunk of the wall rose up and underneath it was a familiar snake.

"FANG!"

She ran to him as the slab slotted back into the wall. She slid over to him and cradled him in her arms, his scales had been ripped off in many areas, it looked like the giantesses had tried to pull him apart.

Fang coughed, spitting up blood, as he opened his eyes and he hissed in great pain.

"It's okay, I'm here," she told him, "They can't hurt you now,"

"_Tail…kneeling…on_" he grunted.

Eclipse looked down and saw her knee was on his bloodied tail. Quickly she moved her leg and slid her other arm under him and lifted him up in her arms. Slowly she carried him away to the medical center.

"_My…Ow…everything hurts…this is…embarrassing…_" he muttered.

"You were really brave! You saved all of us!" she told him, "I've never been more proud of you!"

Fang gave a weak smile and closed his eyes as the pair walked back to the main corridors.

* * *

><p>The first jet to return from the field had just landed, the doors opened and the monsters spilled out. All of them battered and bruised from their encounter with Satanica.<p>

Link had bruised ribs and a broken hand. Michelle had a gash on her head and a twisted ankle. Dr Cockroach had mild concussion. B.O.B was fine. And Natalie was the worst of all, nearly every part of her body felt broken, being thrown in the river had washed most of the blood off but she still had the bruises to show from her fight.

Michelle had Natalie's arm over her shoulders and helped her off the plane, with great difficulty given her bad foot.

"Huh, with those tremors across the world I would've thought this place would be more…post-apocalyptic." Said Link.

"It was," said Monger as he arrived with Dr Harman in his jeep, "But then everything…fixed itself!"

"Fixed itself?"

"Got reports from all over saying the same thing. Largest and cheapest renovation I've ever seen, that's for sure!"

Dr Harman walked over to the monsters and ran a brief examination on them, "You all need to report to the infirmary and get yourselves patched up, except B.O.B of course." She said.

"Awwww!" said B.O.B, disappointed.

"You can help the staff get the patients back into their cells before they decide to wake up!" Monger told him.

The blob saluted and went to help shift the giantesses down the hallways.

Just then Eclipse arrived, carrying a wounded Fang in her arms. Dr Harman rushed over to them and checked his injuries, "He needs medical attention immediately!"

"Go with them, you're needed more there!" Monger told her.

Michelle, Natalie, Link, Eclipse and Fang followed Dr Harman towards the Infirmary. Leaving just Dr Cockroach with General Monger.

"What about you, bug man?" he asked.

"Just a mild concussion. And with a brain like mine that's really nothing more than an itch! So what _did _happen? Has Humphrey been stopped?"

"We'll have to wait for Dr Sprocket to call us back,"

"Well in the meantime, Redford's lab is flooded but much of his work still remains. We should get it all shipped here and examined; there might be something there that might help us in returning these women back to normal!"

"Agreed, I'll get teams to get that stuff crated and shipped here for you to examine. Rex can help with shifting the stuff."

"Righto."

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when things were settling down, the giantesses were back in their cells, the injured were being treated and General Monger had convinced the World Leaders not to incinerate every giant woman on the planet, just to put them back where they were instead.<p>

Several jets had just arrived, containing all that remained in Ratfinks dungeon. They were piled into trucks and Rex pulled them along the tracks towards the central room where Dr Cockroach would examine it all.

But there was a more pressing matter. Susan and Tina had returned.

Susan, back to her original form, told them everything that happened as she handed Dr Sprockets head over to the scientists. The robo doc had crash landed in the sand during the fight and it had taken ages to find him again.

Then she presented her clone to the general and the others, they were wary of her. Natalie and Michelle didn't trust her one bit. Satanica understood very well why.

And General Monger knew that as an accomplice of Dr Ratfink she was as guilty as he was. And so sentenced her to several months of solitary confinement in the facilities deepest and strongest cell.

Susan accompanied her clone as the soldiers escorted her down to the lowest point in the facility, a maximum security cell that was only for the most dangerous of monsters.

General Monger flew alongside Susan, "We'll keep her locked up for as long as we have to. Until I can be assured that she is no longer a threat to the world!" he said.

"This isn't right," Susan protested, looking at her clone's remorseful face, "She wasn't to blame for any of this! She was under his control!"

"Be that as it may, she was created by evil and we can't risk the chance of a relapse. She will stay in here till further notice."

Susan was about to speak out when Satanica interrupted, "It's okay. I want this."

"But…but this wasn't your fault! Any of it!" she said.

"It still feels like it. They were his evil ideas but it was my hands that caused the damage. I want to atone for it all."

The huge bulk head door opened. Inside was just a cold metal cell, no bed, no light, not even a window in the door.

Satanica took a deep breath and stepped inside. She turned around and looked at Susan, who was on the verge of tears.

"I'll visit you whenever I can!" she said.

"Thank you, for freeing me...my sister." She said.

The heavy metal door slammed shut. Sealing the giantess inside.

Susan looked at Monger and gave him a hateful look. Then turned and left, wiping her eyes.

Monger sighed, addressed his men to continue on their patrols and have any remaining scientists help out Dr Cockroach with scanning the remains.

* * *

><p>It was now late at night and after digging through water wrecked items Dr Cockroach had found the Tesseract container that Dr Ratfink had stored the QNA in. Using scientific methods (that are too complicated to explain) he was able to reverse the process, meaning he could now remove the QNA from the patients.<p>

The remaining monsters sat in the room with him, Rex sitting quietly, worried about his friend, Fang.

"You sure it'll work?" asked T.O.M.

"My dear Catsup, I may have a slight concussion but that doesn't make me a fool! I'm positive it will work, it will be like a vacuum cleaner sucking up every ounce of QNA in the vicinity! So…who do you think we should start with?"

"Well, I know someone who's ready, weather it works or not," said Susan.

Outside the facility, Tina sat cross-legged by the control tower which was cunningly disguised as a mountain. Floodlights illuminating the area so she could still see. When Susan and Dr Cockroach appeared and used the comms to tell her what they were about to do…

"DO IT!" she interrupted.

"Woah! Woah!" said Susan, "This hasn't been tested yet! We don't know if it'll work!"

"_IF DR COCKROACH SAYS IT WORKS THEN I HAVE EVERY REASON TO TRUST HIM. THIS HAS BEEN AN EXPERIENCE AND NO MISTAKE, BUT…I WANT TO BE 'ME' AGAIN,_"

"Quite understandable, my dear," said Dr Cockroach, holding the Tesseract in front of him.

"_WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?_" she asked.

"Just stay still, any minute now…"

The Tesseract lit up in a green pulsating light. Susan crossed her fingers as she looked up at her friend.

Nothing was happening at first, then Tina felt a tingly sensation, her skin felt like ants were crawling all over her. Then a stream of green energy erupted from her chest and flew into the Tesseract.

"_SUSAN…I FEEL…WEIRD!_" she said worried.

"Just stay still!" Susan told her.

Then they all saw what they had been hoping, Tina was shrinking. The comm speaker fell out of her ear as she shrank. She got smaller and smaller till she was smaller than the mountain tower, then Butterflyosaurus, then the aircraft hangars, then smaller than Susan.

All the while Tina's face was lit with joy, the floodlights illuminating her face as she shrank.

Finally the stream of green energy stopped pouring into the Tesseract, the QNA was all gathered. Tina had disappeared from the floodlights gaze into the night.

Susan ran out into the desert, "Tina! Tina!"

"Susan?" came a voice not too far away.

Susan looked at the direction of the voice and saw a small silhouette in the dark. She reached for it, picked it up and carried it back into the light.

It was Tina, she was small again! She looked woozy after such a decent but still had a face of sheer delight. She looked at Susan and almost burst into tears of joy.

"I'm…oh, thank god! I'm normal again!" she beamed.

"You're normal no matter what size you are." Susan told her, "And might I just say, holding _you_ in _my_ hands is a little weird!"

"Same here," said Tina, "You're colossal now! Now I know how you felt in my hands!"

Susan set her down on the runway where Dr Cockroach stood, looking smug, holding the glowing Tesseract in his hands.

"It worked, thank you so much!" said Tina, teary eyed as she rushed to hug him.

But as she got closer something didn't seem right, by the time Tina had reached the doctor and thrown her arms around him her head was level with the top of his antenna.

"Doctor, you haven't been _that_ short have you?" asked Susan.

Tina let go of him and stood back, she was right, Dr Cockroach did indeed look like a child to her.

Dr Cockroach took out his scanner and ran it over her. The results were conclusive, "Hmm, seems the overdose of growth has effected your cells and stretched them out, like a rubber band when you pull it too hard."

"So…I'm still big? How much?" she asked.

"6'3" is your new height." He said.

This was a shock at first but Tina shrugged it off, "As long as I can walk under a door and where clothes again then I can live with this!" she said proudly, "Big is beautiful after all!"

Susan smiled, "That's the spirit, now how about we actually get you some clothes? You've been naked for days!"

Tina, remembering she was still exposed to the world. covered herself with her hands as Susan picked her up and placed her on her shoulder, "Let's get you something to wear. Doc, looks you've done it again!" she smiled.

"Obviously," he said, feeling superior, "Now I'll get started on returning the others to normal. I should also make copies of this and send them to other nations so we can speed up the process and whilst I'm at it…"

He walked off, rambling to himself.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and the giantess population was down to the way it was before. Every giantess across the world had been returned to normal and reunited with their loved ones. By President Hathaway's recommendation, the events that transpired were best forgotten in the history books. It was a dark time for all and not one most of the planets population would like to remember.<p>

In the facility, Susan and Tina were alone in the living room. Tina was wearing a soldier's uniform, the largest there was. At her size she needed an entire new wardrobe; even the uniform pinched her under the arms.

"It feels quite sad and lonely now that everyone's normal sized and back with their families," sighed Susan, "I missed walking down those hallways feeling like I was like everybody else."

"You helped them all through a lot, wherever they are now they'll always remember Susan Murphy helping them through those difficult times in their lives, including me." Tina told her.

"Guess you're right. How's the clothing?"

"I feel I'm gonna burst out of it if I sneeze!"

Susan laughed.

"You know…when you go…I think I'm gonna miss you the most," she said.

Tina looked at her with a smile, "And I'll miss you too, I mean…you never left me…you saved me from all that…I've never had anyone who…." She started to get emotional and had to stop. Susan was also on the verge of tears and had to look away whilst she gathered herself up.

"We can still see each other!" she said to Tina once she recovered.

"Oh, of course, you can come see me and I can come and see you if I get time off work. Providing I still have a job!"

"You're smart and you're talented; you should be doing something more worthwhile!"

"Like saving the world from alien invasion? Or maybe a career in basketball thanks to my new height?" joked Tina.

"Maybe a little less worthwhile than that." She laughed, "You can do more to help the world than just fight bad guys, make something of your life,"

Just then the main doors opened and the moving platform entered the room, on it was a man, he had cropped hair and a Taylor Lautner look about him. Tina recognized him right away.

"Daniel?"

Tina's crush from work. He stepped off the conveyor belt and waved at them, "Hi, thanks for calling me!" he called.

Susan leaned over and whispered to Tina, "_You're right. He is dreamy._"

"You…you called him here?"

"Maybe."

She straightened up and beamed at Daniel, "Hi Daniel, it's so nice to see you, I've heard a lot about you from Tina."

"All good I hope?" he chuckled, "You called me and said Tina was here for medical reasons, is she alright?"

"She'll be just fine." Susan told him.

Daniel looked relieved.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked him. Tina started to blush.

"Well…yeah, I mean…we've known each other for a long time, we have a good time together. And when you called and said she was in a medical center I was worried!"

"You were…worried about me?" said Tina, her heart a flutter.

The stair lift took Daniel up to the table where Tina stood. She was hesitant, what if he didn't like her new found height?

"Daniel, there's something you should know…those giant women you probably saw on the news well…I was one of them and…but I'm back to normal now…almost."

"The doctors gave a clean bill of health." Susan added.

Daniel walked up to Tina and his head was level with her chin. Tina's lip quivered, she knew Daniel would think her a freak and leave her.

Daniel however just looked into her eyes and smiled, "Still got those beautiful hazel eyes and that luscious auburn hair. Doesn't matter to me what size you are, I just want _you_."

"Oh, Daniel…"

He placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her lips to his. Susan smiled happily as the two kissed lovingly.

She was happy for Tina, she had her happy ending. Now she felt it was time to leave the couple alone. She got up and began silently making her way out the room.

"Susan?"

She looked around to see Tina looking at her, "Thank you, for everything." She smiled tearfully.

Susan returned the smile, "We'll see each other again, count on it."

"Just promise me something, find your happy ending, you deserve it."

With that, Susan left the room feeling pleased with herself. She had saved the world yet again and got two love birds together.

"Man, I rock!"

* * *

><p>- ... .  -... ..- .. .-.. -.. .. -. -. / .- ..- ... - / -... .-.. . .- / ..- .-. .-.-.- / - ... .- -. -.- / -. - -.. / .. / .- ..- - .-. . -.. / - ..- - / .. -. / - .. - . .-.-.- / ... .- - . / -.-. .- -. .-. - / -... . / ... .- .. -.. / ..-. - .-. / - ... . / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... .-.-.-


	24. Cracking Surprise

**The penultimate chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWENTYFOUR: Cracking Surprise<strong>

_Central Room, Area 52_

_A Week Later…_

Things were returning to normal after months of chaos and catastrophe. The monsters were enjoying some peace whilst their injuries healed. Michelle and Natalie had returned to their dimensions after being treated by Dr Harman to rest up and recover from their harrowing adventure in Paris.

Fang was still in the infirmary, bandaged from head to tail, his son found him funny. He and Eclipse stayed with him the whole time.

Dr Sprocket was in his lab, his body had completely shut down and now only his head remained. He figured he had about 2 months left before his brain would short out altogether. Earlier he spoke to Dr Cockroach that, should he die, he was to take over the secret project he had been working on before Halloween, he called it the Sentinel Project.

The remaining monsters were in the main room, surrounded with what was left of Dr Ratfink's belongings. A lot of it was trashed; the Tyrannosaurus skeleton was now in pieces and being knawed on by Rex. The tank Satanica had been kept in was smashed and now just a pile of glass. The giant egg in the alcove had survived and was still on its heated pad. The machine that had turned Redford into Ratfink had shorted out from all the water. And there were many empty beakers and damaged generators lying around.

Dr Cockroach foraged through the remnants, Link, B.O.B and T.O.M assisted him.

"Yow! That's another splinter!" snarled Link as he removed his hand from a pile of broken tables.

"I told you, do it gently or you'll end up breaking something!" Dr Cockroach told him.

Link just muttered to himself.

Susan sat close by, her back against the wall, she was still upset that Tina had returned home and Satanica had been locked up. True to her word she had visited her every day but every time she left she felt sad again for leaving her in there.

But on the bright side she had gotten news that Sarah and her family had been given the all clear to come home. They had to pack everything away after been stranded on Monster Island for months and would head back to the mainland soon. Susan was delighted; she was going to see her nieces again.

"Susan?" called Dr Cockroach, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Could you help with some of these larger objects?"

"Oh, sure." She crawled over and began lifting up the heavy items, "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Anything useful…"

"What about the Tesseract?" asked Link, "You got a whole lot of energy hoo-hah in there?"

"That has been stored in Area 51 and will remain there for eternity. It's too dangerous, that's why we're looking through all this…to see if Humphrey left something of use behind,"

"That scumbag wouldn't have made anything useful even if he needed it to breath!" scowled Susan.

"Well the world is now safe from his manic clutches thanks to you, my dear. By the way, how are you? That 'angel' thing you said you turned into happened again?"

"I've tried a few times and nothing. It takes a lot of concentration just to turn into Ginormega; I don't know what it takes to become Anginormica again. Maybe someday it'll happen again…"

"What are we looking for again?" asked .

"We forgot!" added B.O.B.

Dr Cockroach sighed, "Anything that looks important!"

"How about this?" B.O.B said, holding up a dead fish.

"No."

"How about this?" T.O.M said, holding up a plank of wood.

"No."

"You know these two are going to drive you round the twist?" said Susan.

"My dear, they've been doing that to me for years!" the bug-man sighed.

"If we're looking for something sciency then may I suggest a metal detector?" asked B.O.B.

"That's a good idea. Where can we find a metal detector?" asked T.O.M.

"Maybe there's one in all this rubbish? Keep searching!"

And the duo carried on foraging.

"What about this?" asked Susan, picking up the giant egg.

"There's nothing on record of an egg that big, probably just a mold of an egg Redford made to pass the time," said Dr Cockroach.

"Really? It looks real…" she said.

"Maybe he was trying to make an omelette?" said T.O.M.

"Mmmm, omelette," dribbled B.O.B.

Dr Cockroach let out his longest sigh yet, "I give up, there's just nothing here of any…"

Suddenly Susan jumped, the egg almost flying out of her hands.

"What is it, Suz?" asked Link.

"It…it moved…"

"Say what?"

"There's something inside and it…moved!"

The egg was indeed moving as something inside could be heard moving. The monsters gathered around, all watching in curiosity and concern at what would come out.

Susan didn't know what to do as she continued holding onto the egg as it cracked. The cracks went all around the egg till the top was loose from the rest of the shell. The top slowly lifted up and through the tiny gap two big yellow eyes could be seen. Then little growl noises were heard.

Susan, hesitantly, reached up and removed the shell. Then the entire egg crumbled to pieces on the floor and there in Susan's hands, was a baby dragon.

It was chubby and had short arms and legs that didn't touch the ground, it's wings were tiny and it had stumpy horns on its head. It had black skin and the big, yellow eyes were fixed at Susan.

Then it wagged its tail, made happy chirpy noises and raised its hands as if asking for a cuddle.

"_Awwwwww_, aren't you just the cutest thing in the world?" Susan beamed.

The dragon squeaked happily as it flapped its tiny wings. Then a little hiccough of flame came out of its mouth.

Susan found the little creature so adorable, she brought it to her face and the dragon immediately grabbed hold in an embrace, hugging her warmly.

"Ohhh, you're just the loveliest dwagon in the whole wide world aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she said.

Link leaned over to Dr Cockroach and whispered, "_Doc, what the heck just happened?_"

"Well, it appears Redford's side project was to create a fire breathing dragon, with success it seems. And if it is like all other egg-born creatures then it forms a parental bond with whoever it sets eyes on first,"

"You're saying, that thing thinks Susan's its mother?" exclaimed Link.

"Indeed. And it appears Susan is fine with that." He said, watching the two snuggling.

"Oh, what am I going to call you, huh?" said Susan, holding the fidgeting dragon as it tried to explore its surroundings.

"There's a name on a shell fragment here," said T.O.M, "It says 'Spitfire'!"

"Spitfire? Do you like that name?" she asked the dragon.

Spitfire wagged his little tail and squeaked happily. Rex then walked over to him, unsure of what to make of this new arrival.

The dino-dog sniffed the dragon all over, his cold nose tickling him. Spitfire rolled over, his legs in the air and appeared to be giggling.

Rex looked at Susan, befuddled.

"What do you think?" she asked the canine, "Can I keep him?"

Rex sniffed Spitfire again and the baby dragon reached out and grabbed the dino-dogs nose. Rex pulled his head back in surprise as Spitfire's hands reached out for him. Rex moved back in and the dragon grabbed the cretaceous-canine's fur and stroked it.

Rex, concluding that this new creature was okay, wagged his tail and licked the dragon's belly, making him giggle and cough up sparks.

"Aww! So cute!" B.O.B and T.O.M said together.

"Guess that means yes?" said Link.

"Don't you think Nathan will need to be told about this?" asked Dr Cockroach.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Susan was in the lobby, introducing Spitfire to Nathan, he was a little hesitant.<p>

"A dragon? You want to keep a dragon?" he frowned.

"It would be like owning a dog or a cat, except it's a dragon!" she said.

Nathan still looked unsure.

"Here, Spitfire, say hello!" she said, lowering the baby dragon down to Nathan.

Spitfire sat there, his big yellow eyes looking at Nathan, he could see his reflection in them. The dragon squeaked happily and rolled forward onto his stomach so he could get closer to Nathan and sniff him.

"There you are, he likes you," said Susan.

Nathan reached out and patted the dragon on the nose. Spitfire seemed to enjoy that, tilting his head to one side and purring deeply.

"Well, he is kinda cute," Nathan said.

"The three of us living together," Susan smiled, "One big happy family,"

The two looked at each other after Susan said these words, then Nathan cleared his throat, "Look, Susan…I know things have been rough around the world these last few months and you've been busy as hell. But you being away all this time allowed me some time to think about us…"

Everything seemed to disappear from Susan's mind, like it was just him and her and nothing else in existence.

"All the time you've been gone and every day I've been missing you. I missed waking up next to you in the morning and falling asleep with you every night. The way you make me feel when I'm around you. It's then I realized that you were right…I'm done with the past and I want to focus on the future. A future with you. If you want to share it with me?"

A tear trickled down Susan's cheek and her lip quivered, "Oh Nathan, of course I want to be with you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

She picked him up and the two kissed, any ounce of sadness or regret was now gone from Susan's mind. She only wanted Nathan, the only guy who made her feel truly happy.

Spitfire let out a little roar, wandering what mommy and daddy were doing.

Susan smiled and picked their 'baby' up in her arm whilst holding onto her boyfriend in the other, "Let's go home." She said.

And the family of three left the facility to start their new lives together.

* * *

><p>-.-. ... . -.-. -.- .. -. -.  - ... . / -... ..- .. .-.. -.. .. -. -. / -. - .- .-.-.- / -.- . .-. -..- / - ... - ... . / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. ... / .- .-. . / .-. - .- ... - . -.. .-.-.-


	25. Happy Endings

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>TWENTYFIVE: Happy Endings<strong>

_Outside the Medical_ _Center, Area 52_

_Two Years Later…_

They sat in the hallway, waiting anxiously for news. Sarah was the most restless of all, she had twiddled her thumbs an uncountable number of times and she was oblivious to her leg continuously twitching.

Matt sat next to her, looking slightly calmer but still longing for an update.

"This isn't right!" she said, "She was in with me! I should be in there with her!"

"The circumstances are different you'll have to agree," said Matt, "We're not on an island and the moment was expected, not early like it was for us. Just try to relax."

"Relax? My sister is giving birth just beyond this door and I can't even see her through it and you want me to RELAX?" she said hysterically.

Susan and Nathan were now officially an item and last year she discovered she was pregnant. So Nathan decided now was the best time to propose to her, to which she said 'yes'. They got married last month with everyone invited and now Susan was in labor with their child, as expected it was a girl.

"Just find something to take your mind off it, like I am with this lot. Oi, Suzie!" he called to his daughter.

The twins, now approaching three years old, were playing in front of them with Rex and Spitfire. The dragon had doubled in size, he was not chubby anymore and his legs, tail and wings had lengthened, giving him the ability to walk around on all fours, but he was not yet able to fly. Rex was more a supervisor as the three played together. When their dad called, Susannah looked at him.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked innocently.

"How many times have we told you? Do not grab the dragon's tail!" he said sternly.

Suzie, who had indeed grabbed hold of Spitfire's tail, let go of him and patted him on the back, "Sowy, dwagon!" she apologized.

Spitfire merely chirped and playfully pounced on her, Holly got involved and the three ended up in a giggling pile. Rex picked each one up in his mouth and separated them again.

Sarah dipped her head, unable to take the waiting anymore. But before she could do anything Matt grabbed her leg, "You heard what Olga said: Wait out here so they can have more room to deliver the baby. It makes things easier for them."

"I know! I know! I just-I just want to know that everything's okay," she sighed.

"We all do." Said Matt. "Suzie, what did I just say?"

Over an hour later, the doors opened and Dr Harman stepped out, removing her gloves.

Sarah shot to her feet before Matt could tell her to calm herself.

"How is she? Is she okay? Are they both okay?"

"They are both doing fine," Olga smiled, "You can go in now but keep it down and make it brief, they're resting."

Sarah picked up Matt and walked inside. The large white room was filled with various medical equipment and at the back was a giant bed. In it, was Susan, she was nestling a bundle of blankets in her arms and looking tired but happy.

Sarah walked round to the side of the bed where Nathan stood by his wife's head. Looking overwhelmed but trying not to show it, Sarah dropped Matt next to his best mate and crouched down to her sister so she could be closer to her.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Susan smiled, "Of course,"

She gently tilted and wrapped up in blankets was a tiny face that was sound asleep. Sarah nearly burst into tears.

"Please Sis, otherwise you're gonna start me off again!" said Susan.

"She's just so tiny!" she said in a voice so high pitched that it was hard to understand.

"Nice one, mate!" said Matt, putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "She's a beauty!"

Nathan was still too choked up to speak.

Then the twins, Rex and Spitfire wandered in, wondering what was going on.

"Mommy, what is going on?" Holly asked innocently.

"Why is Aunty Susan in bed?" asked Susannah, "Is she ill?"

"Far from it," grinned Susan, "Come here, I want to introduce you to someone,"

The twins went round the other side of the bed and climbed up so they could see over the top. They looked at the baby in her arms and were curious, "Who is dat?" asked Suzie.

"Where did she come from?" asked Holly.

"This is my daughter," Susan said proudly, "You two have got yourselves another niece,"

"Like Aunty Michelle's twiplets?" asked Suzie.

"Yes, and Roxanne's unborn child as well." added Sarah.

"She's pwitty." Said Holly.

Rex and Spitfire poked their heads from the end of the bed, looking puzzled.

"Hey, you two," said Susan, "Come say hello,"

Spitfire scrambled onto the bed and, like a cat, gently treaded over to her. He looked at the baby in her arms and smelt her, she had the same scent as Susan which meant she was okay with him. He approved with a happy grunt.

Rex joined Holly and Susannah and they all grouped in closer on the new mother and her new born daughter.

"What is her name?" asked Suzie.

"Her name is Chloe." Said Susan. She looked at Chloe as she snuggled in her blanket, she was the happiest she had ever been, she finally had her happy ending.

* * *

><p><em>Steel Residence, Modesto<em>

_13 years later…_

"…the end." Said Mom.

"Wow, just…wow!" said Suzie.

"To think there were millions of us at one point!" said Holly, "And that it involved Spitfires origins and why Dr Sprocket had to upload himself into a Super Computer!"

"You said Spitfire was rescued from an evil scientist, I didn't think it would be a scientist THAT evil!" said Suzie.

"Well it was a tough time for everyone and we were sworn not to go into details about those days." Said Dad.

"Hey, what did happen to Tina in the end?" asked Suzie.

"That's easy, meet the Governor of California recently?" asked Mom.

"Yeah, last month, she was very friendly to us, quite tall as well…NO WAY!" gasped Suzie.

"Tina took Susan's advice and made something of her life. Went into Politics and was elected as Governor (or Governess) of the state. She married Daniel and they have a couple of kids. She and Susan have remained the best of friends ever since."

"Woah, so many revelations…hard to process it all…" said Suzie, her hands on her head.

"But that's it right?" said Holly, "That's the end of the story and everything is back to normal, just us giantess' left as I said before, right?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"There's more? How can there possibly be more to this?" she said.

"Should we tell them?" asked Mom.

"Pretty much told them everything else," said Dad.

"Well…99% of the story I told you was true. The bit about ALL the giantess' returning to normal was a little 'exaggerated',"

Suzie and Holly leaned in on tender hooks.

"After the rest of the world's giantess population was returned to normal it was finally Area 52's turn. But there was a problem, about a hundred or so of the women didn't want to be returned to normal. They said this new life of being a giant made them happier than they had been when they were normal. They warmed to their new lives just as your aunt and I did. So 120 women refused the procedure of being returned to normal."

"Wha-But how come we've never seen any of these other women?" said Holly.

"Well, General Monger knew if the world learnt of this then they could be accused of raising an army, so the whole thing was hushed up. Only those within the facility would know of this, including ourselves. The women were secretly transported to Monster Island. Monger had the island totally remodeled so it could be more of a home than a base. The facility zone was turned into a small city with houses big enough to accommodate them all and their loved ones that went with them. They nicknamed it MonstroCity."

"Butterflyosaurus and Esqargantua were relocated to the island next door and the island has been secretly inhabited by 50 foot women for the last 15 years." Said Dad.

"So that's why we've never been there!" said Suzie.

Holly looked at the clock on the wall, it was past midnight.

"Man, it's late!" she yawned.

"Yes, it is. And you two should get yourselves to bed now. It's a school night." Said Mom.

"Right, night Mom, night Dad, thanks for the story!" they said, and made their way to their room.

Sarah could finally relax after spending the last two hours telling them the story. She slumped back on the sofa, worn out.

"Glad that's over," she said.

"Just wait a moment," said Matt.

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Any second now…"

Suddenly the twins rushed back into the living room, almost tripping over as they sat in front of their parents again.

"We like totally forgot!" said Suzie.

"What happened to Satanica?" asked Holly.

Mom suddenly remembered she had left that part out, her husband looked at her with that 'told-you' face.

"Satanica stayed in that secure cell for a year, even though Monger only intended keep her locked up for 4 months she refused to come out, saying she didn't feel she was ready. Aunt Susan visited her every single day." Said Mom, "When she finally decided to end her self-imposed exile she was given a new name chosen by your Aunty. Sharon Murphy, the twin sister of Susan Murphy. Feeling she couldn't stay in a place surrounded by tiny civilians, she was taken to MonstroCity where she could live in a place where she could fit in. She's lived there ever since."

"And everybody lived happily ever after." Finished Dad, "Now we won't tell you again, off to bed the pair of you!"

The twins ran off to their room, their heads filled with so many revelations, "There was an island populated with 50 foot women, they had another Aunt that was a clone of their Aunt Susan, the Governor of California used to be a 2750 feet tall giantess, Spitfire was grown from an manic scientist who wanted to control the world and at one point there had been over 6 million giantesses across the world."

There were still so many questions running round in Holly's head. But in Suzie's there was only one question.

"Hey, sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Who on earth would want to call their child 'Humphrey'?"

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>- - - - - -..-  .. - ... / ..-. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / - ...- . .-. .-.-.- / -.-. ... .. -.-. -.- . -. / .- .. -. -. ... / .- -. -.- - -. . ..-..**

**I've been leaving morse code messages at the bottom of every chapter. Its an extremely lame story I made up...I just wanted to see how many people would notice. **

* * *

><p><strong>For my next MvA story I am doing somehting different. I'm asking for your contribution. I'll give about a month for you to come up with the following:<strong>

**1) Chapter Title.**

**2) A sub-plot. Not a main plot, just a small story that would last one chapter.**

**3) A character of your own creation. It can be anything (human, alien, monster) so l****ong as its not over the top.**

**Send via review or private message. No times wasters please. Get creative.**


End file.
